Police Underground
by Lady Bloodie
Summary: Miras sudah jadi minuman pokoknya, narkoba bahkan seperti nasi baginya, Tato bagai pakaiannya, darah bagai selimutnya, dan menghadiri pesta seks sudah biasa baginya. Namun, virginitas dari ujung rambut, hingga ujung kaki selalu terjaga. Dan Hinata tak mengerti, seorang wanita dan menawarinya untuk bekerja sebagai polisi. Oh, mungkin wanita itu overdosis heroin. DLDR, Mind RnR?
1. Prolog

.

 **Police Underground**

.

.

.

Disclaimer ® Masashi Kishimoto

Story Written by Lady Bloodie

Rate M for safe

Genre ® Romance, Crime, Supranatural, Action, Friendship, Hurt (?)

 **Pairing**

[Naruto x Hinata] Gaara, slight SuiKarin

.

.

.

 **Summary**

 _Miras sudah jadi minuman pokoknya, narkoba bahkan seperti nasi baginya, darah bagai selimutnya, dan menghadiri pesta seks sudah biasa baginya. Namun, virginitas dari ujung rambut, hingga ujung kaki selalu terjaga. Dan Hinata tak mengerti, seorang wanita dan menawarinya untuk bekerja sebagai polisi. Oh, mungkin wanita itu overdosis heroin._

.

.

.

 **Warning**

 _Typo(s), OOC, Lemon/Lime *maybe, Action story, AU type, Multichapter, DLDR, Mind to RnR?_

.

.

.

 **PROLOG**

.

Porak poranda, adalah deskripsi yang tepat untuk sebuah ibu kota Negara Jepang. Suara sirine polisi bahkan terdengar hampir di seluruh penjuru kota. Para petugas ambulan sudah bersiap menolong penduduk yang terluka. Ini sering terjadi, ketika para mafia melakukan aksinya. Memporak porandakan diskotik, rumah makan, dan tak jarang pula lalu lintas kota menjadi incaran. Pemerintah sudah bertindak, dengan mengeksekusi mati mafia yang tertangkap. Namun, hal itu seperti tidak berguna. Seperti kata pepatah,

 _... tumbang satu, maka tumbuh seribu._

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

Tembakkan ke udara sudah diluncurkan, guna membuat para mafia itu gentar. Namun, kenyataannya sekelompok mafia itu melaju semakin cepat, dengan sebuah mobil dan beberapa sepeda motor yang seolah mengawal mobil tersebut.

"Berhenti! Atau aku akan mengeksekusimu di tempat!" ujar salah seorang polisi. Ia mengeluarkan setengah badannya lewat jendela mobil. Tak ragu-ragu, ia kembali menembakkan pelurunya. Tidak lagi ke udara, namun ke arah ban mobil yang dikendarai kelompok mafia Bulan Merah.

 **BANG**

 **-oOo-**

 **CHIIT**

Suara tembakkan, dan disusul dengan gesekkan ban mobil, terdengar dari dalam mobil. Gerakkan mobil mulai tak terkendali, dan para penumpangnya mulai merasakan benturan. Terdengar suara tembakkan yang kedua, kali ini mengenai ban belakang bagian kiri. Dan saat itu pulalah, si supir memutuskan menabrakkan mobilnya pada sebuah gedung.

" _Shi-Shishou_! A-Anda baik-baik saja?" Seorang gadis berambut biru, dengan hiasan origami mawar di kepalanya itu, tampak mengumpulkan kesadarannya setelah terbentur _dushboard_ cukup keras.

Sedangkan, seseorang yang dipanggilnya ' _ **Shishou**_ ' itu tampak memegangi kepalanya. Darah mengalir dari pelipis kanannya. " _Kisama_ ...!" geramnya marah, sembari merintih karena rasa pening yang dideritanya. Ia kemudian segera mengambil sebilah kusanagi miliknya, seraya berujar, "kalian berdua ... segeralah selamatkan diri kalian."

" _Shi-Shishou_ tu-tunggu ... lalu bagaimana denganー"

"Serahkan semuanya padaku. Aku akan kembali dengan Gaara nanti." Setelah berkata begitu. Ia segera keluar dari sedannya, tanpa sempat dicegah oleh dua anggotanya. Sedangkan gadis berambut biru di sana, hanya mampu menatap khawatir kepergian Nonanya.

"Ayo kita pergi, Sasori." Ia kemudian segera beranjak dari dalam sana, dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah di kursi kemudi. Masing-masing dari mereka kemudian dibonceng dengan motor _sport_ berwarna hitam metalik.

 **-oOo-**

Helaian _indigo_ -nya yang diikat ekor kuda, tampak berkibar dalam setiap langkahnya. Tanpa rasa takut, ia melangkah dengan santai ke arah mobil-mobil polisi yang mengepungnya, juga mulut-mulut pistol yang teracung ke arahnya. Ia kemudia menarik sebilah kusanagi miliknya, dan bersamaan itu pula ia bergumam lirih,

"... _byakugan_." Seketika itu pula pandangannya menajam, dengan urat-urat yang tampak timbul di kedua pelipisnya. ' _Aku tidak perlu melihat warna apapun lagi. Aku hanya perlu menganalisa setiap gerakan, tiap detak jantung, tiap hembusan napas ... dan tiap sel yang ada_ ,' batinnya.

Ia kemudian melakukan kuda-kuda untuk berlariーmeletakkan kaki kenannya dua langkah lebih depan di banding kaki kirinya, sedikit membungkuk dengan tangan kanannya menekuk, membuat sisi tajam kusanagi tersebut berlawanan arah dari musuh-musuhnya.

"K-Kita lakukan eksekusi di tempat!" ujar seorang pria berambut putih yang melawan gravitasi, memberi perintah.

"Ta-Tapi Komandan-"

"Sekarang! Tembak!" Ia memotong ucapan salah satu anggotanya. Dan kembali ia memberi perintah. Ia tidak peduli jika kepala kepolisian meminta agar membawa hidup-hidup pimpinannya. Siapa yang tidak tahu rumor, tentang keahlian berpedang dan kemampuan tak biasa milik Hyuuga Hinataーpimpinan mafia Bulan Merah. Ia masih mempunyai istri dan anak yang menunggu kepulangannya.

 _Dan ia tak ingin mati di sini._

Seketika itu pula, mereka menembak secara serentak tanpa henti. Sekalipun mereka memfokuskan diri untuk tepat sasaran. Namun, tak satupun dari peluru tersebut yang berhasil melukai seorang musuh mereka. Padahal gadis itu hanya berlari, dan menangkis dengan sebilah _kusanagi_.

Sedangkan gadis bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata itu. Dia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, sesekali menggerakkan pedang _kusanagi_ -nya untuk menangkis peluru yang tak sempat ia hindari. Hingga jaraknya tinggal tiga meter lagi dari sang Komandan Polisi. Sebuah seringai tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya, diiringi dengan lompatan tinggi yang membuatnya mendarat tepat di belakang tubuh sang komandan.

Kembali ia menggerakkan _kusanagi_ miliknya, menempelkan sisi runcingnya pada leher sang komandan, membuat para pasukan kepolisian itu tak berani menembak, walau sudah sedekat itu. "Kupastikan kepala orang ini akan terpisah dari tubuhnya. Jika ada yang berani menembak ...,"

"..."

"... sekarang, turunkan senjata kalian dan berjalan menjauh!"

Semuanya seakan kaku, mereka tak menuruti perintah gadis itu. Namun tangan mereka yang memegang pistol, tampak bergetar mengacungkan mulut pistol ke arah gadis bermata tanpa pupil itu. "J-Jangan ada y-yang menembak!" Suara itu berasal dari sang Komandan. "T-turunkan senjata kalian! Ce-Cepat lemparkan!" Akhirnya mereka melemparkan senjata, sesuai perintah sang Komandan.

"Ko-Komandanー"

"Se-Sekarang berjalan menjauh."

"Ta-Tapiー"

"Cepat ...!" teriak sang komandan.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani membantah. Mereka semua perlahan memundurkan langkahnya, menjauh dari komandan mereka serta target buronan. Tangan mereka terangkat ke atas tanpa senjata, tanda bahwa mereka menyerah. Melihat hal itu, membuat seringai tak hilang dari bibir sang Hyuuga Hinata.

 _Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, semua takluk dengan begitu mudahnya ...,_ pikir Hinata bosan.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah motor _sport_ berwarna merah, berhenti tepat di depan Hinata maupun sang komandan. Tanpa perlu si pengendara membuka pelindung kepalanya, Hinata bisa memastikan bahwa itu adalah Sabaku Gaaraーsalah satu anggota kepercayaannya.

Perlahan Hinata mulai berjalan mendekat, masih dengan membawa sandera. Dan ketika lengannya bisa menggapai motor tersebut. Ia mendorong keras sanderanya dan segera melompat naik, seraya melemparkan lima buah bom asap. Hinata rasa, cukup untuk membuat para polisi itu kehilangan jejak merekaーlagi. Motor itupun segera melaju dengan kecepatan penuh, tanpa memperhatikan rambu-rambu, maupun keselamatan pengendara lain. Tepat di persimpangan, motor tersebut menghilang begitu saja. Membawa sang Hyuuga Hinata.

Sedangkan para anggota kepolisian, mereka tampak terbatuk-batuk sejenak. Baru ketika kepulan asap menghilang, mereka segera menghampiri komandan mereka yang terluka gores di lehernya. "K-Komandan Kakashi ... a-anda baik-baik saja?!" tanya salah seorang anggota, seraya membantu pria bernama Kakashi itu berdiri.

Hatake Kakashi, menggeram rendah dengan dua tangannya yang terkepal. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia harus menerima kegagalan dalam mengeksekusi mafia Bulan Merahーatau yang sering disebut **Akatsuki**. _'Sialan, benar-benar sialan!'_ batinnya mengumpat, entah ia tujukan kepada siapa.

Ia kemudian, berbalik dan menatap ke arah anak buahnya. "Eksekusi dihentikan ...," ujarnya seraya berjalan ke arah salah satu mobil polisi. "Kita mundur." Ia kemudian membuka pintu di samping kursi kemudi. Diikuti oleh anggota lainnya, yang mulai menaiki mobil polisi mereka. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, delapan mobil polisi itu segera memutar balik haluan, dan melesat pergi dari sana.

Tak ada pilihan lain selain mundur. Mereka sudah kehilangan jejak dan juga kehabisan peluru, menjadi sebuah alasan utama. Kakashi sendiri tak mau mengambil sebuah resiko, jika nantinya mereka harus menghadapi Hyuuga Hinata lagi. Gadis bermata tanpa pupil, yang memiliki kecepatan tak biasa dan keahlian pedang tingkat tinggi, yang bahkan mampu menangkis semua serangan peluruー tentu Kakashi masih menyayangi nyawanya. Dan karena sang Hyuuga Hinata, **Akatsuki** dipandang paling berbahaya, dibandingkan kelompok mafia lainnya. Baik oleh para mafia lain, maupun pihak kepolisian dan negara.

.

 **Police Underground**

.

"Hinata- _shishou_!" Seorang wanita berambut biru pendek itu segera berlari menghampiri motor _sport_ berwarna merah yang baru saja berhenti. Ia menatap khawatir gadis berambut indigo yang berumur 5 tahun lebih muda darinya. "A-Apakah anda terluka?"

Sebuah gelengan menjawab pertanyaan kekhawatirannya. Ia hendak berucap lagi, namun Nona-nya itu terlebih dulu mengeluarkan suara. "Beritahu anggota lain, yang masih di dalam. Kita akan kembali melakukan migrasi," ujar Hinata seraya melepaskan tangan Konan dari pundaknya.

"..."

"Segara bersiap-siap ...," ucapnya, seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam bangunan kosong yang menjadi markas mereka. "Kita pergi satu jam lagi," lanjutnya lagi, sebelum sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu kayu yang tanpak berlubang-lubang karena rayap.

Sesaat setelah sosok Hinata menghilang dari balik pintu. Ia berujar pelan, "Wakarimashita ... Hinata- _shishou_." Wanita bernama Konan itu tak bisa berkata apapun, selain persetujuan atas perintah sang Pimpinan **Akatsuki**.

Ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan iniーmigrasi setelah pertempuran besar dengan para aparat kepolisian. Alasannya? Kekhawatiran, jika pihak kepolisian berhasil mengetahui markas mereka. Tak seperti mafia lain yang memiliki markas tetap dan mewah, karena menjadi anjing peliharaan para pejabat. **Akatsuki** adalah salah satu dari sedikit kelompok mafia yang berdiri sendiri, tanpa kemewahan, dan tanpa tuan yang sesungguhnya.

Yeah, inilah kenyataannya. Negara bukan tak mampu mengeksekusi semua mafia yang ada. Tapi, mereka sengaja tak melakukan hal itu, dikarenakan beberapa kelompok mafia adalah anjing peliharaan mereka. Demi melenyapkan sesama rekannya, para aktor politik menyewa beberapa kelompok mafia yanh bekerja di bawah perintah mereka. Dan banyak dari para aktor politik, membenci kelompok mafia yang tidak menerima pekerjaan sebagai, anjing peliharaan merekaーterutama Akatsuki. Itulah sebabnya, **Akatsuki** paling menjadi buronan di Jepang.

Bukan sekali dua kali Hyuuga Hinata menolak permintaan pekerjaan dari para pejabat. Bahkan, Hyuuga Hinata pernah memenggal kepala salah satu Perdana Menteri, sebagai peringatan keras kepada para aktor politik lainnya.

 _Bahwa, Akatsuki tidak akan menerima tawaran menjadi anjing peliharaan dari pihak manapun._

"Kalian semua, dengar? Segera kemasi barang-barang dan persenjataan." Konan kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam markas. "Kita akan berangkat satu jam lagi, seperti kata _Shishou_!"

.

 **Police Underground**

.

Di sebuah ruangan bernuansa eropa kuno, dengan sebuah tungku pembakaran yang memercikkan bara api. Keheningan menyertai kedua orang yang duduk saling berhadapan, dengan segelas cangkir berisi teh herbal di hadapan masing-masing dari mereka. Keadaan ruangan yang remang-remang, memberikan sebuah kesan romantis bagi keduanya. Namun tidak, jika keduanya adalah sepasang pria dewasa.

"Jadi ... kau kembali kehilangan mereka?" Suara salah seorang dari mereka memecahkan keheningan. Kemudian disesapnya teh miliknya.

Sedangkan sang lawan bicara, hanya bisa tertunduk dengan wajah pucat. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya, kegegalan menyertai Hatake Kakashi. " _S-Sumimasen_ ... s-saya tak menyangka jika, Akatsuki akan memiliki kartu _truff_ yang lebih kuat dari Yahiko Pain," ujarnya. Keringat dingin tak henti-hentinya mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya.

" **Souka** ...," balas pria tersebut, seraya meletakkan cangkir teh yang tandas isinya. "Hyuuga Hinata ... seperti apa dia?" Pria itu tiba-tiba bertanya.

Kakashi tak mampu menahan kelegaannya. Ia berpikir jika peluru akan menembus kepalanya, rupanya atasannya ini masih memberinya kesempatan. "D-Dia seorang gadis bermata tanpa pupil ... d-dia ahli pedang, dan m-memiliki kekuatan yang tak biasa," jelas Kakashi, dengan sedikit tergagap.

"..."

"D-Dia memili rambut _indigo_ yang p-panjang, d-dan dia-"

"Cukup Kakashi," potong pria di depannya. Kemudian pria beranjak dari tempatnya, seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jasnya. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu ruangan tersebut, seolah tak mempedulikan sosok lain di belakangnya. "Aku sangat berterima kasih, atas kerjamu selama ini ... Hatake Kakashi." Ia memberhentikan langkahnya, sembari berucap.

"T-Tentu saja ... Daikoku- _sama_."

Pria bernama Daikoku itu berbalik, dan kini sepasang manik onyx-nya memandang Kakashi. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jas kanannya. "Tapi, kau sudah tak kubutuhkan lagi ...,"

"T-Tuan-"

 **BANG**

Sebuah suara tembakkan itu memotong ucapan Kakashi, beserta nyawanya. Kepala pria berambut perak itu jatuh terkelungkup di atas meja teh, beserta setengah tubuhnya. Darah mengalir daru lubang di dahinya, bahkan menodai bagian putih matanya.

Daikoku menyeringai, sembari memasukkan pistolnya. "... jadi, bersemayamlah di Neraka," ucapnya, melanjutkan perkataan yang sebelumnya. Setelahnya, ia langkahkan kakinya yang terbalut sepatu _pantofoel_ hitam itu, menyusuri koridor kediamannya.

 _'Hyuuga Hinata ... ka?'_

.

 **Police Underground**

.

Di dalam kerumunan manusia yang memenuhi stasiun, tampak sepasang orang yang paling mencolok di sana. Di luar memang hujan sedang mengguyur. Tapi, apakah memakai jubah hitam di tempat teduh, adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Di tambah, jubah itu memiliki tudung yang menyembunyikan setengah dari wajah mereka. Tak salah, jika berulang kali petugas keamanan melontarkan kalimat curiga.

 _Seperti saat ini, untuk yang kesekian kalinya._

"Tu-Tunggu kalian berdua!" teriak salah seorang petugas keamanan, seraya mengejar langkah dua orang berjubah hitam di sana. "T-Tunjukkan identitas kalian!" teriaknya lagi, membuat beberapa orang di sana memperhatikannya.

Sedangkan dua orang di sana, tetap pada langkah mereka. Tak berlari, maupun mempercepat langkah. Namun, pundak mereka tertangkap oleh yangan petugas, bersamaan dengan tudung mereka yang terbuka. Seketika itu pula, langkah mereka terhenti.

Merah dan putih kebiruanーhanya orang konyol yang berani mengecat rambut mereka dengan warna mencolok itu. Tapi, sepertinya berbeda dengan dua orang ini. Rambut mereka tampak alami, terlihat warna merahnya yang menutupi hingga pangkal rambun. "M-Merah?" gumam petugas itu, seraya mundur beberapa langkah.

" _Ara ara_ , tudungku terlepas," ucap wanita berambut merah itu seraya menengok ke arah sang petugas keamanan, dengan senyum yang menyertainya. Manik _ruby_ itu tampak memandang sayu, namun memberi makna lain. "Tahukah kau, membuka tudung orang tanpa izin adalah dosa besar." Kali ini ia melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, seraya membenarkan kembali tudungnya.

"..."

"Bagaimana jika orang tersebut memiliki wajah yang buruk? Kau akan dianggap melakukan kejahatan pelecehan," ucap wanita itu lagi.

" _S-Sumimasen deshita_!"

" _Hai_ , jangan mengulanginya lagi ... _Ningen-san_ ," katanya lagi. Dan sesaat kemudian ia berlalu pergi, dengan seorang pemuda berjubah sewarna dengan miliknya. Mereka kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kereta yang tertutup.

Sedangkan, sang petugas keamanan masih memandang kepergian sepasang orang aneh itu. Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa sesuatu dalam dirinya bergetar takut kala menatap sepasang manik _ruby_ yang dibalut kacamata itu. Jantungnya berdegup tak nyaman, dan ia benar-benar merasa sesak memenuhi rongga dadanya. Terlebih, baru sekarang ia melihat rambut berwarna merah menyala itu. Tampak alami, dan membuatnya berdecak kagum.

Satu pertanyaan terlontar dari benaknyaー _Wanita tadi ... manusia kan?_

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

 **A/N**

Awesome, setelah 5 kali edit rombak edit rombak! Akhirnya, dapet fixnya. Dan ini benar-benar butuh pemikiran keras buat imajinasiin adegan actionnya.

 **Kenapa Actionnya singkat banget?** Karena bukan levelnya Hinata :'3 ntar bakal ada, pertarungan yang lebih panjang lagi.

Yang rambut merah tadi tahu kan siapa? Yap dia Karin! Kali ini aku gak pake karakter Sakura. Kenapa? Karena, Sakura punya bagian yang penting di sini, walau bukan tokoh utama di sini.

Ini masih awal. Jadi kalo ada pertanyaan, silahkan lontarkan di review :'v.

Akhir kata

Thanks

Rald


	2. Chapter 1 : Pertemuan Lagi

.

 **Police Underground**

.

.

.

Disclaimer ® Masashi Kishimoto

Story Written by Lady Bloodie

Rate M for safe

Genre ® Romance, Crime, Supranatural, Action, Friendship, Hurt (?)

 **Pairing**

[Naruto x Hinata] slight SuiKarin

.

.

.

 **Summary**

 _Miras sudah jadi minuman pokoknya, narkoba bahkan seperti nasi baginya, darah bagai selimutnya, dan menghadiri pesta seks sudah biasa baginya. Namun, virginitas dari ujung rambut, hingga ujung kaki selalu terjaga. Dan Hinata tak mengerti, seorang wanita dan menawarinya untuk bekerja sebagai polisi. Oh, mungkin wanita itu overdosis heroin._

.

.

.

 **Warning**

 _Typo(s), OOC, Lemon/Lime *maybe, Action story, AU type, Multichapter, DLDR, Mind to RnR?_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Opening Song**

 **Wagakki Band - Roku Chou nen to Ichiya Monogatari**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

 _ **\- Meeting Again -**_

.

Dentang jam berbunyi dua belas kali, bumi telah berada pada titik gelanya. Jalanan di perbatasan Tokyo tampak sepi dari kendaraan, maupun pejalan kaki. Inilah Distrik 13. Deretan bangunan kosong, seolah menambah kengerian di daerah ini. Belum lagi cerita-cerita yang beredar di tengah-tengah kemajuan teknologi. Membuat banyak orang tak ayal menyebut Distrik 13 sebagai distrik mati.

Namun, dari sekumpulan cerita mitos tersebut. Faktanya Distrik 13 merupakan distrik buangan. Tempat tinggal bagi mereka yang tersingkir dari persaingan di pusat kota. Tempat ini, merupakan pilihan terakhir mereka untuk melanjutkan hidup. Bekerja sebagai pelacur, pedagang miras, bandar narkoba sudah menjadi hal wajar di tempat ini一tentunya jangan sampai tertangkap basah oleh petugas kepolisian. Para pemerintah sengaja mengkosongkan Distrik ini dengan tujuan pribadi.

 _Di balik gemerlapnya lampu kota, kemiskinan menjadi raja di beberapa titik._

Lihatlah, beberapa orang yang tampak tertidur tanpa beralaskan apapun di teras toko, dengan beberapa botol miras di sekitar mereka一mereka bukan pengemis, maupun gelandangan. Dan beberapa wanita berpakaian tak pantas, yang menghiasi hampir di tiap celah antar bangunan. Terdengar sayup-sayup suara desahan, maupun jeritan di beberapa titik bangunan.

Meskipun sepi dari pengguna jalan. Bukan berarti tidak ada satupun orang yang akan melintasi wilayah Distrik ini. Terbukti dengan siluet sekelompok orang yang berjalan ditengah kegelapan. Jalan utama hanya diterangi beberapa lampu yang tampak redup, beberapa bahkan sudah terlihat rusak dan mati.

Mereka berjumlah 10 orang, dipimpin oleh seorang wanita berambut _indigo_ di barisan terdepan, dan seorang wanita berambut biru keunguan yang bertindak sebagai _navigator_. Wanita berambut _indigo_ itu hanya memakai bra hitam, celana yang hanya menutupi seperempat pahanya, dan sepatu _boots_ sepanjang betis, serta sebuah jaket yang sengaja diikatkan di pinggangnya一untuk menutupi senjata cadangan miliknya. Tak lupa sebilah _katana_ di tangan kanannya, dan sebuah tas kecil yang melingkar di pinggulnya. Dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata, pemimpin mafia Akatsuki.

Malam ini begitu dingin, dan mereka benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak meminum alkohol. Setidaknya tidak untuk keadaan genting seperti sekarang. Para polisi mungkin sudah berhasil menemukan markas lama Akatsuki. Dan karena hal itu, mereka harus tetap sadar hingga mereka berhasil keluar dari wilayah Tokyo. Tujuan mereka adalah pergi ke wilayah terpencil untuk sementara, sekedar untuk beristirahat dari kejaran polisi maupun ancaman mafia lain. Dan tujuan mereka kali ini adalah, hutan cemara di wilayah Hamamatsu.

Sudah hampir lima jam mereka berjalan, meski beberapa kali beristirahat一barang semenit, dua menit. Namun mereka belum juga bisa keluar dari wilayah Tokyo. Hal itu dikarenakan mereka harus melewati jalan memutar一melalui lorong-lorong bangunan kota, demi menghindari keramaian. Mereka meninggalkan kendaraan mereka di markas lama一bahkan jubah Akatsuki mereka, agar para polisi tidak mudah melacak keberadaan mereka.

"Hi-Hinata- _shishou_ , bukankah lebih baik kita beristirahat? Setidaknya untuk beberapa jam," ucap Konan yang berjalan beriringan dengan sang Pimpinan.

Mendengar usulan dari salah satu orang kepercayaannya. Wanita bernama Hinata itu pun menghentikan langkahnya, sontak diikuti dengan para anggota yang mengekor di belakangnya. "Konan ... kupikir kau mengerti keadaan kita saat ini," jawab Hinata seraya memandang kosong ke arah depan.

" _Yeah_ , kupikir _Shishou_ juga mengerti keadaan kami. Kurasa Konan ada benarnya. Kami merasa lelah, dan butuh istirahat untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Terlebih persediaan peluru juga habis," celetuk seorang pria berambut abu-abu klimis, seraya menghembuskan asap dari rokok yang dihisapnya.

"..."

"Aku tahu beberapa tempat peristirahatan dan toko ilegal di sekitar sini. Mungkin sekitar lima ratus meter dari sini," ucap pria itu, kali ini memberikan penawaran.

Hinata hanya menghela napas. Sejujurnya Hinata pun merasa lelah一amat sangat. Namun, apa daya? Status mereka saat ini adalah buronan kelas kakap. "Baiklah, asal kita pergi sebelum matahari meninggi." Persetujuan Hinata membuat kelegaan tersendiri pada diri masing-masing anggota Akatsuki. Terutama Konan yang merasa kakinya sudah ingin lepas dari tempatnya.

"..."

"Hidan, tunjukkan jalannya," jawab Hinata.

Dan dengan persetujuan dari sang Ketua. Pria bernama Hidan itu pun menggantikan posisi Konan, ia seolah mengusir halus Konan dari posisinya sebagai _navigator_. Hidan menuntun semua anggota untuk masuk ke sebuah celah bangunan yang gelap dan berbau amis. Suara gagak seolah bagai pengiring perjalanan mereka di tengah kegelapan. Hingga tak lama kemudian, mereka berhasil mencapai ujung lorong dengan dua-tiga bangunan bercahaya yang cukup terang.

Seluas senyum terukir di wajah Hidan, kala mendapati tempat kelahirannya itu masih berdiri di sana一walau tak seramai dan sebaik sepuluh tahun lalu. Tempat ini dulunya adalah tempat kasino dan tempat prostitusi besar, bagai Las Vegas kedua一mewah dan berkelas. Namun semenjak fungsi Distrik 13 dipandahkan ke Distrik 9, di daerah timur Kota Tokyo. Tempat ini seketika menjadi sepi, walau masih tetap dibuka. Setidaknya untuk kalangan kelas bawah.

Puas bernostalgia, Hidan segera menggiring para anggota Akatsuki yang lain untuk masuk ke dalam salah satu bar dengan penginapan. Baru selangkah mereka memasuki bangunan berlantai tiga itu. Seketika seluruh perhatian para laki-laki di ruangan itu mengarah pada mereka一Terutama Hinata dan Konan. Beberapa wanita penggoda tampak mendekat, dan bergelayut manja di tubuh para anggota laki-laki dari Akatsuki. Tanpa mempedulikan para wanita yang menatapnya lapar, Hidan pun segera berjalan menuju meja bar, dan berbincang dengan bartender untuk menanyakan, 'apakah ada kamar yang tersisa'.

"Tuan, apa kau tidak berminat memesanku? Aku jamin, kau akan puas dengan menunggangiku." Seorang wanita penggoda yang bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Gaara, berusaha untuk menarik perhatian Gaara yang hanya berekspresi datar.

Gaara mendecih, dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan barang rongsokan." Hanya satu kalimat penolakan dari Gaara, dan wanita itu langsung pergi seraya mengumpat pelan. Tatapan Gaara beralih pada sosok Hinata yang berdiri di depannya. Ia kemudian berdehem kecil, seraya membuang pandangannya. _'Satu-satunya wanita yang ingin kutunggangi adalah Hinata-shishou,'_ lanjutnya dalam hati, dengan rona merah samar yang menghiasi pipinya.

 **PUK**

Sebuah tepukan di bahu Gaara, cukup membuat dirinya terkejut. Gaara kemudian menoleh, dan mendapati sosok Deidara yang tersenyum jahil ke arahnya. Seketika itu, raut Gaara berubah kesal.

"Heh, _doushite_? Bukankah lebih baik kau mengatakannya langsung, daripada hanya memperhatikannya diam-diam? Aku yakin一 _ittai_!" Deidara melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Gaara, kala rasa sakit menghantam puncak kepalanya.

" _Urusai_ ," ujar Gaara dengan nada dingin, nan tajam.

Deidara hanya memajukan bibirnya seraya memegangi puncak kepalanya, yang menjadi korban penganiyayaan. "Dasar _tsundere_ ," cibirnya, dan beruntung Gaara tidak mendengarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Hidan kembali dengan lima buah kunci di genggaman tangannya. Dengan seringai khasnya, ia menatap Hinata. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menatap kosong ke depan.

" _Shishou_ , sebaiknya kita一"

"Apakah bangunan ini memiliki atap?" sela Hinata, sebelum Hidan berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Apakah Hinata- _shishou_ ingin ke sana?" tanya Hidan yang dibarengi dengan raut heran di wajahnya. Apalagi ketika melihat Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantar _Shishou_ ke sana. Kalian pergilah dulu, aku akan menyusul nanti一ah, dan kamarnya berada di lantai tiga," kata Hidan lagi, seraya menyerahkan lima buah kunci pada Konan. Ia pun segera membimbing Hinata untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Namun, ketika hendak melangkah Konan mencekal tangannya. Sontak Hidan pun menoleh dengan raut penuh tanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemani _Shishou_. Lagipula ini waktu yang tepat untuk melihat purnama, bukan?" ujar Konan penuh harap. Namun, jawaban Hinata mematahkan semua harapannya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin sendiri一untuk saat ini," ujar Hinata dan seketika cengkraman tangan Konan pada lengan Hidan pun melonggar, dan terlepas. "Kau istirahatlah ... kalian semua juga," kata Hinata lagi, seraya berjalan mengikuti langkah Hidan yang berada selangkah di depannya.

Konan hanya menunduk lesu, sesekali menatap punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh dan kini menghilang di balik tikungan tangga. Konan tak bisa menolak permintaan Hinata, karena perintah Hinata adalah mutlak. Dan tentu saja, Konan beserta anggota lain akan mematuhi serta menghormati setiap perkataan yang diucapkan sang Ketua.

Beberapa saat setelah kepergian sang Ketua Akatsuki. Konan, bersama anggota lain memutuskan untuk menempati kamar yang sudah dipesankan Hidan di lantai tiga. Konan berpikir bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, setelah mereka meninggalkan lantai dasar dengan asap rokok dan bau alkohol yang menggoda一serta membiarkan sang Ketua berada seorang diri di atap.

Namun, tanpa Konan maupun anggota Akatsuki lain sadari. Salah seorang pria paruh baya tengah menyeringai, dengan sebatang rokok di mulutnya. Seringaiannya seolah memperlihatkan niatan buruk pria tersebut. Pria itu pun beranjak dari posisinya, tepat ketika siluet gerombolan orang tadi menghilang dari pandangan. Ia pun kemudian berjalan menuju satu-satunya tangga di sana.

 _'Sepertinya aku mendapat tangkapan bagus malam ini,'_ batinnya seraya semakin memperlebar seringaiannya.

 **-oOo-**

 **KRIET**

"Baiklah, _Shishou_. Kita sampai," kata Hidan begitu pintu terbuka, dan menampilkan tempat terbuka, dimana kau bisa menikmati semilir angin dan rembulan yang bercahaya keemasan. Tempat yang begitu tenang untuk merenung一sangat berbanding terbalik dengan yang di lantai dasar.

Tanpa perlu mendapat izin dari Hidan. Hinata pun segera melangkah maju beberapa langkah, sebelum kemudian berhenti di sana一tak ada niatan untuk mengubah posisinya. Ia hanya diam, bahkan setelah Hidan meninggalkannya beberapa menit lalu. Sampai terdengar lagi suara derit engsel pintu di belakangnya. Namun Hinata tetap tak bergeming. Hanya tarikan di salah satu sudut bibirnya, sebagai reaksinya.

"Kau mengikutiku sejak di lantai dasar, bahkan memperhatikanku. Apa tujuanmu?" tanya Hinata bernada dingin, namun terkesan sinis. Mungkin Hidan tak menyadari seseorang mengikuti mereka一lebih tepatnya mengikuti Hinata. Namun, Hinata memiliki kepekaan yang luar biasa terhadap bau, getaran, dan suara.

Lelaki asing itu menyeringai, seraya berjalan mendekat. "Hyaa, rencanaku gagal rupanya."

"..."

"Tapi, kupikir kita bisa bersenang-senang di sini, Nona. Di sini sangat sepi dan juga dingin, kau tahu?" ujarnya santai, dengan seringai yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Lelaki itu tak tahu, bahaya apa yang menantinya di depan一bahwa _Shinigami_ bisa kapan saja mencabut nyawanya.

"Begitu?" balas Hinata dengan perkataan ambigu. "Tapi sayang sekali, aku tidak memesan seorang gigolo," ujarnya lagi.

Perlahan, diam-diam Hinata menarik keluar sebilah _wakizashi_ dan _tanto_ dari tempatnya, yang berada menggantung di tali tas pinggangnya一tersembunyi dibalik kain jaket yang sengaja Hinata ikatkan di pinggang. Hinata sengaja menitipkan _katana_ miliknya secara sembunyi-sembunyi pada Konan. Hal ini untuk menghindari kecurigaan dari orang lain.

"Tidak, tidak ... tentu saja Nona tidak memesan gigolo. Ini hanya bagian dari bonus pemesanan kamar."

Suara itu semakin mendekat, bersamaan itu pula Hinata semakin mengeratkan genggaman pada dua senjata di masing-masing tangannya. Hinata tak punya pilihan lain, selain membunuh pria awam ini. Dan tepat ketika hembusan napas pria itu dirasakan punggungnya, Hinata segera melakukan salto udara untuk melompati bahu pria itu, dan bersamaan itu pula ia menghujamkan wakizashi miliknya ke leher pria itu.

 **SET**

 **DUG**

 **BRUK**

Suara dua benda berat terjatuh, menjadi tanda berakhirnya kehidupan dari pria hidung belang itu. Hinata kemudian menghela napas berat, seraya mengibaskan _wakizashi_ miliknya, untuk menghilangkan darah yang menempel di mata pedangnya.

 _Tidak perlu mata byakugan untuk membunuh seorang pria hidung belang berotak udang_ 一pikir Hinata.

Keadaan seketika menjadi sunyi. Yang tersisa hanyalah Hinata di sana, dengan suara para gagak yang tiba-tiba berdatangan一seolah menunggu Hinata pergi, untuk mereka menyantap seonggok mayat di sana.

 _Namun, bukan itu yang para gagak itu tunggu._

Namun yang terjadi sedetik setelahnya, Hinata dikejutkan dengan suara tepuk tangan yang berasal dari arah samping kanannya. Hinata dengan rasa terkejutnya, segera mengaktifkan _byakugan_ miliknya, dan menengok ke sumber suara. Hinata dibuat cukup terkejut ketika mendapati sesosok wanita, yang membawa pedang besar yang dikenal sebagai pedang _zanbato_. Selebihnya, Hinata tak tahu bagaimana ciri-ciri wanita itu, yang jelas ia seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang. Tidak seperti mata normal lainnya, byakugan hanya bisa menampilkan siluet, dan tidak secara jelas dan detil. Namun keuntungannya, _byakugan_ mampu menampilkan gerakan lawan secara lambat.

" _Sugoi_ , _sugoi_ ... kau memang hebat seperti yang dibicarakan, Hinata- _san_!" Sosok itu akhirnya bersuara, namun masih dengan bertepuk tangan. "Tidak sia-sia, aku menjalankan misi ini," katanya lagi, dan kemudian menghentikan tepuk tangannya.

"Tikus lain?" ujar Hinata dengan nada sinis. Hinata mendecih lirih, seraya kembali menarik sudut bibirnya. Namun, di dalam dirinya, Hinata merasa heran一mempertanyakan dari mana wanita itu datang. Sebab Hinata tidak mendengar adanya langkah kaki, maupun bau seseorang yang berada di dekatnya selain mayat lelaki itu.

 _Atau mungkin sosok wanita itu tidak memiliki bau?_ 一pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di dalam pikirannya.

" _Etto_ ... lebih tepatnya, seseorang yang datang untuk menyelesaikan misinya. Dan apakah aku terlihat seperti tikus?" balas sosok wanita itu, yang diakhiri dengan pertanyaan polos. "Tidak, tidak ... aku yakin wujudku masih manusia. Walaupun aku bukan manusia." Wanita itu berkata lagi. Dan kali ini diakhiri dengan suara tawa di akhir.

Mendengar jawaban dari wanita asing di depannya. Seketika, Hinata beranggapan bahwa wanita aneh itu sedang mabuk karena frustasi dan ingin bunuh diri dengan _zanbato_ itu, atau mungkin overdosis heroin dan menjadi arwah penasaran yang membawa _zanbato_. Baiklah, mungkin yang terakhir itu tidak lucu. Karena, sampai kapanpun, Hinata tidak mempercayai adanya arwah penasaran.

"Kau mabuk? Atau apa?" tanya Hinata kemudian, seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja aku sadar, seratus persen. Dan aku kemari untuk membawamu bersamaku, ke markas _Police Underground_. Dunia seperti layaknya negeri dongeng, yang mana terdapat _vampire_ , _werewolf_ , _ghoul_ , dan masih banyak lagi," jawab sosok wanita itu, dengan ucapan setengah sadar. Dan sekarang, seratus persen Hinata yakin, jika wanita itu sedang mabuk.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba moodnya berubah一mungkin juga karena wanita gila itu. Hinata tak lagi ingin berada di atap lebih lama, dan ia pun segera melangkah menuju pintu atap dengan _byakugan_ yang masih aktif. Ia berpikir, berada di dalam ruangan lebih baik, dibanding harus satu tempat dengan orang yang setengah sadar dan mungkin sedikit tidak waras. Tidak, bukan berarti Hinata tidak pernah meminum alkohol. Tapi, setidaknya Hinata masih dalam batas wajar, jika mabuk.

Namun, hanya beberapa meter Hinata berjalan. Ia dikejutkan dengan pedang _zanbato_ yang tiba-tiba mendarat di depannya. Sontak Hinata pun melompat mundur, dengan sikap waspada. Yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah, kenyataan bahwa sosok wanita asing itu yang menyerang dirinya dengan sebilah _zanbato_.

"Mengabaikan seseorang itu ... adalah dosa besar," ujar wanita asing itu, dan tidak digubris sedikitpun oleh Hinata.

Hinata hanya mendecih pelan, seraya memperlebar seringaiannya. Jika dilihat bagaimana cara sosok wanita itu bergerak. Hinata menyimpulkan, bahwa sosok wanita itu sangat piawai menggunakan pedang besar itu. Itu artinya, wanita itu bisa saja adalah suruhan dari pemerintahan, atau mungkin anggota dari kelompok mafia lain yang menjadi musuh Akatsuki.

Tapi, tunggu. Di zaman sekarang, jarang sekali ada mafia yang menggunakan pedang sebagai senjata. Apalagi memakai _zanbato_ yang membutuhkan teknik khusus untuk menggunakannya. Seketika itu pula seringai di wajah Hinata luntur, ketika menyadari keanehan yang terjadi.

 **SET**

 **KRAK**

 **SET**

 **DRASH**

Berkali-kali Hinata berhasil menghindari serangan wanita asing itu, dan berkali-kali pula serangan itu menghantam permukaan lantai atap, dinding, bahkan tempat penampungan air一membuat tempat ini sedikit tergenang air.

Namun Hinata tak peduli, ia hanya mendecih setengah kesal. Kini posisi Hinata terpojok. Tiap kali ia hendak menyerang, wanita itu langsung menyerangnya. Ia juga tidak bisa menangkis serangan wanita itu一membuatnya harus menghindar dengan cepat, atau ia akan terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

"Heh, boleh juga kecepatanmu itu," ujar wanita asing itu, seraya mencabut _zanbato_ miliknya yang tertancap di lantai atap. Ia kemudian menyeringai. "Tapi ...,"

"..."

"Apa kau akan selamanya menghindar一Hyuuga Hinata- _san_?!"

 **SET**

 **DRASH**

 **SET**

 **TRANG**

Sekali lagi serangan itu datang dengan cepat ke arah Hinata. Dan serangan yang terakhir hampir saja memotong perut Hinata, jika saja ia tidak dengan cepat menangkisnya dengan _wakizashi_ dan _tanto_ miliknya. Entah kenapa, Hinata merasa jika wanita asing ini tidak bersungguh-sungguh menyerangnya. Jika wanita itu bersungguh-sungguh melakukannya一tentu saja, sebilah _zanbato_ itu akan dengan mudah menembus pertahanan miliknya.

"Kau tahu Hinata- _san_? Kau mempunyai mata yang bagus一mengerikan, namun memiliki sisi yang indah di baliknya. Apakah sisi indah itu adalah dirimu yang sebenarnya ... _ne_ , Hinata- _san_?"

Hinata mendecih, ketika mendengar ucapan dari lawannya. "Kau bermaksud membunuhku, atau memujiku?" ujar Hinata terkesan saskartik.

" _Etto_ ... sebenarnya tidak keduanya," jawab wanita asing itu, seraya mengarahkan pandangan ke arah langit.

Melihat lawannya yang lengah. Hinata pun dengan cepat segera membuat gerakan menendang, tepat pada perut lawannya. Setelahnya, ia menendang di area leher dan bahu milik lawannya一hingga terdengar bunyi patahan tulang. Hinata kemudian melompat mundur dan kembali memasang posisi siaga, seraya mengatur napas. Sepasang _byakugan_ miliknya, bagai tatapan mata elang yang tak melepaskan pandang dari mangsanya.

 _'Satu menit lagi. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini,'_ batin Hinata ketika menyadari waktu pemakaian _byakugan_ hampir habis.

Sedangkan wanita asing itu. Ia tampak berusaha bangkit dengan bertumpu pada _zanbato_ miliknya yang tertancap di lantai atap. Sebelah tangannya tampak memegangi bagian perutnya yang terkena serangan. Namun, bukannya merintih kesakitan, wanita itu malah tersenyum.

 _Dia benar-benar tidak waras_ 一begitu pikir Hinata.

" _Omoshiroi_ , _omoshiroi_. Kau memang pantas bergabung dan dipuji, Hyuuga Hinata- _san_ ," ujar wanita itu. Wanita itu kemudian kembali mencabut _zanbato_ miliknya, seraya menatap Hinata dengan raut jenaka.

Hal itu membuat Hinata semakin was-was, terlebih _byakugan_ miliknya sudah mencapai batasnya. Dan benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian efek byakugan telah hilang. Membuat pandangan Hinata kembali menghitam. Namun, Hinata tak mau menyerah sampai di sana一meski tanpa _byakugan_.

" _Are_? Kau sudah kehabisan waktu rupanya. Apa kau yakin bisa mengalahkanku dengan keadaanmu tanpa _byakugan_ ... _ne_ , Hinata- _san_ ," ujar wanita itu dengan nada yang terkesan polos, namun juga memberi kesan sinis.

Hinata terkejut ketika mendengarkan perkataan wanita asing di depannya. Rahasia terbesar dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata, mulai diketahui orang luar. Hinata pun mendecih, sebelum akhirnya memperlihatkan seluas senyum angkuh miliknya. Ia kemudian berujar, "jadi ... kau sudah mengetahuinya ya?"

"..."

"Bukankah itu akan memudahkanmu untuk membunuh wanita buta sepertiku?" balas Hinata seraya tersenyum sinis. Berpikir, mungkin memang sudah waktunya Shinigami mengambil jiwanya. Namun, jawaban dari wanita itu selanjutnya, membuatnya cukup terkejut dan sedikit bersyukur.

" _Iie_ , _iie_. Tentu saja tidak." Wanita itu menggeleng cepat, bersamaan dengan kata-kata penolakan yang keluar dari mulutnya一membuat Hinata terdiam seketika.

"..."

"Bukankah dari awal sudah kukatakan ... aku tidak bermaksud membunuhmu, Hinata- _san_. Aku hanya menjalankan misi, untuk merekrut dirimu, menjadi bagian dari kami一 _Police Underground_ ," jelas wanita itu, kembali mengulang perkataannya di awal.

Hinata hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seraya menahan tawa yang ingin meledak dari dirinya. "Apa kau一"

"Hinata- _shishou_ , apa anda baik-baik saja?" Seketika itu pula mulut Hinata terkatup rapat. Suara Konan tanpa sadar memotong perkataan Hinata, bersamaan dengan suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Sedangkan wanita asing yang sempat menyerangnya itu hanya menutup mulutnya一seolah-olah tampak terkejut. "Ups, sepertinya pertemuan kita harus berhenti sampai di sini dulu," ujar wanita itu seraya bergerak mundur hingga mencapai tepi atap.

"Tu一"

" _Jaa ne_ , Hinata- _san_ ," ujar wanita asing itu lagi, sebelum kemudian melompat dari sana一terjun menuju permukaan tanah.

Hinata membulatkan matanya. "Tu-Tunggu! Aku belum selesai bicara一Hei ...!" seru Hinata, seraya berjalan mendekati tepi atap. Ia mungkin tidak bisa melihat, namun ia bisa mendegar suara angin yang mengatakan bahwa一seseorang baru saja menjatuhkan diri dari tepi atap, menuju permukaan tanah.

Namun ketika hendak mencapai tepi, seseorang menarik bahunya一membuat langkahnya terhenti seketika. "Apa yang一"

" _Shishou_ , apa yang anda lakukan? Anda tidak bermaksud untuk bunuh diri, kan?" ujar seorang pria dengan suara beratnya. Suara berat itu, Hinata mengenalinya. Suara itu milik Gaara, salah satu anggota kepercayaannya.

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bunuh diri? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata bingung, seraya memandang kosong ke arah depan. "Aku sedang mencari seorang wanita yang menyerangku tadi. Dia membawa _zanbato_ dan baru saja melompat dari tepi atap," ujarnya lagi.

Perkataan Hinata lantas membuat para anggotanya saling melemparkan pandangan一bingung. Pasalnya mereka tak melihat adanya bekas pertarungan besar di sini. Jika memang Hinata baru saja bertarung dengan seseorang yang memakai _zanbato_ , tentu tidak akan serapi ini. Namun kenyataannya, mereka hanya mendapati seonggok mayat laki-laki yang terpisah menjadi dua bagian. Dan yang menjadi alasan mereka datang adalah, suara tembakan peluru yang berasal dari atap一tempat Hinata berada.

"Apa maksudmu _Shishou_? Anda sedang mengigau?" ujar Hidan seraya menahan tawa. "Tidak ada bekas pertarungan besar di sini. Dan kalaupun ada seseorang memakai _zanbato_ di zaman ini, dia pasti sudah gila," ujar Hidan lagi, membuat yang lain sukses tertawa一kecuali Konan dan Gaara.

"Aku serius," ucap Hinata setengah kesal. Jujur saja, Hinata merasa dongkol bukan main. Dirinya berani bersumpah, jika ia memang melawan wanita aneh, gila, sinting itu di sini. Oh, atau mungkin saja mata mereka mulai rabun karena penuaan dini.

"Sudahlah kalian semua! Tidak baik menertawakan seorang Pimpinan," celetuk Konan, dan seketika suara tawa itu berhenti. "Jika itu yang dikatakan _Shishou_. Bukankah sebaiknya kita memeriksa keadaan?"

"Tapi一"

"Terutama kau Hidan! Bisakah kau membedakan mana bercanda dan mana yang serius?" sela Konan, seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Hidan.

Hidan tampak menggaruk tengkuknya. Entah ini sudah keberapa kali ia mendapat ceramah dari Konan. " _Gomen_ , _gomen_. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak melihat apapun, Shishou," ujar Hidan.

"Mungkin sikap kami yang barusan, memang keterlaluan. Tapi kami memang tidak melihat adanya pertarungan dengan alat seberat _zanbato_ ," celetuk Sasori dengan senyum menawannya. "Kami kemari karena mendengar suara tembakan dari atap. Dan berkat lambatnya otak Hidan, yang baru sadar jika kalian tadi tengah diikuti," ucap Sasori lagi, dan sukses mendapat tatapan tak terima dari Hidan.

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku tidak lambat berpikir. Aku hanya一"

" _Sumimasen_ , _Shishou_. Tapi kali ini aku setuju dengan si Otak Udang ini," ujar Konan menyela perkataan Hidan, seraya menunjuk ke arah Hidan. "Dan maafkan atas kelengahan kami, hingga membuat anda harus melakukannya sendiri," lanjut Konan lagi. Ia tampak tak mempedulikan tatapan tak terima dari Hidan, yang tertuju ke arahnya.

Mendengar penjelasan dari para anggotanya, menbuat Hinata memilih menghela napas pasrah dan berpikir一mungkin ini efek samping karena tidak meminum alkohol, sehingga membuat dirinya berhalusinasi.

"Baiklah, jam berapa sekarang?"

"Masih pukul dua pagi."

"Antarkan aku ke kamar, aku ingin beristirahat. Sekitar tiga jam lagi, kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini." Perkataan Hinata, terdengar bagai perintah di telinga para anggotanya. Membuat mereka tak punya pilihan selain mematuhinya.

" _Wakarimashita, Shishou_." Mereka berujar serempak, namun dalam _volume_ suara yang berbeda-beda.

Konan segera menuntun Hinata untuk melangkah di sampingnya. Sedangkan yang lain, berjalan mengekor di belakang Konan dan Hinata. Mereka sama sekali tak menyadari, jika dua pasang mata tengah memperhatikan mereka dari atap gedung lain.

 **-oOo-**

"Haah ... tadi itu hampir saja. Bukan begitu, Sui- _chan_?"

 **PLETAK**

" _I-Ittai_! Kenapa kau malah memukul kepalaku? Kau bisa membuatku amnesia, kau tahu?!" rintih sosok wanita berambut merah sepinggang, seraya memegangi bagian kepalanya yang mendapat jitakan dari pria di hadapannya.

Sedangkan si pria yang dipanggilnya 'Sui- _chan_ ' itu, tampak menahan diri untuk tidak mengetuk kepala wanita di hadapannya一lagi. "Kau bisa saja membunuhnya tadi, Karin! Terlebih ... kau tidak akan amnesia hanya karena pukulan kecil di kepala."

Wanita yang dipanggil Karin itu malah terkekeh pelan, dan kembali mengalihkan pandang ke arah atap yang sempat menjadi tempat pertarungan antara dirinya dan targetnya一Hinata.

"Hyaah ... aku hanya bermaksud mengetesnya sedikit, tadi." Karin tersenyum diakhir kata. "Dan sekarang, aku mengerti mengapa Jendral begitu menginginkannya," ucapnya seraya mengangguk kecil一menyetujui perkataan sang pimpinan yang kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

Pria yang bernama Sui itu mendengus, ketika mendengar perkataan dari Karin. "Kau baru saja memuji wanita buta yang berhasil berjalan tanpa tongkat." Suigetsu berujar sinis, seraya mendecih lirih di akhir kalimatnya. "Aku benar-benar tak mengerti cara berpikirmu yang mirip dengan manusia一walaupun kau bukan manusia."

Mendengar komentar dari Suigetsu, Karin hanya tertawa lirih一membuat Suigetsu memandang heran ke arahnya. "Suatu saat kau akan mengerti. Hal-hal menarik di balik kelemahan dari tiap-tiap manusia," ujar Karin, seraya beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya semula. Ia kemudian memilih bersandar di salah satu dinding pembatas yang masih berdiri, dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Suigetsu hanya menghela napas kesal, sesaat setelah mendengar perkataan Karin. Dirinya tidak mengerti, mengapa Karin begitu memuji wanita buta bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu. Menurut Suigetsu, tidak ada yang menarik dari wanita buta itu.

Dan Suigetsu pun berpikir一 _bukankah masih banyak manusia lain yang lebih berpotensi menjadi Police Underground, dibanding seorang wanita buta pemilik byakugan?_

Kadang Suigetsu benar-benar tidak mengerti cara berpikir sang Jendral一pemimpin organisasi _Police Underground._

 **.**

 **Police Underground**

 **.**

Matahari mulai menampakkan cahayanya di ufuk timur. Meski begitu, suasana malam masih menguasai Jepang一masih pukul setengah lima pagi. Namun, tampak sekelompok orang yang berjalan melewati jalan utama Distrik 13. Kejadian beberapa jam lalu, bagai angin lalu dibenak Hinata maupun para anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya. Hinata berpikir, bahwa wanita yang membawa _zanbato_ itu hanya halusinasinya saja一mungkin efek karena tidak meminum alkohol seharian. Dan kini, sebentar lagi mereka akan mencapai kedamaian sesaat di hutan Hamamatsu. Setidaknya untuk beberapa minggu, bebas dari kejaran polisi dan ancaman dari mafia lain.

Namun, baru saja pemikiran indah itu terlintas di dalam benak mereka masing-masing. Mereka dikejutkan dengan suara tembakan ke udara dari arah belakang mereka. Sontak mereka pun berhenti, dan segera berbalik. Dan seketika itu pula para Anggota Akatsuki terkejut bukan main, kala mendapati belasan sosok yang berdiri beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berpijak. Mereka pun segera mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing, dan memasang sikap waspada.

"Y-Yakuza!" seru salah seorang anggota Akatsuki.

Mendengar kata 'Yakuza' yang keluar dari salah satu mulut anggotanya. Hinata pun menarik sebilah katana miliknya, dan maju satu langkah ke depan. Ia juga mengaktifkan byakugan miliknya, sehingga ia bisa kembali mendapat fungsi matanya一walau tak secara normal.

"Danzo," gumam Hinata lirih seraya memasang sikap siaga, dengan sebilah katana di tangan kanannya. Setelah sekian lama, sejak pertarungan terakhirnya dengan Yakuza. Hinata benar-benar tidak menyangka akan berhadapan lagi dengan Danzo一tangan kanan dari Pimpinan Tertinggi Yakuza.

"Yo!"

"..."

"Lama tidak berjumpa, _ne_ ... Hinata- _san_ ," ujar Danzo dengan seluas seringai di wajahnya, seraya mengeluarkan dua buah _revolver_ dari saku jasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Katana : pedang khas jepang, yang digunakan oleh para samurai.

Zanbato : pedang besar yang mampu melumpuhkam tentara berkuda sekalipun (pedangnya Suigetsu di anime asli)

Wakizashi : sejenis pedang seperti katana, tapi lebih pendek. (Biasanya memang dibuat senjata pendamping katana)

Tanto : pisau kecil khas Jepang, yang praktis untuk serangan jarak dekat.

.

.

A/N :

Hola.

Kalian udah pada tahu kan kekurangannya Hinata apa? Yap tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Sebesar apapun kekuatan yang dimiliki seseorang pasti memiliki celah/kelemahan (saya ingin menyampaikan maksud itu lewat karakter Hinata yang memang saya buat buta).

Sebutan wanita itu karena umur bukan karna hal lain. Jadi jangan salah pahan. Rasanya aneh, Hinata yang udah 22 tahun tapi disebut gadis.

Maaf yang juga ngikutin fic lain :'3 saya sedang berusaha ngetik + ngedit disela-sela kesibukan akan tugas sekolah. Untuk selanjutnya mungkin yang bakal update itu, Let's Start The Game, sama Canterville (lagi OTW koreksi+edit)

 _Special thanks for followers, favers, and reviewers._

Akhir kata. Terima kasih.

 **Sign**

Rald


	3. Chapter 2 : Ambang (Bagian I)

**Police Underground**

 _ **Disclaimer ©**_ Masashi Kishimoto

 _ **Writter ©**_ Gherald

 _ **Genre**_ **:** Action, Supranatural, Friendship, Romance.

 _ **Rate**_ : M (No Lemon/Lime)

 _ **Pairing**_ : [Naruto x Hinata] and others.

 **WARNING**

 _Typo(s), OOC, Violence, No Lemon/Lime!, Multichapter, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **OPENING THEME**

 _ **One Ok Rock – Nothing Helps**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **^Enjoy Reading^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 2**

 **-** _ **Ambang (Bagian I)-**_

 _ **.**_

"Yo!"

"..."

"Lama tidak berjumpa, _ne_ ... Hinata- _san_ ," ujar Danzo dengan seluas seringai di wajahnya, seraya mengeluarkan dua buah pistol dari saku jasnya.

Sedangkan Hinata tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggeram, seraya menatap tajam ke arah sosok yang disebutnya bernama Danzo. Genggaman tangan kanannya pada gagang _katana_ pun mengerat. Kini yang ada di dalam otaknya hanyalah, bagaimana caranya mengalahkan Danzo tanpa harus mengorbankan Akatsuki. Sebab ia tahu betul — siapa Danzo.

Pria tua nan picik, yang merupakan pimpinan tingkat tiga dalam organisasi Yakuza (organisasi mafia terbesar di Jepang). Danzo mengurus bagian perdagangan senjata, dan tak jarang juga ambil bagian dalam negosiasi — atau lebih benar disebut pengancaman. Bagaimana bisa negosiasi disebut bujuk rayu, jika Danzo sendiri tak segan-segan melubangi kepala orang yang menolak tawarannya. Jika sudah berurusan dengan Yakuza, apalagi Danzo; tidak ada pilihan lain selain menjawab ya atau menganggukkan kepala — itu jika kau menginginkan nyawamu masih tetap berada pada tempatnya.

Pernah satu kali Hinata berurusan dengan Danzo. Itu terjadi sudah cukup lama, dimana pada saat itu Hinata menolak tawaran Danzo untuk berada di bawah pundi-pundi organisasi Yakuza dengan menjadi salah satu bawahan para pejabat kotor. Namun, Hinata menolak dengan alasan Akatsuki tak ingin berdamai dengan para pejabat, dan merasa bahwa Akatsuki sudah cukup kuat tanpa harus melibatkan para pejabat. Saat itu pulalah, adegan baku tembak tak bisa dihentikan, meskipun pada saat itu mereka tengah berada di restoran hotel bintang lima yang sudah disewa secara privasi. Hal itu pun mengundang pihak kepolisian untuk ikut hadir dalam pesta baku tembak mereka; menangkap ketua Akatsuki merupakan prioritas utama pihak kepolisian dan pejabat. Dan seketika itu pula, Akatsuki menjadi buronan kelas atas karena menolak bekerja sama dengan para pejabat — di mata pihak pejabat dan kepolisian. Namun di mata masyarakat, Akatsuki seolah menjadi mafia keji yang melakukan pembunuhan pada masyarakat biasa — karena sehari setelahnya, terdapat lima warga yang digantung di alun-alun kota, dan Akatsuki menjadi kambing hitam dalam peristiwa itu.

 _Drama politik benar-benar mengagumkan, bukan?_

Pertemuan Akatsuki dengan Yakuza itu pun membuat dua orang anggota Akatsuki yang terbilang baru, tewas dalam kejadian tersebut dan lima orang anggota kepercayaan Akatsuki mengalami luka tembak di area yang cukup vital. Cukup tragis memang, dan sejak saat itu Hinata tidak berminat untuk berurusan dengan Yakuza maupun mafia lainnya, apapun tawarannya dan keuntungannya. Hinata merasa, bahwa Akatsuki saja sudah cukup untuk menjadi rumahnya. Namun, semuanya mungkin akan jauh lebih buruk dari waktu itu. Karena kali ini, semuanya terlihat sudah dipersiapkan. Anggota yang Danzo bawa, bukanlah anggota kelas rendahan bahkan menengah, mereka terlihat seperti anggota kepercayaan Yakuza — terlihat dari banyaknya cincin di jari mereka, menandakan tingginya peringkat mereka dalam organisasi Yakuza.

"Cih!" decih Hinata seraya melemparkan tatapan bengis ke arah Danzo, seraya mengacungkan ujung pedangnya ke arah pria tua itu. "Heh, Pak Tua ...! Aku tak pernah menduga akan bertemu denganmu lagi di sini," kata Hinata seraya menyeringai kecil. "Jangan katakan bahwa ini hanya suatu kebetulan, kau bisa membuatku tertawa karena itu."

Untuk sesaat, Danzo tertawa keras. "Kurasa kau bukanlah orang yang bisa diajak berbasa-basi. Kau terlalu pintar untuk itu," ujar Danzo bernada sinis, "tidak salah jika harga kepalamu sangat mahal di sini!" ujar Danzo seraya menunjukkan sebuah selebaran dari saku jasnya ke arah Hinata, dimana di sana terpampang foto Hinata dan sebuah nilai yang tertera di sana sebesar 100 juta yen. Danzo kemudian berpaling menatap ke arah Konan yang berdiri di samping Hinata, ia kemudian tersenyum. "Dan kau juga, nona一harga kepalamu juga cukup mahal. Kurasa aku akan menbawa milikmu juga."

Dengan sebuah senyum yang terukir di wajahnya, Hinata bersiap dengan kuda-kuda penyerangannya seraya mempertajam sepasang manik _byakugan_ miliknya yang aktif. "Itu pun jika kau bisa membawanya. Tapi, kupastikan ...,"

"..."

"一 akulah yang akan mendapatkan kepalamu lebih dulu." Hinata mengeluarkan seringaian kecil, dan pada detik berikutnya ia berlari cepat ke arah Danzo dengan menghunuskan pedangnya; tepat dalam jarak lima meter, Hinata mengubah posisi tangannya menjadi posisi hendak menebas. Tebasan secara horizontal ia layangkan, namun dihindari dengan mudah oleh Danzo; dari tebasan horizontal itu, berlanjut dengan tebasan secara vertikal. Kemudian berlanjut pada tebasan cepat yang membentuk jaring-jaring tak kasat mata, yang akhirnya berhasil menggores sedikit bagian wajah Danzo.

Rasa perih pada sisi kiri wajahnya, membuat Danzo memperlebar seringaiannya dan mulai mengikuti alur pertarungan yang diciptakan Hinata. Dengan sebuah pistol di tangan kirinya, ia pun menembak Hinata untuk sedikit menahan pergerakan wanita itu. Namun, sayangnya peluru-peluru yang dilancarkannya dengan mudah dihindari, bahkan ditangkis menggunakan sebilah _katana_ di tangan musuhnya. Meski tahu hasilnya sia-sia, Danzo tetap menembak tanpa meredupkan seringai di wajahnya.

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **TRANG**

 **SET**

 **TRANG**

Terus menghindar dan menangkis tiap tembakan Danzo, Hinata melakukan hal itu secara cepat selama beberapa detik. Sampai tiba saat dimana Danzo memberi jeda pada tembakannya, Hinata pun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melayangkan tebasannya. Sepasang kaki jenjangnya bergerak cepat secara beriringan, sebelum akhirnya melompat ke udara dan melayangkan tebasan secara vertikal; namun lagi-lagi berhasil dihindari oleh Danzo dan membuat serangannya menabrak permukaan tanah.

 **BRAK**

 **BANG**

 **TRANG**

"Cih!" decih Hinata. Tak cukup sampai sana, Hinata terus berusaha untuk menyerang Danzo sembari menghindari tiap-siap peluru yang melesat ke arahnya. Sepasang mata _byakugan_ miliknya bergerak liar, demi mencari celah lawannya dan setiap kali ia menemukannya, ia tak segan-segan masuk ke celah itu untuk memberikan serangan.

 **-oOo-**

" _S-Shishou_!"

Konan berteriak keras dan hendak berlari menyusul Hinata yang bertarung mati-matian melawan Danzo. Namun, gerakannya berubah mundur, ketika sebuah peluru melesat ke arahnya dan hampir mengenai kakinya. Sontak, ia pun menoleh ke asal suara ledakan peluru itu; ia pun mendapati sekumpulan anggota Yakuza lainnya yang tampak menyeringai seraya bersiap dengan senjata mereka masing-masing.

"Hei kalian — berusahalah menghormati lawan kalian," kata salah satu anggota Yakuza yang berada di barisan terdepan, seraya memasukkan peluru ke dalam senapan miliknya. "Apa yang kalian harapkan? Apa kalian berharap orang yang kalian panggil _**shishou**_ itu akan membantu kalian?" ujarnya lagi, dan kemudian menyeringai seraya mendecih pelan. "Orang buta sepertinya, tidak akan bertahan lama melawan tuan Danzo. Jadi, biar kupersingkat ini." Kemudian ia mengacungkan senapannya ke arah Konan, tanpa perlu membidik ia perlahan menarik pelatuknya dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Matilah!"

 **DOR**

 **TRANG**

Sesaat setelah peluru diluncurkan, keadaan berubah menjadi hening walau hanya sedetik. Raut terkejut sesaat tampak hinggap di wajah anggota Yakuza, ketika melihat aksi seorang wanita yang berhasil menangkis sebuah peluru berkecepatan tinggi, hanya dengan menggunakan sebilah _wakizashi._

"Kau pikir, dengan siapa kau berhadapan sekarang?" ujar Konan dengan nada bertanya dan suara rendah, seolah mengintimidasi. "Kau berbicara soal penghargaan dan semacamnya, eh? Tapi jika kau punya akal sehat ... tidak ada kebaikan dalam dunia hitam ini — bahkan mungkin di dunia putih sekalipun," ujarnya lagi. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pistol yang tersampir di pinggulnya, dan membuka penutup pelurunya. "Tapi maaf aku akan mengambil kata-kata itu darimu ...,"

"— biar kupersingkat ini."

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

Detik berikutnya, Konan melepaskan tembakan ke arah anggota Yakuza sembari berlari merapat mencari tempat berlindung untuk melakukan baku tembak. Hal ini pun juga diikuti dengan anggota Akatsuki lainnya, mereka berpencar dan mencari sesuatu untuk dijadikan perisai mereka. "Deidara, sekarang!" ujar Konan seraya mengangguk kecil ke arah Deidara yang berdiri di sampingnya. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Deidara, mereka pun bergerak menjauh dari lokasi baku tembak bersama dengan sebuah peti hitam yang masing-masing mereka bawa.

 **-oOo-**

 **SET**

 **SET**

 **SET**

 **SRAT**

 **CRASH**

Danzo begitu terkejut, sehingga tak bisa mengelak dengan sempurna. Ia pun terkena goresan pedang milik Hinata di dada kanannya. Raut wajahnya yang semula terkejut, kemudian berubah menjadi bengis. Ia kemudian membuang salah satu pistolnya, dan menarik sebilah _katana_ yang tergantung di samping kanan tubuhnya. Ia pun mulai menangkis, serta membalas serangan Hinata yang terbilang sangat cepat. Bahkan, ia sendiri tak yakin, jika seorang jendral sekalipun memiliki kesempatan menang dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu dengan sang Ketua Akatsuki.

 **SET**

 **TRANG**

 **CRASH**

 **GREP**

 _'Sial, dia benar-benar mengerikan,'_ batin Danzo berwajah serius seraya menahan sebilah katana untuk tak lebih dalam menancap di bahu kirinya — hanya dengan tangan kosong ia menahannya. Meski berhasil mengacaukan serangan Hinata, tapi tetap saja katana itu mengenai bagian tubuhnya — setidaknya itu lebih baik, dibanding mengenai sasaran utamanya. Awalnya, ia pikir Hinata akan menyerang dari kanan dan mengincar lehernya dari sisi kanan; namun ternyata serangan itu hanya tipuan belaka. Sejak awal, wanita itu tidak mengincar lehernya dari sisi kanan, melainkan dari sisi kiri. Dengan memanfaatkan gerakan cepatnya dan mata _byakugan_ itu, wanita di hadapannya ini berhasil melancarkan serangan tipuan terhadapnya.

 **SET**

 **TRANG**

 **SET**

 **TRANG**

 **SET**

 **TRANG**

Suara benturan antara dua bilah besi tipis, menjadi melodi pertarungan kali ini. Merasa adanya sesuatu yang aneh, Hinata pun mempertajam _byakugan_ miliknya untuk dapat melihat bagian dalam tubuh Danzo. Normalnya, manusia akan merasa kesakitan saat mendapat serangan pada titik-titik vital mereka; dan hal itu tak terlihat pada Danzo. Pria tua itu bahkan bergerak, seolah tak mendapat serangan apapun. Padahal Hinata sejak tadi selalu mengenai tepat titik-titik vital Danzo, seharusnya pria itu mulai lemas karena kehabisan darah, atau rasa nyeri akibat luka-luka itu. Namun, entah kenapa tidak ada perubahan yang berarti — bahkan semua luka-luka yang dibuatnya pada tubuh Danzo tak terlihat sedikit pun. Tubuh pria itu seolah beregenerasi dengan cepat.

Ketika sepasang mata _byakugan_ miliknya berhasil menembus ke arah organ dan berlanjut pada syaraf-syaraf Danzo. Seketika itu pula, Hinata tak mampu menyimpan rasa terkejutnya. Dua — tidak — bahkan tiga! Danzo memiliki tiga jantung di dalam tubuhnya, dan ketiganya bukanlah jantung manusia yang sering ia lihat, serta warna dari jantung itu bukanlah putih seperti yang biasa dilihatnya dengan mata byakugan. Melainkan berwarna hitam pekat, dan berdetak abnormal juga bergerak seolah jantung-jantung itu memiliki nyawa mereka sendiri.

' _A-Apa?!'_ batin Hinata terkejut, dan mulai kehilangan kefokusannya.

Danzo yang mengerti mimik terkejut Hinata pun semakin memperlebar seringainya. Ia menduga, bahwa wanita muda di hadapannya mulai kehilangan kefokusannya — mungkin karena wanita itu berhasil mengetahui sesuatu tentang dirinya. Dan benar saja, seperti dugaannya. Pada tebasan Hinata yang terakhir, terasa sangat berbeda — seperti ada keraguan dalam gerakannya. Dan hal itu pun membuat Danzo dengan mudah memukul mundur Hinata dalam beberapa meter, sekaligus membalas serangan Hinata padanya.

 **SET**

 **TRANG**

 **DRAASSH**

 **BRAK**

"Ugh!"

Sekitar sepuluh meter Hinata terlempar dan berakhir dengan menabrak sebuah dinding bangunan di belakangnya, beberapa puing kecil pun runtuh dan menimpa tubuhnya. Darah pun secara paksa keluar dari mulut dan juga bagian tubuhnya yang lain, saat punggungnya berbenturan dengan dinding beton. Serangan Danzo mengenai bagian-bagian vitalnya secara bersamaan, membuat beberapa tulang rusuknya patah. Hinata yang tak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya pun terjatuh terkelungkup. Ia kemudian berusaha mendongak dan menatap ke arah sosok Danzo yang berada cukup jauh di depannya. Pening sesaat menghinggapi kepalanya, dan pandangannya sempat memburam. Penglihatannya yang tak sempurna pun, menjadi terasa semakin cacat.

Memang benar, mata _byakugan_ mampu menguak rahasia dunia. Namun, tetap saja _byakugan_ tak mampu menembus warna dunia. Hinata hanya mampu melihat warna hitam, putih, dan indigo saja. Itulah kelemahan dari _byakugan_. Dengan kata lain, Hinata tetaplah buta warna walau menggunakan _byakugan_ sekalipun.

' _Sial! P-Pedangku ...'_

Danzo tertawa. "Sekarang, apa kau sudah tahu perbedaan kekuatan kita di sini, hm?" katanya di sela-sela suara tawanya, seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah. "Tidak! Tapi kau memang sudah tahu akan hal ini, bukankah begitu ... nona Hinata?" ujarnya lagi, dan kemudian menarik keras rambut _indigo_ milik Hinata, hingga membebaskannya dari ikatannya.

"Argh! B-Brengsek!" umpat Hinata seraya mengernyit, menahan rasa sakit di area kepalanya. Ia menatap Danzo dengan sebelah mata, sembari memegangi pangkal rambutnya, berharap mengurangi rasa sakit yang ada. "K-Kau pikir hanya dengan memiliki tiga jantung, kau bisa mendapatkan kepalaku? Jangan bercanda Pak Tua, k-kau — ugh!" Ucapan Hinata terpotong dan berubah menjadi rintihan, ketika rasa sesak ia rasakan. Danzo menekan lehernya — mencekiknya, sampai ia merasakan kehilangan oksigen secara bertahap.

"Diam!" bentak Danzo, seraya menggerakkan lengannya yang mencekik Hinata ke atas. Ia kemudian menyeringai, kala melihat bagaimana perjuangan sosok wanita di hadapannya untuk meraup oksigen. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Hyuuga Hinata ...!" Ia semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada leher Hinata, membuat wajah si empunya mulai membiru.

"Ugh!"

Danzo terkekeh kecil, dengan wajah bengis ia menatap Hinata seolah melontarkan hinaan terhadap wanita itu. "Lihatlah dirimu saat ini, Nona! Kau bahkan lebih menyedihkan dari seekor tikus lab!" ujarnya bernada angkuh, "kau bilang kau akan melenyapkanku, eh? Seharusnya aku yang bilang — hentikan imajinasi konyolmu itu, dan lihatlah dirimu saat ini. Karena akulah yang akan melenyapkanmu dan membawa kepalamu, sekarang!"

 **CKLEK**

Dan detik berikutnya, Danzo mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah kepala Hinata seraya membuka penutup pelurunya. Jari telunjuknya bersiap menarik pelatuk dari pistol miliknya. Hinata yang merasakan besi dingin menyentuh jidatnya pun mulai merasa panik, namun juga merasa ringan. Dalam detik-detik kematiannya, Hinata justru memperlihatkan senyum tipisnya. Berbeda dari yang biasanya, kali ini penuh ketulusan dan juga kemurnian, bukan amarah dan dendam — meski kesan angkuh tak bisa hilang dari sana.

"Selamat tinggal ... Hyuuga Hinata."

 **DARR**

 **SYUUT**

Suara tembakan terdengar samar dalam indera pendengaran Hinata. Entah mengapa, ia tak merasakan sakit sedikit pun, bahkan semilir angin masih bisa dirasakannya. Seketika itu, ia berpikir bahwa inilah rasa dari akhirat. Namun, ketika ia mendengar suara rintihan dari Danzo dan terlepasnya cengkraman Danzo pada lehernya, sehingga membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah dan terbatuk pelan. Saat itulah ia baru menyadari, bahwa dirinya masih hidup. Dengan cepat, Hinata membuka matanya dan mendongak — menatap sosok Danzo, dan mencoba mempertajam sepasang mata _byakugan_ miliknya yang hampir mencapai batasnya. Pandangan Hinata seketika membulat terkejut, kala melihat salah satu jantung milik Danzo hancur dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi adalah, adanya sebuah peluru yang bersarang di sana.

' _S-Siapa?'_ Hinata segera mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru kota, mencari sosok yang berhasil menembak Danzo. Dan tatapan Hinata terpaku pada salah satu gedung tinggi yang cukup jauh dari lokasinya saat ini. Dalam mata _byakugan_ miliknya, ia melihat dua sosok berada di sana, salah satunya tampak melambaikan tangan ke arahnya seraya mengangkat sebuah kertas dengan tulisan di dalamnya. Hinata pun membacanya, dan seolah mengerti akan situasinya, ia pun segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk menjauh dari tubuh Danzo.

"Hei! U-rusan kita belum —"

 **PIP**

 **PIP**

 **PIP**

 **BAM**

 **BLAAR**

Suara ledakan keras terjadi tepat di tempat Danzo berdiri. Hinata yang masih berada dalam jangkauan radius ledakan pun akhirnya terpental kecil, membuatnya jatuh terkelungkup. Punggungnya seolah terbakar, karena panas api yang berada didekatnya. Dengan kepayahan, ia pun segera bangkit dan mencoba berdiri meski rasa lemas masih ia rasakan. Rasa lega dirasakannya untuk sesaat, karena beberapa detik kemudian rasa lega itu berubah menjadi perasaan resah. Hinata pun kembali mempertajam sepasang mata _byakugan_ miliknya, dan ia pun mendapati sosok Danzo yang seolah beregenerasi; tubuh Danzo yang semula sudah berwujud gumpalan darah pun kembali secara perlahan, membentuk sebuah wujud baru yang bukan manusia. Sosok itu pun berjalan keluar secara perlahan dari dalam api ledakan dalam keadaan masih beregenerasi; dan dalam sekejap tubuhnya yang semula belum sempurna pun menjadi kembali utuh dengan wujud barunya — _werewolf_ berkepala tiga.

' _D-Dia — apa sebenarnya dia ini?'_

Hinata pun semakin tak mampu menahan keterkejutannya, ada rasa takut yang tiba-tiba saja mulai memenuhi rongga dadanya — rasa takut yang sama, yang pernah ia rasakan 12 tahun lalu. Tragedi itu — satu-satunya tragedi yang merenggut segalanya, yang mengambil segalanya dan membakarnya menjadi abu. Ingatan itu, ingatan yang tersimpan rapi dalam memori ingatannya pun berhamburan dan menciptakan rasa kejut di dalam otaknya.

" **Selamat atas keberhasilanmu, Hyuuga Hinata-** _ **san**_ **."**

.

.

.

"T-Tidak mungkin! B-Bagaimana bisa dia ..."

Deidara tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, ketika sosok Danzo mampu selamat dari ledakan dari peluru bom miliknya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah perubahan wujud Danzo yang terlihat seperti bukan manusia. Lewat teropong di tangannya, ia juga bisa melihat sosok ketuanya yang tampak tak kalah terkejut di sana. Deidara pun memilih melepas teropongnya dan menghela napas gusar, dan kemudian menatap ke arah Konan yang tampak termangu.

' _A-Apa-apaan ini?'_ batin Konan terkejut bukan main. Sepasang manik ungu tuanya, kemudian beralih menatap Deidara yang juga menatapnya. "Deidara ..."

Dengan anggukan penuh keyakinan juga tatapan yang menyiratkan ketajaman, Deidara seolah memberi isyarat pada Konan untuk melanjutkan aksi mereka di sini. Konan yang mendapatkan isyarat itu pun, kembali memegang senapan miliknya, dan membidik sasarannya lagi; sedangkan Deidara tampak sibuk dengan rakitan bom miliknya.

 **DARR**

 **SYUUT**

"Ledakkan!"

 **PIP**

 **SPLASH**

Suara tembakan pun kembali terdengar nyaring. Peluru yang ditembakkan dari sang snipper handal pun kembali meledak, namun bukan ledakan api seperti sebelumnya. Kali ini, Konan menembakkan peluru yang memberi efek ledakan asap yang akan membuat area di sekitar musuh diliputi asap — radiusnya 20 meter. Hal ini tentu akan sangat menguntungkan bagi ketuanya untuk menyerang, maupun kabur. Tentunya, opsi kedua adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk keadaan seperti ini. Akan tetapi ...,

"Walaupun terbilang baru, un ...," celetuk Deidara seraya tersenyum kecil, dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk merakit bom, "tapi, aku mengenal bagaimana sifat Ketua kita dengan baik un ...! Meski tidak sebaik dirimu. Tapi, satu hal yang dapat kusimpulkan dari Ketua — Ketua tidak akan mundur dalam keadaan apapun, jika itu hanya dirinya di sana. Bahkan, aku yakin saat pertemuan pertama kita dengan Danzo, Ketua memilih mundur karena beberapa dari kita mengalami luka parah, terutama Gaara yang mengalami patah tulang — yang untungnya tidak harus diamputasi, un!" lanjutnya lagi, seraya memberikan peluru hasil rakitannya kepada Konan.

Mendengar perkataan Deidara, Konan pun tersenyum kecil seraya kembali membidik dengan kabut tebal yang menutupi musuhnya. Mungkin, jika senapan yang dipakainya hanya senapan buatan pabrik biasa; membidik dengan kabut tebal bisa jadi bahaya. Senapannya memang terbilang senapan kuno dengan ukiran-ukiran antiknya. Tapi, jika seseorang tidak mengerti seluk beluk lawannya, mereka akan asal berkata bahwa Konan adalah wanita idiot yang membidik ke dalam kabut dengan senapan kuno. Ya, Konan tidak masalah jika musuhnya meremehkannya; karena itu bisa menjadi tanda bahwa musuhnya tidak mengerti apapun dan hal itu sangat menguntungkan bagi Konan.

Kebenarannya, adalah senapan milik Konan merupakan senapan canggih yang — mungkin — bahkan belum diproduksi dimana pun. Konan sangat piawai merakit dan memodifikasi senjata. Lewat kemampuannya itu, ia mampu mengubah senjata rongsokan menjadi senjata canggih yang bahkan tidak diproduksi di pabrik manapun — sekalipun diproduksi, harganya bisa ratusan juta dolar dalam jumlah yang sedikit. Dan senapan yang berada di tangannya ini, adalah senapan keluaran era 90-an, yang mana kini telah berubah menjadi senapan canggih yang mampu melihat pergerakan lawan di dalam kabut tebal sekalipun.

 **KLAK**

 **DARR**

"Ledakkan!"

 **PIP**

 **BAM**

 **BLAR**

' _Sial! Tidak ada efek apapun,'_ batin Konan seraya menjauh dari senapannya sejenak. "Bisa kau tambahkan efek ledakan apinya?" ujar Konan cepat seraya kembali membidik, "jangan lupakan fakta bahwa kita sedang berhadapan dengan iblis neraka, dan bukannya manusia," ujarnya lagi, seolah membaca isi pikiran Deidara saat ini.

"Un~ kau memang kejam, membalas isi pikiranku sebelum aku mengucapkannya~"

Mendengar suara bernada manja Deidara, membuat Konan sejenak merasa tengkuknya meremang. Ia kemudian menghela napas, dan berusaha kembali fokus pada bidikannya. Meski, sering menjalankan bersama, bahkan mereka menjadi patner dekat yang tak terpisahkan. Kenyataan bahwa Deidara lebih menyukai pria dibanding wanita, tetap membuat Konan merinding. Apalagi kenyataan bahwa pria yang disukai Deidara itu juga anggota Akatsuki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain, tepatnya di sebuah gedung yang tak jauh dari posisi Konan dan Deidara berada. Tampak dua sosok asing berlawanan _gender_ terduduk di sana, salah satu dari keduanya yang merupakan wanita tengah sibuk mengamati pertarungan di bawah sana. Sesekali, wanita itu tampak tersenyum sembari bertepuk tangan, dan bersorak menyebut nama Hinata seolah tengah menonton ajang olahraga tahunan. Berbeda dari si wanita, pria yang duduk bersandar di belakang, justru terlihat berwajah bosan yang berujung pada kekesalan.

Menyadari akan kekesalan patnernya, wanita itu pun segera bangkit dari posisinya dan menghampiri pria berwajah kesal di belakangnya. "Kau akan kehilangan ketampananmu, jika kau memasang wajah seperti itu, Sui," kata wanita itu, dengan senyum jenaka yang tertoreh di wajahnya. "Hyaah~ sepertinya sudah saatnya~"

"..."

"Kita akan membantunya, dan juga membawanya seperti perintah Ketua," ujarnya lagi.

Mendengar perkataan wanita itu, pria yang dipanggil Sui itu pun segera bangkit dari posisinya dan memasang tatapan menyelidik ke arah wanita yang kini berada di hadapannya. Ia berpikir, ada yang aneh dengan patnernya saat ini — tidak seperti biasanya. "Khe, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu di sini, Karin? Kupikir, kau akan melakukan pemberontakan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, dan beralasan hal yang sama," ujar Sui tampak curiga dengan dahi berkerut dan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

Wanita bernama Karin itu kemudian membenarkan letak kacamatanya, seraya mengendikan bahu dan berbalik memunggungi patnernya. "Tidak ada~" ujarnya santai seraya tersenyum kecil dengan menatap ke arah pertarungan di bawah sana, "aku hanya ingin mengetes kemampuan setiap calon anggota, itu saja. Lagipula, jika mereka mati sebelum memulai ... itu bukan salahku, _ne_?" balas Karin bernada jenaka.

"..."

"Kalau begitu, ayo! Kita tidak punya waktu banyak, Sui~" ujarnya lagi dan segera melompat turun. Pria bernama Sui itu pun tak punya pilihan lain, selain mengikuti langkah Karin meskipun ia masih merasa sedikit janggal dengan sikap wanita merah itu.

 **DAPH**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Mereka berdua berlari menembus pepohonan yang cukup lebat di sekitar mereka. Tepat setelah melewati salah satu pondok kecil yang tak jauh dari gedung tempat mereka semula berada, salah satu dari keduanya menghilang dan hanya menyisakan sosok Karin yang berlari dengan membawa sebilah _zanbato_. Dalam langkah cepatnya, Karin diam-diam tersenyum — seluas senyum jenaka, yang juga bermakna kekejian dan dendam. Untuk sesaat, tatapannya berubah kosong, dan mengarah ke arah langit yang mulai tertutup awan hitam.

' _Benar, jika mereka mati itu bukanlah salahku. Itu karena mereka lemah — bukankah kali ini aku benar ... Queen Kurona?'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-To Be Continued-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AUTHOR NOTE**_

Ada beberapa hal yang akan saya sampaikan di sini. Perihal keleletan saya dalam update saya minta maaf. Sulit bagi saya mengetik dalam _word_ yang banyak, hasil maksimal dan _update_ cepat (mustahil) — yang bikin lama itu pas ngeditnya itu lho, ultra greget. Ditambah saya udah kelas 3 SMA, dan sebentar lagi UNAS, waktu saya jadinya antara ada dan tiada (==') Mungkin jika saya masih belum kelas 3, saya akan buat pilihan, mau update fast tapi wordsnya 2k-an atau lama tapi words bisa di atas 5k? Tapi sayangnya sekarang saya gak bisa kasih pilihan itu, karena waktu saya sendiri bener-bener mepet, gak ada renggang (T.T)

 _ **Thor, masa gak ada waktu sama sekali? Mustahil, blablabla.**_ Sayangnya, itu kenyataan, Nak. Saya harus ngejar ketertinggalan materi di kelas 1 dulu

 _ **Kapan Narutonya muncul? Masa' udah chap segini gak muncul-muncul?**_ Awalnya, dichap ini Naruto udah saya munculin :3 tapi karena saya merasa janggal dengan alurnya, saya pun ubah lagi dan fualaaaa~ jadilah remake rasa stoberi nano-nano ala Gherald~ #DilemparPanci. Kukasih sopiler nih ya. Naruto bakal muncul, kalo Hinata udah jadi bagian dari Police Underground. :'v Naruto juga tokoh utama, Hinata butuh Naruto, kalo gak ada Naruto Hinata bakal mati dalam misi, dan akan menjadi cerita tragis tanpa romansa #UdahWoiSpoilernya!

 _ **Thor, Narutonya mana?**_ Lagi semedi di dalem dungeoun bawah tanah, nungguin Hinata buat — ehh! #UdahanYukSopilernya. (T.T) #nangisMojok

 _ **The Flower of Street kapan thor?**_ SELAMAT~ ANDA MENDAPATKAN PIRING CANTIK SPESIAL ALA GHERALD~ (Baca : piring pecah)

 _ **Thor kok pendek chap ini?**_ Kalo panjang namanya ular anak honda #benerGakSih? :3

 _ **Thor kapan The Flower of Streetnya?**_ #LangsungNyanyiTopiSayaBundar

 _ **Thor gak jadi out?**_ Setelah saya pikir-pikir. Mending gak usah. Sekarang coba pikirin aja deh, saya janjinya bakal keluar kalo utang fic di sini clear kan ya? Sekarang aja, Police Underground itu lho terdiri dari 3 sampai 4 season, per-season chapternya bisa di atas 10 bahkan di atas 15. Belum lagi Let's Start The Game, itu ada 2 atau 3 season dan per-season itu chapternya bisa di atas 25. Belum The Flower of Street yang bahkan di atas 15 chap. Dengan update saya yang lemot, mah jadinya sama aja dong. (T.T)

 _ **Kenapa gak out aja?**_ "Dasar author gak bertanggung jawab, ffnya belum kelar main out aja, jangan2 gara2 review yang sedikit, dasar author abal2 blablablabla." (Sekilas tulisan yang akan muncul jika saya memilih opsi itu) :3

 _ **Thor kapan the flowernya?**_ Apa salahku, apa salah hidupku? Hidupku dirundung pilu~ #NyanyiLagiWaliBand *Lupajudul*

 _ **Thor kok pertanyaannya udah ditulis, padahal kita kan belum tanya?**_ Oh, ya ya dong! Saya kan cenayang tingkat tinggi dari abad ke 100 yang datang ke abad 21 dengan membawa keresek ajaib :3.

Dan yang terakhir~ ini saya tujukan untuk flamer. (Readers biasa yang gak bermasalah dilarang baca yang dibawah ini :3 ntar nangis)

Entah siapa itu yang ngeflame ff ini dan bahkan ngejudge saya. Gini lho mbah, saya ini gak ngerti masalahe panjenengan sama aku itu apa, dan saya kasihan juga liat panjenengan kok gigih banget ngeflame hampir di tiap chap, dan bahkan ada yang tenggelem di salah satu ff saya dan lebih ngenesnya lagi gak saya notice #seriusGueKasihan. Tapi mendingan PM saya aja deh langsung. Ya kalik saya bisa selalu bales atau baca, kalo gak kebaca kan kasian kamunya (==) ntar kalo kamu gantung sempak (?) kasihan tetanggamu yang lagi kawinan #iniApaan. Tapi kalo kamu tetep kekeuh mau ngeflame mah, saya jadi penonton aja atuh, liat Sarimin ngotot pergi ke pasar sambil bawa payung padahal gak ada angin gak ada ujan, parahnya itu malam hari #nahLoh.

Ah~ maap-maap kalo kesannya saya gak serius nanggepin kamu, saya sebenernya udah males ikut lomba ketik nanggepin flamer, marah2 sana-sini, gondok gak ngelanjutin ff, de el el. Saya udah pensiun dan males nanggepin orang gila baru yang muter-muter kampung pakek sempak kresek, saya gak bercita-cita jadi dokter penyakit jiwa masalahnya. Jadi, daripada saya diemin ntar kamu/kalian sakit hati dan bilang saya gak peka, yaudah deh saya buat bercandaan aja \\(^o^)/. Anggap aja ini notice saya yang terakhir untukmu :3

Oke sekian dan Terima kasih

Btw, saya ini Lady Bloodie yang memilih ubah penname jadi nama sendiri #hehe~ pupye~ (pupye = bye bye)


	4. Chapter 3 : Ambang (Bagian II)

**Police Underground**

 _ **Disclaimer ©**_ Masashi Kishimoto

 _ **Writter ©**_ Gherald

 _ **Genre**_ **:** Action, Supranatural, Friendship, Romance.

 _ **Rate**_ : M (No Lemon/Lime)

 _ **Pairing**_ : [Naruto x Hinata] and others.

 **WARNING**

 _Typo(s), OOC, Violence, No Lemon/Lime!, Multichapter, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **OPENING THEME**

 _ **One Ok Rock – Nothing Helps**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **^Enjoy Reading^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **-Ambang (Bagian II)-**_

 _ **.**_

" **Selamat atas keberhasilanmu, Hyuuga Hinata-** _ **san**_ **."**

Dalam beberapa saat saja, Hinata dapat merasakan bagaimana kekakuan atas syaraf-syaraf tubuhnya. Sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, apa dan bagaimana rasa kejut dalam dirinya saat ini atas sosok menyeramkan yang berada di hadapannya. Kinerja otaknya seolah terhenti, dan seolah memutar kembali kenangan yang pernah dialaminya di masa lalu. Segalanya terasa nyata — darah, jeritan, dan kematian — semua itu berputar di dalam otaknya secara berulang-ulang; hingga akhirnya ia pun mulai tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Danzo berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih termangu di tempatnya; wujud mutannya tampak semakin menyeramkan, kala tiga buah tulang berujung tajam menyembul di garis punggungnya. Danzo, tak bisa menahan seringaiannya, ketika melihat sosok Hyuuga Hinata dengan memasang tatapan kosong yang membulat terkejut. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat raut itu di wajah seorang Hyuuga Hinata, wanita dengan kesan dingin dan angkuh yang kental itu sangat jarang menunjukkan rasa takut juga kekhawatiran dalam dirinya. Namun, saat ini — di hadapannya, Hyuuga Hinata terlihat begitu lemah, tidak lebih hebat dari seekor kucing rumahan.

Danzo pun tertawa, dengan suara berat yang menyeramkan. **"Kau! Bagaimana perasaanmu, bisakah kau jelaskan bagaimana rasa takut itu bagimu, Hyuuga Hinata?"** katanya seraya memunculkan kuku-kuku tajam di setiap jari-jari tangannya, **"Apakah begitu menyenangkan, sampai-sampai kau pun sulit untuk memberitahukannya padaku ... ataukah, rasa takutmu masih belum cukup?"**

"..."

" **Apakah aku harus membuatmu menjerit kesakitan untuk memberitahuku tentang ketakutanmu eh, Hyuuga Hinata?"** ujar Danzo bernada sinis; ia terus menerus berbicara meski tak mendapat jawaban dari Hinata. Tujuannya memang melenyapkan Hyuuga Hinata, namun membalas penolakan Akatsuki waktu itu juga menjadi prioritasnya.

Namun, di tengah langkahnya, tiba-tiba sekumpulan kabut asap yang berbau pekat menutupi keduanya, juga area sekitar mereka. Danzo pun menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya; geraman rendah pun seketika keluar dari mulutnya. Pandangannya benar-benar terhalang, penciumannya pun tak berfungsi dengan baik, dan pendengarannya entah kenapa juga perlahan menjadi tumpul. Untuk sesaat, Danzo berpikir bahwa ini semua mungkin karena peluru yang meledak di dalam tubuhnya tadi, dan melukai salah satu jantungnya. Namun, ketika ia mengingat-ingat kembali, bukan itu yang membuat inderanya pendengarannya menumpul. Tetapi, karena ...

' _ **Pedebah-pedebah itu ...'**_ batin Danzo seraya menggeram rendah, emosi kemarahan mulai membakar batinnya dan membuat hasarat membunuhnya pun semakin besar.

Benar, semuanya karena serangan Hinata yang mengenai titik-titik vitalnya tadi. Baru ia sadari, bahwa serangan-serangan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Sejak awal — dan mungkin, sebelum pertarungan mereka dimulai — wanita itu mungkin memang sudah mengetahui semuanya. Namun, otaknya menempik itu semua; karena melihat ekspresi wanita itu sebelumnya, tampak jelas raut terkejut di sana, mustahil jika serangan-serangan itu sudah direncakan sejak awal.

 _Jadi, bagaimana bisa?_

 _P_ ertanyaan itu seolah menjadi bom waktu bagi Danzo. Sekeras apapun ia berpikir, ia tetap tak menemukan satu pun jawaban atas segalanya — niat-niat yang disembunyikan Hinata. Dengan suara geraman rendah, juga ekspresi kekejian di wajahnya; Danzo pun berteriak marah dan mulai mencari keberadaan Hinata.

" **Wanita sialan ...! Kubunuh kau! Haaargh!"** ujar Danzo bernada tinggi. Emosinya semakin meluap-luap, kala sebuah peluru kembali melesat ke dalam tubuhnya, dan meledak di dalamnya. Sel-sel di dalam tubuhnya pun mengalami kerusakan cukup parah, kedua jantungnya yang masih tersisa pun mengalami sedikit luka, sehingga menghambat proses regenerasi tubuhnya. Namun, tak butuh banyak waktu untuk memulihkan kembali kedua jantung miliknya yang tersisa.

" **Aku berubah pikiran! Akan kubunuh kau dihadapan kelompokmu secara perlahan-lahan! Lihat saja! Hyuuga Hinata ...!"** Danzo yang semakin murka pun berteriak dan berjalan tak tentu arah, untuk mencari keberadaan Hinata.

 **-oOo-**

Hinata sempat terkejut dengan adanya kumpulan asap yang cukup tebal, namun tak cukup untuk menghalangi sepasang mata _byakugan_ miliknya. Samar-samar, ia bisa mendengar suara Danzo dan juga getaran tanah akibat gerakan yang dibuat Danzo. Dengan asap yang menyelubunginya, ia juga masih bisa melihat bagaimana perjuangan kedua anggotanya yang berada di atap salah satu gedung. Terlihat, Konan yang masih tak menyerah untuk terus menembak ke arah Danzo, sedangkan Deidara yang tampak begitu fokus dalam merakit bom. Di sana, kedua anggotanya tengah berjuang demi menyelamatkan dirinya.

 _Lalu, bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri?_

 _Yang bahkan hanya bersembunyi, seperti seorang pecundang._

Ia bahkan tak melakukan sesuatu yang berarti di sini. Ya, Hinata sadar akan dirinya yang menjadi beban saat ini. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun yang berarti kali ini, segalanya menjadi sia-sia di matanya saat ini, bahkan hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan detik saja dan semuanya akan kembali menjadi gelap — _byakugan_ miliknya telah sampai pada batasnya.

Dalam keheningan, Hinata tersenyum miring seraya memejamkan sepasang matanya. _'Semuanya telah berakhir di sini, apa yang bisa kuperbuat? Cih, bahkan bergerak pun aku merasa takut,'_ batinnya kalut. Hinata kemudian membuka matanya secara perlahan tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya. Dan ketika sepasang kelopak matanya benar-benar terbuka, ia pun dikejutkan dengan kondisi di sekitarnya. Asing, semuanya tampak begitu aneh di matanya; semuanya berbeda, ia tidak berada di tempat sebelumnya ia berada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **ZLAP**_

' _A-Apa?! D-Dimana ini ...?' batin Hinata berbicara lagi._

 _Ruangan hitam legam tanpa cahaya, dengan suara tetesan air yang seolah memecah keheningan ruangan — itulah deskripsi singkat untuk tempat dimana saat ini Hinata berada. Beberapa saat setelahnya, Hinata bisa mendengar suara langkah seseorang yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya, dan semakin mendekat; sampai akhirnya ia melihat siluet seorang itu. Dalam jarah beberapa meter, sepasang manik byakugan miliknya menangkah sesosok wanita bergaun hitam beraksen ungu tua; wanita itu tampak mengenakan sebuah topeng rubah hitam beraksen putih. Rambut hitam panjangnya, tampak terurai dan hampir penyentuh lantai. Sikapnya yang anggun nan tegas, membuat Hinata berpikir bahwa sosok itu merupakan malaikat maut yang hendak membawa jiwanya ke Neraka._

 _Hinata pun tersenyum rendah, saat memikirkannya. "Hei, kau — malaikat pencabut nyawa," ujar Hinata dengan suara rendah nan angkuh, "cepat bawa jiwaku sekarang ke Neraka. Kau tidak perlu memaksaku untuk menyerahkan jiwaku, karena aku akan menyerahkannya dengan senang hati." Hinata kemudian terkekeh pelan seraya memandang rendah sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya; lalu ia memejamkan mata seolah menanti kematiannya dengan penuh khidmat._

 _Namun, jawabannya justru berbeda dari apa yang diharapkannya._

 _Sosok bergaun gelap di hadapan Hinata itu pun berbicara dengan nada lirih nan anggun,_ _ **"Hyuuga Hinata, kita bertemu lagi. Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini, ne."**_ _Suara bagaikan lonceng itu pun mengalun lembut._

 _Untuk sesaat, Hinata sediikit tersentak akan suara yang didengarnya; bukan karena keindahan suara itu, namun lebih kepada ingatan akan suara itu. Satu kali, ia pernah mendengarnya entah dimana; suara yang tak asing dikecap oleh indera pendengarannya, dan ia melupakan darimana dan kapan ia menemui suara itu. Hingga akhirnya, ingatan miliknya secara spontan terputar pada peristiwa 12 tahun lalu. Ia yang saat itu mengalami masa-masa terburuknya, pun bertemu dengan seorang wanita bertopeng rubah di tengah badai salju. Selama beberapa tahun, ia tinggal bersama wanita itu dan mempelajari banyak hal dari wanita itu, salah satunya ilmu berpedang._

" _K-Kau ..."_

 _ **TES**_

 _Suara tetesan air seolah memecah keheningan sesaat di antara mereka. Di balik topeng yang menutupi wajahnya, wanita itu tersenyum kecil._ _ **"Benar, Hinata,"**_ _balas wanita bertopeng itu seraya berjalan mendekati Hinata,_ _ **"Aku adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang kau temui dua belas tahun lalu."**_

 _Hinata tersenyum rendah seraya memandang angkuh wanita di hadapannya. "Kau tidak berubah, tetap memakai topeng anehmu itu," kata Hinata bernada remeh._

" _ **Dan kau berubah, Hinata,"**_ _balas wanita itu yang kini berada tepat di hadapan Hinata; sembari tersenyum di balik topeng miliknya, ia pun kembali berbicara,_ _ **"keangkuhan, keberanian, ketegasan, dan ketajaman—kau memiliki unsur-unsur baru di dalam dirimu saat ini, kau mampu menyatukan semua unsur itu untuk membentuk suatu kekuatan baru di dalam dirimu. Tetapi satu hal yang belum berubah dari dirimu, Hinata ..."**_

" _..."_

"— _**rasa peduli, kau masih memiliki rasa peduli yang sama kuatnya dengan saat pertama kali kita bertemu, bahkan lebih kuat dari waktu itu,"**_ _jelas wanita bertopeng itu seraya memegang kedua pundak Hinata._ _ **"Apakah mereka yang membuatmu begitu?"**_ _tanyanya singkat dengan nada yang terkesan bercanda._

 _Mendengar perkataan wanita bertopeng di hadapannya, Hinata pun terkekeh pelan. Masih sama — wanita di hadapannya ini masih piawai dalam memberi pujian. "Khe, kau berkata seperti itu pun tidak akan mengubah keadaan, bahwa aku telah gagal — tidak, tidak! Aku bukan gagal, tapi sejak awal akulah kegagalan itu sendiri," ujar Hinata dengan tatapan sinis, namun redup. "Pada akhirnya, segala yang berada di dekatku hanya akan mengalami penderitaan yang berujung pada kematian dan kehancuran." Hinata berujar lirih seraya menatap ke arah lain, meski ia tahu tak ada objek apapun selain kekosongan._

" _ **Hyuuga Hinata,"**_ _panggil wanita bertopeng itu dengan suara tegas,_ _ **"Menurutmu, mengapa pelangi tidak selalu ada? Mengapa matahari tak selalu muncul?"**_ _Wanita itu melontarkan pertanyaannya dengan nada lembut. Sedangkan Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengerutkan dahi, ia sama sekali tak mengerti maksud apa yang hendak disampaikan wanita di hadapannya; ia pun memilih diam dan menggeleng singkat seraya bergumam kecil._

 _Di balik topengnya, wanita itu tersenyum sebelum kembali membuka suara,_ _ **"karena bumi pun akan menjawab, segalanya memiliki masa. Keindahan tidak begitu saja muncul, namun membutuhkan waktu."**_

" _..."_

" _ **Dan jika saja pelangi akan terus ada, dan matahari terus bersinar ... menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi?"**_

 _Hinata terdiam beberapa saat; sampai akhirnya sepasang manik peraknya pun membulat dan raut wajahnya pun berubah terkejut. Segalanya yang semula terasa gelap, kini berubah menjadi penuh cahaya; ruangan hitam yang sempat dihuninya pun, seketika retak dan berubah menjadi ruangan putih yang menyilaukan pandangan. Benar, masih ada jalan atas ini semua. Tidak ada jalan buntu di dalam kehidupan; karena pikiran manusia lah yang membuatnya demikian. Alur kehidupan tak selalu memihaknya, kebenaran pun tak selalu mengangguk padanya; akan tetapi pilihan akan selalu menghampirinya, dan dengan itu ia akan menentukan akhir untuk alur kehidupannya. Hinata baru menyadari segalanya. Ia benar-benar beruntung bertemu dengan wanita bertopeng ini pada waktu yang tepat, sehingga ia mampu menyadari bahwa keputusan selalu berada di dekatnya; cahaya selalu mengelilinginya, namun dirinya lah yang lebih memilih kegelapan untuk bersamanya._

" _ **Jadi, apakah kau sudah menentukan jawabanmu, Hinata?"**_

 _Mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari wanita di hadapannya, Hinata pun tersenyum tulus untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengubahnya menjadi senyum angkuh. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak sebodoh itu," ujar Hinata yang kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak seraya berbalik dan melangkah pergi, "waktunya tinggal satu menit, sebelum aku menjadi orang buta pada umumnya. Heh, benar-benar menyebalkan."_

" _ **Kalau begitu, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kita akan bertemu lagi, jika saatnya telah tiba—dan saat itulah, aku akan menceritakan segalanya padamu juga menunjukkan wajahku padamu,"**_ _ujar sosok wanita bertopeng itu. Tubuh fananya pun perlahan mulai lenyap, sebelum akhirnya menghilang seperti debu yang tertiup angin._

 _Hinata menengok ke belakang sejenak. Sejenak ia tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya membalikkan lagi tubuhnya dan kembali melangkah, menuju sebuah gerbang yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Saat tubuh Hinata semakin dekat, gerbang itu pun perlahan terbuka seolah menyambut kedatangan Hinata bak seorang ratu yang masuk ke dalam istananya. Sebelum ekstensinya menghilang dari ruangan itu, Hinata tersenyum dan menggumam pelan, "kau juga jaga dirimu ...,"_

" _..."_

"— _Ibu."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Ketemu kau! Wanita sialan! Haarghh ...!"**

Suara berat milik Danzo, kembali mengusik indera pendengaran Hinata; sepasang kelopak matanya pun terbuka dan menatap dingin ke arah Danzo menggunakan _byakugan_ miliknya; bersamaan itu pula, kumpulan asap di sekitar mereka lenyap dengan perlahan. Ada yang berbeda dari _byakugan_ miliknya, tampak lebih bercahaya dan tajam dibanding sebelumnya — dan Danzo menyadari hal itu. Namun tanpa mempedulikan akan perubahan mata _byakugan_ milik Hinata, Danzo memilih langsung menyerang Hinata tanpa berkata apapun. Lengan besarnya melayang cepan ke arah Hinata, berusaha menghujamkan kuku tajamnya ke tubuh Hinata. Namun ...,

 **SET**

 **KRASH**

Bukan suara jeritan dan rintihan, melainkan suara benturan dan gesekan yang justru terdengar. _**'A-Apa ini? Dia — bagaimana mungkin, dia masih memiliki tena-ga dan kecepatan seperti ini?! Mustahil!'**_ Batin Danzo pun menjerit tak percaya akan gerakan gesit Hinata. Wanita yang semula ia lihat tampak tak memiliki daya untuk bergerak, tiba-tiba saja mampu menandingi kecepatan seekor kuda — tidak! Bahkan, kilat sekalipun kalah dengan kecepatan wanita itu.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Hinata melompat dengan lincah dengan kuda-kuda yang begitu matang. Wanita pemiilik mata _byakugan_ itu kembali memamerkan senyum angkuhnya, seraya mensejajarkan lengannya di dada dengan gerakan gemulai. "Hoi, Pak Tua! Maaf saja, tapi hukum alam mengatakan bahwa orang tua kotor sepertimu yang akan lebih dulu pergi ke Neraka," ujar Hinata seraya terkekeh pelan di akhir katanya.

Danzo mendelik tajam, dan tampak kemurkaan pada raut wajahnya. **"Jangan banyak bicara! Aku akan mengakhirimu di sini, karena kau tidak akan bisa menandingi kekuatan Dewa! Haaaargh!"** Danzo berteriak keras, seraya melayangkan kuku-kuku tajamnya ke arah tubuh Hinata, seolah berusaha mengoyak daging wanita itu dan memisahkannya dari tulang yang ada di sana.

Hinata yang melihat serangan Danzo, hanya tersenyum angkuh seraya mempertajam mata _byakugan_ miliknya. Ia tidak mengambil langkah untuk menghindar; namun sebaliknya, ia menerima serangan itu dengan telapak tangan kirinya, dan menepisnya ke atas menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya. Hanya dengan itu, ia mampu membuat Danzo terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula, dan dengan sepasang mata _byakugan_ miliknya, Hinata melihat kerusakan parah yang terjadi pada tubuh bagian dalam Danzo. Bagian terparahnya, kerusakan-kerusakan itu sama sekali tidak beregenerasi seperti sebelumnya.

' _ **Ti-dak m-mungkin! T-Tubuhku ...'**_ Danzo membatin panik di dalam ketidakberdayaannya kali ini. Ia tidak percaya, jika takdir akan berbalik dan memihak Hyuuga Hinata yang hampir terbunuh di tangannya — hanya sedikit usaha saja, maka nyawa wanita itu akan hilang di tangannya. Namun ...,

"Kau selesai di sini ... Danzo!"

Benar, ia sudah selesai di sini — pimpinan tingkat tiga Organisasi Yakuza telah selesai. Melihat kedatangan serangan Hinata, Danzo hanya menyeringai rendah seraya terkekeh di dalam hati. Untuk ke depannya Danzo berpikir, mungkin ia tak akan meremehkan seekor anak iblis sekalipun. Karena seekor anak iblis, bisa jadi merupakan cikal bakal dari raja iblis.

 **SET**

 **KRAK**

 _Tentu saja, itu semua akan ia lakukan di Neraka._

 **CRASH**

Dan detik berikutnya, hanya suara patahan tulang yang terdengar, juga suara cipratan darah yang keluar paksa dari urat leher. Hanya dengan tangan kanannya, Hinata berhasil memutuskan tiga tulah leher milik wujud mutan Danzo. Seketika itu pula, Hinata tak mendengar suara apapun dari wujud Danzo, bahkan kedipan mata sekalipun. Beberapa saat kemudian, sosok yang telah menjadi mayat di depannya itu pun berubah menjadi gumpalan darah berwarna hitam pekat dan berbau bangkai; darah itu pun mengering dengan cepat dan tak meninggalkan jejak apapun di sana. Ia berhasil. Danzo telah kalah, dan ia menjadi pemenangnya.

 _Hyuuga Hinata lah pemenangnya._

Suara helaan napas panjang mengiringi terjatuhnya tubuh Hinata ke atas pemukaan tanah, dan bersamaan itu pula kemampuan mata _byakugan_ miliknya lenyap dan kembali dengan kegelapan dan kekosongan. Tenaganya telah habis, dan bahkan kesadarannya perlahan menghilang. Namun, perasaan lega dan bahagia menghampiri batinnya. Sebelumnya, Hinata tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini — tidak sekalipun. Bahkan rasa kepuasan kali ini, lebih terasa nikmat dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Hhhh ... aku — menang?" gumam Hinata seraya memejamkan sepasang kelopak matanya dan menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa kulit wajahnya. "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya lagi — wanita menyebalkan itu, benar-benar menepati ucapannya," gumam Hinata lagi dengan suara yang semakin lirih. Kesadarannya sudah mencapai batasnya, namun ia tetap mencoba bertahan untuk tepat sadar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin menghentikan laju larinya; berdiri dengan air muka yang tampak terkejut, seraya menatap ke arah sosok Hyuuga Hinata yang terbaring lemah di permukaan aspal, dan sesosok monster itu berubah menjadi genangan darah berwarna hitam yang kemudian mengering dengan cepat. Namun, bukan itu yang menjadi keterkejutan pada diri Karin saat ini, melainkan hal lain yang dimiliki oleh Hyuuga Hinata; sesuatu yang mengingatkannya pada 'seseorang', dan hanya 'orang' itulah yang memiliki sesuatu itu. Akan tetapi, kali ini ia harus menyangkalnya, karena Hyuuga Hinata juga memiliki sesuatu yang dimiliki oleh 'orang itu'.

' _Jyuuken ... a-apa baru saja dia menggunakan j-jyuuken?'_ batin Karin, seraya berjalan mendekat perlahan dengan tangan yang tampak bergetar dalam beberapa detik. Karin tidak mengerti, mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Padahal ia yakin betul, kalau 'dia' telah dikutuk dan tidak akan memiliki keturunan. Jadi, tidak mungkin jika Hyuuga Hinata adalah keturunan dari 'dia'.

Dengan geraman rendah, Karin berusaha menahan kegelisahan batinnya; ia pun mendekat perlahan ke arah tubuh Hinata, seraya mempererat genggamannya pada gagang zanbato miliknya. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat, sampai akhirnya suara tembakan terdengar dan sebuah peluru meluncur ke arahnya. Karin yang semula sempat berpikiran kosong pun tampak terkejut, namun refleknya yang cepat membuatnya dengan mudah menangkis peluru tersebut, dengan membentengi dirinya menggunakan bilah besi dari pedangnya. Karin mendecih kecil sesaat, namun kemudian ia kembali mengeluarkan senyum jenakanya seolah tak terjadi apapun.

" _A — loha_ ~" sapanya dengan wajah ceria dan senyum jenakanya, "kalian pasti temannya Hyuuga Hinata-san, bukan? Kalau begitu perkenalkan, aku —"

 **KLEK**

"Tahan!" Konan berteriak keras dan mengacungkan mulut senapannya ke arah Karin, begitu pula dengan beberapa anggota Akatsuki lainnya yang masih bertahan.

"..."

"Maju selangkah saja ... aku pastikan kau akan hancur menjadi gumpalan daging!" gertak Konan seraya mendecih pelan, "kalian! Cepat bawa _Shishou_ pergi, aku akan —"

Ucapan Konan terhenti seketika, saat ia merasakan sebuah cengkraman pada tungkai kakinya. Ia kemudian menengok, dan mendapati sosok ketua Akatsuki yang tampak berusaha bangkit meski dalam keadaan setengah sadar; melihat hal itu, Konan pun segera menghalau sang Ketua untuk bangkit, namun niatnya itu diindahkan olehnya. " _S-Shishou_ , a-anda tidak perlu —"

"Konan ...," ujar Hinata lirih, "dia bukan tandinganmu, bahkan jikapun kalian semua menyerangnya secara bersamaan sekalipun — karena aku, pernah bertarung dengannya." Hinata berujar lagi, seraya menegakkan tubuhnya walau sedikit kepayahan.

Mendengar hal itu, Konan pun terkejut dan kemudian menatap ketuanya dengan tatapan tak percaya. " _S-Shishou_ , jangan k-katakan kalau dia wanita yang malam itu anda ceritakan."

Tak ada jawaban dari Hinata, hanya dengan pejaman mata dan itu sudah mewakili sebagian dari jawabannya. Konan tahu itu, dan ia tak perlu menanyakan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, ataupun menunggu suara ketuanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Konan pun tak bisa membantah sepatah kata pun, dan hanya berjaga-jaga dari belakang. Konan juga tahu betul akan kondisi ketuanya saat ini, dan tentang kemampuan mata _byakugan_ milik ketuanya. Kemampuan _byakugan_ adalah kemampuan mata yang paling menakjubkan, kemampuan yang mampu melihat secara detil kondisi lawan, melihat dari jarak yang sangat jauh dan memperlambat gerakan lawan dalam penglihatan. Namun, dibalik kehebatan itu tentunya ada beberapa kekurangan dari _byakugan_ yakni, pengguna menjadi buta warna dan hanya mampu melihat tiga warna saja, dan hanya mampu aktif selama delapan menit; setelah waktu habis, _byakugan_ baru bisa diaktifkan satu jam kemudian. Itulah yang dijelaskan oleh ketuanya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan kondisi ketuanya saat ini ...

Konan tak bisa lagi menahan geraman emosinya, ia bahkan sampai mencengkram erat badan senapan miliknya seraya menggertakkan kedua sisi rahangnya. Ia tidak bisa tenang di saat seperti ini, namun ia menuntut dirinya untuk tetap berpikir jernih. Karena, kemenangan hanya akan didapatkan dengan kendali emosi yang baik — ketuanya yang mengatakan itu.

"Dengar, Merah!" ujar Hinata memecah keheningan, "aku tidak peduli tentang organisasi anehmu dan apa tujuanmu kemari," lanjutnya dengan nada dan decihan angkuhnya. "Aku juga tidak memiliki kemampuan lagi untuk melawanmu, aku hanyalah orang buta biasa sekarang. Jadi, kita selesaikan ini dengan mudah ...,"

"..."

Hinata menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan kembali perkataannya, "aku akan ikut denganmu." Keputusan yang diambil Hinata membuat Konan mendelik terkejut, bahkan seluruh anggota Akatsuki pun begitu. Mereka kemudian menatap ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"H-Hinata- _shishou_ , a-apa maksudnya ini?!" protes Hidan yang setengah merintih kesakitan, seraya memegangi luka menganga di perutnya. "B-Bagaimana a-anda bisa —"

Perkataan Hidan terpotong, karena sebuah isyarat dari Hinata yang memerintahkannya untuk tetap diam dan tenang. Hinata kemudian mengambil napas dalam-dalam seraya memejamkan sepasang kelopak matanya, dan ketika ia menghembuskan napasnya barulah ia membuka kembali matanya. "Tapi, aku mengajukan dua syarat."

Karin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Katakanlah Hyuuga Hinata- _san_." Dan dengan senyum ramahnya, ia mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Pertama, aku menginginkan mereka semua mendapat perawatan dari organisasimu itu," ujar Hinata dan membuat semua anggotanya semakin terkejut mendengarnya, sedangkan Karin tetap mempertahankan senyum ramahnya.

"T-Tapi _Shishou_ —"

"Kedua, aku ingin mereka juga direkrut dalam organisasimu itu ... kau dan ketuamu itu, harus mengizinkan mereka juga masuk dalam organisasimu itu — suka tidak suka," kata Hinata seraya menutup kelopak matanya, "jika kau setuju keduanya, aku akan ikut denganmu, dan jika tidak, maka aku akan menolaknya meskipun kau membunuhku," lanjutnya lagi, dan tanpa ia sadari ...,

 _... Karin tengah tersenyum._

"T-Tunggu _S-Shishou_!" protes Gaara seraya maju beberapa langkah dan mensejajarkan dirinya bersebelahan dengan Hinata, "a-anda tidak bisa mengambil keputusan ini! B-Bagaimana anda bisa membubarkan Akatsuki dan memutuskan untuk menjadi anggota dari organisasi lain?!" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada yang satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

Mendengar perkataan Gaara, Hinata mengambil napas sejenak. "Lalu apa yang terbaik menurutmu, Gaara?" tanya Hinata seraya melontarkan desahan sinis di akhir kalimatnya, "hanya tersisa empat dari sepuluh. Kau ingin aku berbuat apa? Mengorbankan empat yang tersisa, begitu?" Hinata melontarkan pertanyaan lagi. Seketika Gaara pun terdiam, dan hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya; menciptakan ruam-ruam merah pada buku-buku jarinya. Dalam hati ia masih tak terima akan keputusan sang Ketua yang dianggapnya sebagai keputusan konyol. Membubarkan Akatsuki dan bergabung dengan organisasi lain? Yang benar saja!

Di tengah-tengah suasana penuh ketegangan itu; Karin malah bertepuk tangan. Wanita berambut merah itu pun berucap, "Yosh! Yosh! Permintaanmu kuterima Hyuuga Hinata- _san_. Tapi ...,"

"..."

"— aku tidak bisa memastikan apakah mereka benar-benar akan diterima di sana. Masalahnya aku tidak menerima perintah untuk merekrut selain dirimu, Hyuuga Hinata- _san_ ," lanjut Karin dengan masih mempertahankan senyumnya, namun sesaat kemudian wajahnya berubah dingin dan serius. "Hanya saja, semuanya tergantung dengan kekuatan mereka bertahan di dalam organisasi kami. Jika mereka mampu, mereka akan tetap ada di organisasi kami, tapi bila sebaliknya maka mereka akan dibuang dari sana."

"..."

"Bagaimana? Tetap pada keputusanmu, atau —"

"Diterima." Hinata segera mengambil keputusan, tanpa menunggu Karin menyelesaikan ucapannya. Para anggotanya pun mau tak mau menganggukkan kepala atau sekedar diam dan menurut, walau dalam hati mereka menolak keputusan ini.

Karin kembali tersenyum jenaka, kemudian mengangkat pedang zanbato miliknya, seolah pedang itu begitu ringan di tangannya. "Baiklah~ sekarang ikuti aku, semuanya~" Setelah berkata begitu, Karin pun segera berjalan mendahului sekelompok orang di belakangnya dan tidak seorang pun tahu, akan raut wajah Karin saat ini — senyum jenaka itu berubah dalam sekejap menjadi raut dingin.

" _ **Karin, kau tahu tentang segala hukum di Underworld, tapi kau tetap menerima persyaratannya. Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan di sini?!"**_ Suara seorang pria tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikirannya; pria itu tak lain adalah Suigetsu yang kini berada dalam wujud pedang zanbato di genggamannya.

Dalam diam Karin tersenyum penuh arti dan batinnya pun menjawab perkataan Suigetsu di dalam piikirannya, _'Saa ne~ apa ya, yang kurencanakan. Bukankah kau adalah Dewa, kau tentu mengerti segalanya — Leviathan, sang Naga Laut.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Distrik Barat Tokyo, Jepang**

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di salah satu distrik di Tokyo dengan jajaran ruko-ruko yang tampak sederhana, terdapat sebuah ruko yang terlihat sedikit lebih besar dari ruko-ruko yang ada. Ruko tersebut terdiri dari lima lantai, merupakan sebuah bar di lantai satu, hotel di lantai dua, sedangkan lantai tiga ke atas adalah sebuah kantor rahasia yang mana tidak semua orang tahu kantor macam apa itu. Di sana, tepatnya di lantai lima, tampak lima orang wanita berdiri di belakang sebuah sofa dan dua orang pria yang berlutut di depan sofa yang di duduki oleh seorang wanita berambut coklat. Baik kelima wanita itu, maupun dua orang pria di sana tampak menunduk dan berwajah takut-takut.

"Katakan sekali lagi, apakah informasimu itu benar-benar akurat?!" ujar wanita yang menduduki sofa itu, dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dan nada yang mengancam.

Hal ini tentu saja membuat nyali kedua pria yang berlutut di hadapannya pun menjadi ciut. "B-Benar, M-Madam! S-Saya memastikan dari s-seorang pengamat di perbatasan utara Hamamatsu, b-bahwa t-tuan Danzo sudah dikalahkan," ujar salah seorang pria itu dengan nada takut-takut, "j-jika Madam menginginkan, s-saya akan —"

"Tidak perlu," balasnya seraya beranjak dari sofa, "aku akan pastikan semuanya sendiri besok. Kalian segera keluar dari sini, dan persiapkan untuk besok, antar aku ke tempat kejadiannya. " Ia kemudian menyalakan rokoknya dan menyesapnya lamat-lamat, kemudian menghembuskan napasnya seolah mengeluarkan rasa frustasi dalam dirinya.

"B-Baik, M-Madam!" Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, kedua pria itu segera beranjak keluar dengan cepat, bahkan tampak seperti setengah berlari. Keduanya benar-benar tidak ingin mati di tangan wakil ketua sekaligus istri dari tingkat tiga Yakuza, Hashimura Danzo.

Tepat sedetik setelah kedua pria itu keluar ruangan, seorang pria lain masuk ke dalam. Pria berpawakan tinggi tegap itu tampak begitu seksi dengan beberapa kancing kemejanya yang terbuka, sehingga menampilkan dadanya yang bidang; rambutnya yang berantakan justru menciptakan daya tarik tersendiri baginya, dan yang membuatnya semakin dikagumi oleh banyak wanita adalah sikapnya yang humoris dan santai. Dengan tatapan jenaka, ia menatap ke arah sosok wanita berambut coklat yang tampak berwajah frustasi.

"Wah, Madam Erina ... senang melihat anda kembali dari perjalanan bisnis anda," ujarnya seraya menjatuhkan diri di permukaan sofa di ruangan itu, dan dengan seenaknya ia mengambil segelas _wine_ yang berada di atas meja kecil di depan sofa tersebut. "Bagaimana? Apakah semuanya berjalan lancar?" tanyanya sekedar basa-basi, seraya menyesap sedikit segelas _wine_ di tangannya.

Sedangkan wanita yang dipanggil Madam Erina itu, tampak berwajah kesal. "Diamlah, Ryougo! Kau benar-benar membuatku semakin kesal," ujarnya seraya menggeram rendah, "dan sudah berapa kali kukatakan, namaku adalah Elina, dan bukan Erina!" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada yang penuh penekanan.

Pria bernama Ryougo itu pun terkekeh pelan, sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari sofa. "Sayangnya aku orang Jepang, dan pelafalan 'L' akan berganti dengan 'R'," balasnya seraya menyeringai kecil, "dan aku juga sudah katakan itu berkali-kali, _Darling_."

"Ryougo ...," balas Elina cepat, seraya berbalik dan menghela napas sembari memejamkan matanya, "bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku begitu? Kau tahu, aku adalah istri dari Hashimura Danzo — Hashimura Elina Raberto. Aku mencintai suamiku sampai detik ini, dan kuharap kau mengerti." Nada suaranya terdengar naik beberapa oktaf.

Hal ini membuat pria bernama Ryougo itu tersenyum. " _Well_ , setidaknya pak tua itu sudah mati sekarang. Jadi, tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk menolak tidur denganku," balas Ryougo santai, dan seketika itu pula ia dihadiahi ujung dari _rapier_ yang hampir menusuk lehernya.

 **SET**

 **SRING**

"Katakan sekali lagi, dan kupastikan kau akan kehilangan suaramu untuk selamanya," ujar Elina dengan nada mengancam dan membuat kelima pelayan wanita di ruangan itu semakin ketakutan, "aku mengerti perbedaan umurku dan suamiku terbilang tidak lazim, tapi aku tidak mungkin biasa mengkhianati pria yang bahkan sangat menyayangiku dan putri kami," lanjutnya lagi dengan nada yang lebih tajam dan penuh keyakinan. "Dan bagiku, suamiku tidak pernah mati! Dia selalu ada dan akan selalu ada. Aku harap kau paham itu." Ia kemudian menarik kembali ujung _rapier_ yang hendak menembus leher pria di hadapannya.

Mendengar perkataan Elina, tak ayal membuat Ryougo tertawa. "Inilah yang kusuka dari dirimu. Kau tidak seperti wanita kebanyakan, harga dirimu yang tinggi menjadi tantangan tersendiri untukku menaklukan dirimu, Elina Raberto!"

Elina menghela napas kecil, ia pun berbalik dan memasukkan kembali _rapier_ miliknya ke dalam sarung pedangnya. "Ini bukan soal harga diri, Ryougo," ujarnya bernada dingin dan seolah menahan rasa frustasi dalam dirinya, "tapi ini masalah komitmen dan kesetiaan. Kau pikir, apa alasanku tidak mempekerjakan pelayan pria di ruanganku?"

"..."

"Itu karena aku menjaga komitmen dan kesetiaanku pada keluarga dan juga suamiku," ujarnya lagi dan dengan helaan napas frustasi, ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri sebuah pintu lain di ruangan tersebut. "Kurasa, pembicaraan ini cukup sampai di sini. Sadar atau tidak, kau itu benar-benar memuakkan." Ia berhenti, dan sedikit menengok ke belakang; mengurungkan niatnya untuk memutar kenop pintu yang menyambungkan ruang kerjanya dengan kamar pribadi miliknya.

"..."

"Dan kuharap kau tidak lupa dimana pintu keluarnya ...,"

"..."

"... selamat siang!"

 **BLAM**

Keadaan berubah sunyi seketika. Para pelayan wanita di ruangan itu pun segera keluar ruangan dengan langkah ketakutan. Kini, hanya ada Ryougo di sana yang terdiam beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya mengeluarkan seringainnya dan tertawa keras seolah ada sesuatu yang konyol yang patut ditertawakan. Namun, di balik tawanya, raut frustasi dan kekecewaan begitu kental di wajahnya; tidak ada yang mengetahui ini, karena memang tidak ada seorang pun di sana selain dirinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menghentikan tawanya dan raut wajahnya pun ikut berubah; sepercik emosi kesal dan sesal menyelimuti dirinya kali ini.

' _Pak Tua itu ... benar-benar tua bangka yang beruntung.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **UNDERWORLD**_

 **Gerbang Hampa, Dungeoun Barat.**

 **.**

 _Underworld_ , merupakan dunia yang tak pernah terbayangkan dalam benak manusia sedikitpun, dunia yang sering di salah artikan oleh kebanyak orang sebagai Neraka. Pada kenyataannya, _Underworld_ merupakan nama belaka, karena letaknya yang berada di bawah dunia manusia. Ya, _Underworld_ merupakan dimensi berbeda, seperti bumi yang menjadi tempat tinggal manusia, hewan, dan tumbuhan. Hanya saja, _Underworld_ merupakan tempat tinggal para Dewa, dan para makhluk berumur panjang, atau bahkan abadi.

Kediaman Dewa disebuat dengan _maze_ yang berbentuk seperti _dungeoun_. Semakin tinggi tempat _maze_ itu berada, maka semakin tinggi pula kekuatan Dewa itu. Namun, ada sebuah misteri dari sebuah _maze_ yang belum terpecahkan — _maze_ yang berada di bawah tanah, atau sering disebut sebagai **Gerbang Hampa**. _Maze_ tersebut ditinggali oleh sesosok Dewa Rubah yang terkenal akan kekejian dan keangkuhannya, yang dipuja oleh masyarakat Jepang zaman dulu.

 _ **Kyuubi no Kitsune**_

Itulah sebutannya. Tidak ada satu pun makhluk di _Underworld_ yang tahu, siapa nama asli dari sang Dewa. Dan dalam sejarah, siapapun yang masuk ke dalam _maze_ milik sang Dewa Rubah, maka ia tak akan pernah keluar dengan selamat. Sehingga, _maze_ itu pun disegel dengan segel sembilan mantera dari sembilan penguasa di _Underworld_ , agar tak ada yang masuk ke sana.

Dari dalam _maze_ yang disebut sebagai **Gerbang Hampa** itu terdengar suara geraman rendah dari sosok monster rubah berwujud pria berambut pirang dan bertelinga rubah, juga memiliki lima ekor. Di dalam kegelapan, sosok itu tampak duduk bersila dan memejamkan matanya; hari ini akan menjadi genapnya ia bersemedi selama seribu tahun. Seperti yang sudah digariskan oleh leluhurnya; akan ada seorang manusia yang berkontrak dengannya setelah seribu tahun ia bersemedi, dan saat itulah ia akan keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini.

 _Ia benar-benar sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk hari ini._

"Hari dimana aku akan terbebas ...,"

 **.**

 **.**

"— dari tempat terkutuk ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author Note :**_

Aloha~

Chapter besok, adalah chapter yang mungkin akan menjawab pertanyaan kebanyakan readers "Narutonya dimana?" atau "Naruto kapan muncul?" atau "Apa Naruto cuma figuran?"

Saya jawab singkat di sini. Naruto bukan figuran dan perannya justru sangat penting di sini. Yap! Chapter besok adalah pertemuan antara Hinata dan Naruto, yang sepertinya tidak akan berjalan mulus. Di chap ini (bagian terakhir) sudah dijelaskan, seperti apa sosok Naruto itu, kan? Kyuubi no Kitsune~ nah tapi kenapa saya bilang di atas ekornya ada lima? :v masih menjadi misteri~

Untuk penjelasan lebih lengkap, tolong benar-benar disimak untuk yang chap depan, supaya gak ada pertanyaan yang diulang-ulang dan kegagal pahaman. Karena chap depan akan dijelaskan beberapa hal di bawah ini :

Apa itu Police Underground, serta tujuannya apa?

Mengenai shinseinabuki atau biasa disebut senjata suci/jantung Dewa?

Monster apa yang menjadi sosok Danzo itu?

Kondisi Jepang di dalam cerita ini.

Pengaruh para mafia di Jepang dalam cerita ini.

Bagi yang tidak paham. Saya gak bisa bantu apa-apa, karena itu dari diri kalian masing-masing, dan daya tangkap kalian masing-masing. Saya memang belum menjelaskan secara detilnya di sini, karena sampai chapter ini hanya sebatas pengenalan karakter saja. Dan chapter depan barulah penjelasan rincinya.

Saya sengaja update ini dengan kilat, karena ff ini yang chapternya paling banyak, alurnya paling njlimet, dan seasonnya juga paling banyak. Saya bahkan sedikit kesulitan dan harus melakukan edit beberapa kali untuk deskripsinya. Alasan lain, karena saya sedang tidak mood mengetik yang romansa.

Jangan khawatir, update saya mungkin akan lebih cepat karena saya sudah ada laptop. Sebelumnya lama karena saya ngetiknya dari hape (bayangin aja lo ngedit dari hape dengan words yang bejibun). Karena sekarang udah ada media yang lebih baik, jadi saya bisa update lebih cepat. Mungkin, diusahakan sebulan sekali/dua kali entah ff yang mana (kalau lancar).

Maaf bila ada salah kata dan typo atau tanda baca yang kurang tepat, daku agak linglung karena tugas. Terima kasih atas dukungannya~ dan ... byebye di chapter depan

Sign

Gherald


	5. Chapter 4 : PUO

**Police Underground**

 _ **Disclaimer ©**_ Masashi Kishimoto

 _ **Writter ©**_ Gherald

 _ **Genre**_ **:** Action, Supranatural, Friendship, Romance.

 _ **Rate**_ : M (No Lemon/Lime)

 _ **Pairing**_ : [Naruto x Hinata] and others.

 **WARNING**

 _Typo(s), OOC, Violence, No Lemon/Lime!, Multichapter, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **OPENING THEME**

 _ **One Ok Rock – Nothing Helps**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **^Enjoy Reading^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 4**

 **-** _ **Police Underground Organization-**_

 _ **.**_

Terhitung tiga jam mereka berjalan, sejak di perbatasan kota Hamamatsu, hingga mereka hampir mendekati sebuah perkampungan yang cukup besar besar di kota ini, namun mereka belum terlihat tanda-tanda adanya bangunan yang sekiranya terlihat seperti markas suatu organisasi yang besar — yang terlihat justru hanyalah deretan pertokoan kecil yang tak terpakai, serta beberapa rumah penduduk biasa yang tampak usang. Dari sana, Hinata mulai berpikir bahwa, organisasi yang dimaksud wanita merah di depannya ini bukanlah suatu organisasi yang besar — _**Police Underground**_? Bahkan namanya pun terkesan asing di telinga Hinata. Meski pikiran-pikiran negatif bergelayut dalam pemikirannya saat ini, Hinata tetap memilih bungkam dan mengikuti instruksi dari wanita merah bernama Karin itu. Hingga, sebuah instruksi yang diberikan oleh Karin kali ini, membuat Hinata mengerutkan dahinya heran, meski tatapannya tetap kosong.

"Masuk ke selokan, eh?" Bukannya Hinata merasa jijik untuk masuk ke dalam selokan — tidak! Tentu saja, ia dan rekan-rekannya sudah berkali-kali masuk ke dalam selokan demi meloloskan diri dari kejaran polisi maupun mafia lainnya, demi menjaga kerahasiaan markas mereka. Tapi, kali ini mereka sedang tidak dalam keadaan terdesak, terlebih selokan ini masih jelas-jelas berfungsi — terdengar dari suara derasnya air yang mengalir di bawah sana.

"Tentu, Hyuuga Hinata- _san_. Markas organisasi kami berada di bawah sana," kata Karin seraya mengangkat penutup selokannya, dan ketika lempengan besi itu berhasil disingkirkannya, seketika suara arus air terdengar lebih jelas lagi. Mendengar perkataan Karin, Hinata pun semakin tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Karin; ia berpikir bila wanita itu pasti sudah gila, karena mengatakan bahwa markas dari sebuah organisasi yang katanya besar itu, berada di bawah sana — bercampur dengan bau kotoran dan bangkai binatang.

Hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh keempat orang lain yang berada di dekat Hinata, beberapa ada yang terkejut hingga menganga, ada pula yang mengalami keterkejutan serupa namun tetap menjaga _pride_ mereka dengan bertampang _stoic_. Namun berbeda dari ketiga orang lainnya, Konan memilih melayangkan protes sebagai reaksi keterkejutannya. "A-Apa?! Kau bilang organisasimu itu organisasi besar, tapi kau menyuruh kami bahkan pemimpin Akatsuki untuk masuk ke dalam selokan? _Tsk_ , omong kosong macam apa ini?!" Suara bernada tinggi dilayangkan Konan, ia kemudian beralih menatap ke arah Hinata, berharap _shishou_ -nya itu mendukung tindakan protesnya, namun yang ia dapatkan justru hal yang sebaliknya.

"Konan, ikuti saja instruksinya," kata Hinata, kemudian menghela napas pendek sembari memejamkan matanya sejenak, "kau tidak bisa berprasangka buruk padanya, sebelum kau melihat sendiri. Terlebih lagi, aku sudah berjanji dengannya, jadi kita tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti kata-katanya." Hinata mulai berpikiran jernih, ia tak lagi menjatuhkan prasangka buruk terhadap organisasi yang dikatakan wanita merah itu.

Mendengar jawaban sang _Shishou_ , membuat Konan merasa kesal sendiri, ia bahkan mengepalkan kedua tangannya sembari merapatkan giginya untuk menahan amarah yang membuncah di dalam dada. Jika, Hinata sudah berkata demikian, maka tak ada satu pun anggota lain yang berani mengeluarkan argumennya, termasuk juga dirinya. Meskipun Hyuuga Hinata terbilang cukup muda dalam menjabat sebagai seorang ketua mafia, namun sosoknya yang kharismatik dan bijaksana membuat Hinata seperti guru bagi mereka — hal itulah yang menjadi alasan bagi mereka memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan _shishou_. Segala tindakan dan keputusan yang dilakukan sang Ketua _**Akatsuki**_ , mereka yakin jika itu adalah yang paling baik di antara yang terbaik untuk kepentingan mereka.

Di tengah-tengah keheningan yang sesaat menyelimuti di antara mereka, mereka dikejutkan dengan sebuah pemandangan aneh, malah terkesan seperti sihir. Mereka pun mengusap kedua mata mereka berkali-kali demi memastikan kenyataan yang mereka lihat sekilas — sebilah _zanbato_ yang berubah menjadi sebuah kunci emas? Sontak Konan pun berusaha memberitahu Hinata tentang keanehan ini, namun wanita merah itu lebih dulu mengintrupsi, memerintahkan mereka untuk segera turun. Dan tanpa adanya kata-kata protes lagi, mereka pun menuruti perkataan Karin. Satu persatu dari mereka pun turun, dan ketika mereka berada di bawah sana, yang mereka lihat hanyalah dua buah jalan kecil yang dipisahkan sebuah ceruk dengan kedalaman yang cukup, aliran airnya pun terlihat deras. Sempitnya jalan yang mereka pijak, membuat mereka harus berdiri berjajar menyamping, agar menghindari resiko terjatuh ke dalam ceruk selokan di depan mereka.

Sesampainya mereka di sana, Karin tak lagi melanjutkan langkahnya, ia tampak terdiam dengan senyum anehnya, dan membuat berbagai pertanyaan di dalam benak tiap orang yang bersamanya. Konan hendak bertanya, namun apa yang ia lihat sedetik selanjutnya sungguh membuatnya terkejut dan membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata. Sesaat setelah Karin melemparkan kunci emas dalam genggamannya, air yang semula berwarna hijau pekat dan dipenuhi kotoran, seketika berubah warna menjadi biru bening tanpa arus, perubahan warna air itu sendiri hanya mencakup tiga kali tiga meter di area ceruk itu.

"A-Apa ...? S-Sihir —"

"Tenang, tenang, aku akan berikan penjelasannya nanti. Sekarang masuklah ke dalam sana, aku akan mengikuti kalian dari belakang," ujar Karin yang sontak memancing tatapan protes dari orang-orang yang bersama Hinata.

"A-Apa?! Kau gila! Kau kan pemandunya, kenapa jadi kami yang duluan, hah?!" Hidan mulai melayangkan protesnya seraya memandang tak suka ke arah Karin. "Apa kau —"

"Aa, selanjutnya kita harus kemana?" sela Gaara dengan cepat, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam Hidan yang kini beralih menatapnya.

Karin mengeluarkan senyumnya sesaat. "Teruslah berenang ke dasar," ujar Karin seraya menatap ke arah Gaara dengan ramah, "percayalah, ini tidak apa-apa." Karin berkata lagi, ketika merasakan adanya tatapan penuh keraguan dari Gaara.

Sejenak, Gaara memejamkan matanya sembari mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah, aku akan masuk lebih dulu." Dan detik berikutnya, ia pun melompat masuk ke dalam genangan air, dan mengikuti instruksi dari Karin.

 **PLAS**

Suara cipratan air terdengar, sesaat setelah Gaara menceburkan diri ke dalam genangan air, dan seketika itu pula mereka tak lagi melihat sosok Gaara di sana. Airnya begitu bening, namun entah mengapa sosok Gaara menghilang begitu saja setelah masuk ke dalamnya. Hal ini semakin membuat keraguan dalam diri tiap orang di sana, kecuali Hinata yang memang tak bisa melihatnya. Mereka kemudian melemparkan pandangan mengancam ke arah Karin, berusaha meminta penjelasan tentang ini tanpa perlu mengeluarkan suara. Dan respon yang mereka dapatkan hanya seluas senyuman penuh keyakinan, seolah mengatakan — _tidak akan terjadi apa-apa._

Mengerti akan tatapan dari wanita merah itu, mereka pun menghela napas dan kembali menatap ke arah genangan air abnormal di bawah sana. Dengan sebuah anggukan dan berbekal keberanian serta keyakinan, Konan pun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya ikut menceburkan dirinya ke dalam genangan itu. Kemudian disusul dengan Hidan yang terjun bersama Deidara, dan kini hanya menyisakan dua orang di permukaan. Untuk sesaat, Hinata memberikan tatapan mengancam ke arah Karin, meskipun tampak tak fokus karena keterbatasan miliknya.

"Kuharap kau bisa dipercaya," kata Hinata bernada mengancam, dan setelahnya ia pun menceburkan diri ke dalam genangan air itu dan mulai berenang untuk mencapai dasar.

 **PLAS**

Setelah kepergian Hinata, sesaat raut wajah Karin tampak berbeda dari yang terlihat sebelum-sebelumnya. Tidak ada lagi raut wajah jenaka nan ramah di sana, yang ada hanyalah raut wajah murung dan dingin. Sejenak ia terlihat menatap ke arah sebuah cincin _obsidian_ di jari tengahnya, dan kemudian menggenggamnya untuk beberapa detik. Dengan sekali tarikan napas, ia pun mengakhiri keberadaannya di permukaan dan bersamaan itu pula, genangan air abnormal itu pun lenyap; membuat aliran air berwarna hijau pekat yang sempat tertahan di kedua sisinya pun kembali berjalan normal. Suasananya pun kembali seperti semula, dan hanya menampakkan dua sisi jalan setapak yang dipisahkan dengan sebuah ceruk berisi air bercahayakan lampu temaram di tiap sudut langit-langitnya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"O-Omong kosong macam apa ini?!"

Hidan baru saja sampai, dan ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Sebuah pemandangan yang mana tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya, dimana hamparan karpet hijau dengan warna-warni bunga tumbuh di atasnya, beberapa pepohonan tumbuh di sana dengan daunnya yang berwarna abnormal, serta beberapa hewan yang sekilas tampak seperti kuda dan rusa berkeliaran di sana — bukankah ini menakjubkan? Seperti sebuah deskripsi dalam negeri dongeng.

Berbeda dengan Hidan, pandangan Konan justru terfokus pada sebuah bangunan yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Bangunan bercat putih itu tampak seperti istana kerajaan berdesain _modern_ ; dua buah bangunan lain berukuran lebih kecil, tampak menghimpit bangunan besar itu, salah satu bangunan kecil itu berwarna merah beraksen putih, dan bangunan lainnya berwarna biru beraksen putih. Melihat semua itu, Konan berpikir, dirinya tengah berada di negeri dongeng dalam buku cerita anak-anak. Merasa adanya keraguan, Konan pun mengusap kedua matanya dengan cepat, namun ia kembali melihat hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

' _Apakah ini hanya ilusi atau —'_

Sebuah tepukan pelan seolah menyela perkataan batinnya. Sontak Konan pun berbalik dan mendapati sosok Hinata yang menatap kosong ke arah hamparan hijau di depan sana. "Ah, _Shishou_ ," gumamnya pelan ketika menyadari kehadiran sang Ketua.

Semilir angin tiba-tiba menerpa mereka perlahan, dan dari sana Hinata pun mulai merasa ada yang berbeda di sini. Ia pun beralih menatap Konan, dan mulai melontarkan raut wajah penuh tanya. "Konan? Dimana kita sekarang?"

"Sebuah tempat seperti dalam negeri dongeng," jawab Konan singkat seraya mengagumi apa yang tersaji di depan matanya.

Sejenak, Hinata tampak tersenyum tipis, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan kembali berucap, "begitukah." Hinata tak bertanya lebih lanjut, hanya dari jawaban singkat Konan, ia sudah bisa membayangkan tempat seperti apa yang mereka singgahi saat ini. Tanpa harus menggunakan mata _byakugan_ sekali pun, Hinata sudah menyadari adanya hal di luar nalar sebelum ia menginjakkan kakinya ke tempat ini. Pertama, aliran air di selokan itu yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti ketika Karin melemparkan sesuatu ke dalamnya. Kedua, ketika ia menceburkan dirinya ke dalam genangan air itu, ia tak merasakan adanya air yang membasahi tubuhnya, walaupun ia merasakan bahwa genangan air itu berada di sekitarnya. Ketiga, saat ia berenang semakin dalam dan semakin dalam, ia tak menemukan adanya dasar daripada genangan itu, yang ia temukan justru adanya sebuah ruangan di balik genangan air itu — dengan kata lain, dunia ini berada di bawah air. Keempat ...,

 _... ini bukanlah mimpi._

 **TAP**

"Mari ... akan kuantar kalian ke asrama kami," ujar Karin yang baru saja datang, seraya mengangkat tangannya ke atas untuk menggapai sebuah benda yang berada di dalam lubang kebiru-biruan di atasnya, dari dalam sana ia berhasil mengambil kunci emas yang ia lemparkan sebelumnya. Ia kemudian melempar-tangkap kunci tersebut di udara, seraya memandang semua orang dengan senyum ramahnya. "Aku juga akan menjelaskan beberapa hal kepada kalian." Dan kembali Karin mengambil langkah lebih dulu, yang secara tak langsung menyuruh kelima orang lainnya untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Konan, Hinata pun kembali melangkahkan sepasang kaki jenjangnya secara bergantian. Seperti yang sudah diketahui, Hinata hanyalah orang buta biasa tanpa kemampuan _byakugan_. Yah, meskipun ia masih sedikit bisa bertindak selayaknya orang normal lainnya dengan mengandalkan indera pendengarannya, namun tetap saja bagaimana pun mata tetaplah organ terpenting manusia yang tak tergantikan dengan organ manapun. Sesaat setelah Hinata berjalan, ketiga orang lainnya menyusul di belakang; mata mereka tak pernah berhenti mengedarkan pandangan waspada, meskipun sang Ketua berkata bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Ekhm, jadi —"

"Cukup panggil Hinata, kuharap kau tidak menambahkan _suffix_ lainnya." Hinata menyela ucapan Karin dengan cepat, seolah ia sudah mengerti apa yang hendak dikatakan wanita itu selanjutnya. Sejujurnya, ia sedikit risih dipanggil dengan nama lengkapnya, apalagi dengan cara bicara Karin yang menurutnya sedikit berlebihan — seperti dibuat-buat. Ia pun mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah semua anggota organisasi ini akan memanggil nama anggota lainnya dengan lengkap? Kesopanan memang penting, namun tidak harus berlebihan.

Mendengar instrupsi dari Hinata, Karin pun diam-diam tersenyum penuh arti seraya terkikik pelan. "Baiklah Hinata, aku akan mulai penjelasanku mengenai organisasi kami," kata Karin dan kemudian menarik napas panjang sebelum memulai penjelasannya, "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan di pertemuan awal kita yang sedikit kurang menyenangkan — organisasi ini bernama _Police Underground Organization_ , atau disingkat dengan nama PUO, dan tujuan organisasi kami adalah menjaga ketertiban antar dua dimensi, yakni Neraka dan dunia manusia, dengan bantuan para dewa yang disebut _Arc_."

"..."

"Mungkin jika di dunia manusia, _Police Underground_ memiliki kinerja hampir sama dengan polisi atau tentara — perbedaannya hanyalah jenis musuh yang dihadapi," kata Karin tanpa menghentikan langkahnya seraya diam-diam melirik ke belakang, "karena kami menghadapi hal-hal yang di luar akal sehat manusia pada umumnya — sebagai contohnya, manusia yang berkontrak dengan iblis demi mencapai keabadian, yang biasa kami sebut sebagai _orgin_ atau _ilegal contractor_." Karin memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Di luar akal sehat manusia?" tanya Konan seakan membeo, "a-apa yang kau m-maksud itu seperti —"

Karin mengangguk pelan, yang secara tak langsung menyela perkataan Konan. "Ya, setidaknya dia salah satunya," jawab Karin santai dan membuat Konan seketika menganga, "dan para _orgin_ hanya bisa dibunuh dengan senjata yang terbuat dari jantung dewa, atau yang biasa kami sebut sebagai _shinseina buki_ — mustahil mereka bisa dibunuh tanpa _shinseina buki_." Di akhir perkataannya, Karin tampak tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apa? Kau bercanda?" tanya Hidan seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "ketua kami beberapa saat lalu baru saja membunuh makhluk seperti itu. Apa kau ingin bilang, jika ketua kami memiliki _shinseina buki_ sejak lahir? Begitu?"

Mendengar perkataan Hidan, Karin pun terkekeh kecil. " _Saa ne_ , aku sendiri tidak tahu. Mungkin pengecualian untuk beberapa orang. Tapi yang jelas, tiap anggota organisasi kami wajib memiliki setidaknya satu _shinseina buki —_ itulah peraturannya," jelas Karin dan kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya, ketika ia sudah berada di ruang utama dari gedung yang ditujunya.

"..."

"Ah, sudah sampai," ujar Karin yang seketika mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, seraya mengambil sebuah kunci dengan gantungan bernomor 99 dari saku jasnya. "Ambilah ... ini adalah kunci ruangan kalian untuk sementara. Jika kalian sudah resmi menjadi anggota, masing-masing orang akan punya ruangannya sendiri," kata Karin seraya tersenyum ramah, "maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantar kalian sampai akhir, karena aku harus segera memberi laporan pada Ketua, sebelum tenggang waktunya berakhir."

Konan mengerutkan dahi tak suka. "Apa?! Kau akan meninggalkan kami di sini begitu saja?! Apa organisasi ini kekurangan anggota? — sungguh sangat disayangkan," ujar Konan bernada sarkasme, seraya memandang sinis ke arah Karin.

"Ah, maaf, tapi aku benar-benar harus segera melapor sebelum masa tenggang misinya habis. Aku akan menjemput kalian saat makan malam tiba," balas Karin dengan nada penyesalan yang dibuat-buat, "maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang, _jaa."_ Dan sedetik setelahnya, Karin berjalan cepat dan menghilang di belokan koridor, meninggalkan kelima orang di sana yang tampak berwajah kesal — kecuali Hinata.

Konan menggeram kesal seraya mengepalkan tangannya. "Wanita itu benar-benar ..." Ia kemudian menghembuskan napas kasar, saat sebuah tepukan mengenai salah satu pundaknya. Ia kemudian menoleh dan menatap si penepuk itu.

"Lebih baik kita segera cari ruangannya ...," kata Hinata seraya menatap kosong ke arah Konan, "aku akan obati luka-luka kalian," lanjutnya lagi seraya mengedarkan pandangan, seperti orang normal lainnya.

Deidara kembali menenteng peti hitamnya dan kemudian mengambil lengan Hinata untuk menuntunnya. "Ayo, un~" katanya dan kemudian menuntun Hinata untuk beranjak dari tempatnya.

Di sisi lain, Konan menatap sedih ke arah sosok Hinata yang lebih dulu berlalu pergi bersama dengan Deidara dan Gaara. Hanya dengan melihat raut wajah sang Hyuuga, dan meski kekosongan memenuhi mata perak itu, namun ada secerca kekhawatiran di dalamnya. Hyuuga Hinata memang wanita yang dingin, tapi juga wanita yang hangat di saat yang bersamaan. Konan sendiri tak begitu tahu tentang sang _Shishou_ , ia tidak memiliki hak maupun keberanian untuk bertanya langsung, namun ia yakin jika di masa lalu Hinata melalui cukup banyak hal sehingga kepribadiannya pun dipaksa untuk berubah.

Sedetik setelahnya, Konan tersentak; lamunannya terpotong, kala sebuah cubitan ia rasakan di pipi kanannya. Konan sedikit mengaduh sakit, dan kemudian menatap tajam ke arah sosok pria berambut perak yang justru tampak menyeringai lebar menatapnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Hidan?" tanyanya dengan nada marah. Sedangkan Hidan, justru terkekeh pelan dan kembali mencubit kedua sisi pipi Konan yang langsung ditepisnya. "Hei! Hentikan itu!" protes Konan tak suka.

"Baiklah, baiklah ...," ujarnya diselingi suara tawa, "kau sangat menggemaskan tadi, jadi aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipimu." Hidan hendak kembali mendaratkan tangannya di kedua sisi wajah Konan, namun niatnya itu lebih dulu diketahui Konan, sehingga lengannya pun ditepis dengan mudahnya.

Konan melemparkan delikan tajam ke arah Hidan, seolah menunjukkan bahwa dirinya serius dan tidak sedang ingin bercanda. "Bisakah kau hentikan itu? Aku benar-benar akan mematahkan tanganmu, jika kau lakukan itu lagi," ancamnya seraya melemparkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Hidan.

"Y-Ya, baiklah ... kau sedikit mengerikan jika sedang marah." Hidan pun memilih mengalah dengan mengangkat kedua lengannya ke atas, tanda menyerah. "Lebih baik kita segera menyusul yang lain, mereka akan menunggu di luar karena kau yang memegang kuncinya," kata Hidan mengalihkan topik.

Tak sampai sedetik setelah perkataan Hidan, Konan pun beranjak dari sana diiringi dengan sebuah decihan kesal; dalam hati ia pun melayangkan umpatan pada Hidan. Sejujurnya ia paling membenci Hidan; pria itu tidak pernah serius dalam berbagai hal. Pernah satu kali ia menjalankan misi bersama Hidan, karena saat itu Deidara sedang tidak dalam kondisi prima. Dan misi itu pun gugur dengan naasnya, [adahal misinya hanya sekedar bernegosiasi dengan kelompok mafia lain. Jika Deidara adalah tipikal pria yang bermain halus, maka Hidan adalah sebaliknya — ia lebih menyukai keributan dibanding berbasa-basi. Dan karena itulah, saat itu mereka berada dalam bahaya besar dengan dikepung oleh dua kubu — polisi dan mafia _**Dark Rose**_ — beruntung mereka bisa lolos dari sana, jadilah mafia _**Dark Rose**_ yang tertangkap oleh pihak kepolisian.

"Hei, Konan~" panggil Hidan dengan nada yang sedikit manja, dan membuat Konan bergidik ngeri mendengarnya, "Konan~ ayolah jangan marah, kau benar-benar tidak seru," lanjutnya lagi.

Konan berdecak kesal. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan nada seperti itu," ujarnya tanpa menatap ke arah Hidan, "kau membuatku mual mendengarnya." Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya, dan kemudian menghilang di belokan tangga.

Melihat sikap Konan yang menurutnya cukup menghibur itu, Hidan tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak tersenyum. Meski dengan sisi dingin yang begitu kental, akan tetapi sisi manis tetap melekat dalam diri Konan — itulah yang dipikirkan Hidan saat ini. "Hei, Konan tunggu aku ...!" Ia pun segera berlari menyusul Konan yang sudah pergi lebih dulu.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sesosok pria tampan berambut kecoklatan panjang terlihat tengah menikmati secangkir teh hijaunya, sembari membaca satu persatu laporan yang tertumpuk di hadapannya; air mukanya sesekali berubah ketika membaca laporan di tangannya. Setumpuk laporan di hadapannya ini, tidak semuanya membuat dirinya puas. Beberapa laporan di sana menandakan hasil kinerja yang tak ada ubahnya dengan kegagalan. _'Kehilangan jejak target? Kau pikir aku bisa menerima kegagalan seperti ini terus-menerus, hah?'_ batinnya merasa kesal, seraya menutup kasar laporan yang tadi sempat dibacanya dan melemparkan ke tumpukan berkas di sebelah kirinya.

Senju Hashirama — begitulah orang mengenalnya — ia adalah seorang pria yang menjabat sebagai seorang pemimpin sekaligus pendiri dari organisasi _**Police Underground**_ di Jepang, ia juga merupakan penemu _Underworld_ sepuluh tahun silam. Di dunia manusia ia dikenal sebagai salah satu Jendral Angkatan Laut di Jepang, yang sangat dikenal dalam pemerintahan, karena sikap tegas dan kritisnya dalam berbagai situasi. Ia memang seorang yang membenci kegagalan dalam misi, sekalipun hanya sekedar misi kecil — ia membencinya, maka dari itu ia tak segan-segan memecat anggota organisasi yang melakukan kegagalan misi lebih dari tiga kali.

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

Beberapa saat kemudian, suara ketukan pintu terdengar dan seolah mengusik kegiatannya. Ia pun berdecak kesal, sebelum kemudian mempersilahkan si pengetuk itu untuk masuk. Dari tempatnya terduduk, ia bisa melihat sosok wanita berambut merah dengan setelan formal tengah berjalan mendekati meja di ruangannya. Tampak sangat ketara, raut kesal dan lelah menghinggapi wajah wanita itu. Sepasang manik _ruby_ itu pun tampak memandang dingin ke arahnya, seolah-olah memancarkan kobaran api dendam yang tak kasat mata.

"Senju, apa maksudnya ini?" Wanita itu bersuara dengan nada rendah, tanpa melepas pandangan dinginnya terhadap sosok pria yang kini tengah menyeringai ke arahnya, "kau berusaha menjebakku?" lanjutnya lagi, namun kali ini diiringi dengan nada menuduh.

Sedangkan pria yang dikenal bernama lengkap Senju Hashirama itu pun tampak terkekeh pelan. "Menjebakmu — eh? Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Karin," ujarnya dengan suara sinis seraya menyesap cangkir tehnya dengan penuh penghayatan, "dan bukankah, seharusnya aku yang berbicara begitu — kenapa kau menjebakku?" lanjut Hashirama.

Karin berdecak pelan. "Apa yang kau —"

"Membunuh tiap calon anggota organisasi dan melakukan banyak sekali pelanggaran yang disengaja — kau pikir aku tidak mengetahuinya?" sela Hashirama dengan nada serius, dan kemudian ia menyeringai saat melihat raut wajah Karin yang sedikit berubah. "Jika saja kau bukan aset penting, sudah kupastikan kau akan berakhir di Neraka." Ia berujar lagi dan kali ini bernada mengancam.

Seketika Karin mengernyitkan pandangan, namun sedetik setelahnya ia tertawa cukup keras walau singkat. "Apa? Kau mau membuangku ke Neraka?" ujar Karin sarkastik, "Kalau begitu lakukan! Lakukan jika kau mampu, dan berhentilah beralasan bahwa aku adalah aset penting dari organisasimu!" tantang Karin seraya memandang angkuh ke arah Hashirama. Karin kemudian melemparkan sebuah map merah ke atas tumpukan berkas di atas meja milik sang Ketua, sebelum akhirnya ia berlalu pergi begitu saja.

Melihat perlakuan wanita merah itu, Hashirama tak mampu menahan diri untuk menghela napas panjangnya, sepasang manik _hazel_ -nya pun tertutup barang sejenak. "Kau benar-benar masih seperti baja, meski aku sudah menyegel kekuatan murnimu," ujar Hashirama yang secara tak langsung menghentikan langkah Karin, "tidak mengherankan, jika kau terpilih menjadi pelayan para Dewa." Sebuah senyuman sinis terukir di wajah angkuh milik Hashirama, ketika melihat sosok Karin yang terdiam tanpa jawaban.

"..."

"Tapi, tetap tidak akan mengubah keadaan. Kau menjadi budakku dan kakakmu mungkin juga sudah menjadi abu, dan kau — tanpa kakakmu itu, memangnya apa yang bisa kau perbuat? Kau tidak akan pernah mampu melawan perintahku, camkan itu Haruno Karin!" Hashirama kembali berbicara dan kali ini dengan nada sarkastik yang lebih tajam.

Sebelumnya, Hashirama berpikir jika Karin mungkin sudah kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalasnya, namun ia salah. Nyatanya, dibalik punggung kecil itu, diam-diam Karin tersenyum penuh arti. "Kakakku? Mati? Yang benar saja! Jika saja dia sudah menjadi abu, aku pun juga akan bernasib sama dengannya — kau terlalu sok mengerti tentang kami," ujar Karin dan kemudian tertawa keras, "kau mungkin bisa mengunci sihirku, tapi kau tidak akan pernah bisa membuatku menurutimu sepenuhnya, Senju."

"..."

"Aku sudah selesai di sini," ujar Karin dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, "tenang saja, aku belum ingin membunuhnya, karena kulihat kau sangat tertarik pada kemampuannya, dan kuakui dia memang hebat," lanjut Karin seraya menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menengok ke belakang, "tapi jika sudah waktunya ... aku akan membunuhnya tanpa rasa ragu, baik sengaja maupun tidak." Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu ruangan tersebut, Karin mengakhiri perkataannya juga ekstensinya di dalam ruangan itu.

Di lain sisi, Hashirama sedikit tersulut, kala mendengar perkataan Karin. Namun, ia memilih menjaga _pride_ -nya, dan hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya — berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berbuat kasar terhadap wanita merah itu. Karin memang melakukan banyak masalah yang didasari atas kesengajaan, akan tetapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan ia tak mampu membuang Karin ke Neraka seperti yang selalu ia lakukan pada para pengkhianat organisasi, maupun anggota-anggota yang gagal di sini. Hashirama sendiri belum mengetahui penyebabnya, namun ia menduga bahwa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan 13 penguasa yang tersegel di berbagai penjuru _Underworld_.

' _Aku benar-benar harus menemukan mereka.'_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Whoa ... _Shishou_! Ini sih lebih pantas disebut apartemen dibanding sebuah ruangan," celetuk Hidan seraya menghempaskan dirinya ke permukaan ranjang, dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Konan. Namun, sayangnya Hidan tak menggubrisnya dan justru kembali berbicara, "Hinata- _shishou_ , anda juga harus mencoba kasurnya, ini benar-benar nyaman!"

"Hidan, jangan kurang ajar! Pergi dari ranjang milik _Shishou_!" Konan yang tak tahan pun, segera menarik paksa tubuh Hidan dari ranjang. Ia sedikit berdecak kesal, karena perbandingan berat badan mereka yang begitu besar, sehingga ia sedikit kepayahan untuk menarik Hidan dari sana. "Biarkan _Shishou_ beristirahat! Kau carilah kamar atau tempat lainnya," ujar Konan seraya menyeret Hidan keluar dari kamar.

"T-Tapi —"

 **BRAK**

Belum sempat Hidan melanjutkan perkataannya, pintu ruangan tersebut sudah lebih dulu ditutup paksa oleh Konan, hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup memekakkan telinga. Dari luar Konan berteriak cukup keras, " _Shishou_ , anda beristirahatlah! Kami akan mencari kamar lainnya!" Terdengar sedikit suara keributan ketika Konan berbicara.

"L-Lukanya —"

"Ah! Tidak begitu parah. Saya bisa mengatasinya dengan ilmu yang sudah _Shishou_ ajarkan," sela Konan cepat yang secara tak langsung akhirnya sedikit meredam kekhawatiran Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Konan pun, tak bisa berkomentar lain. Dari awal, ia memang bukan seorang yang piawai dalam berkata-kata, ia tidak pandai dalam beradu argumen dan sejenisnya, karena dirinya adalah tipikal orang yang lebih mementingkan tindakan dibandingkan kata-kata. Hinata sendiri memiliki kepribadian yang peduli, meski tidak pernah terucapkan dengan kata-kata rama dengan senyum manis; sikapnya yang dingin membuat banyak orang salah mengerti akan watak aslinya, dan menganggapnya sebagai pribadi yang angkuh. Namun, Hinata sama sekali tidak masalah dengan itu.

 **BRUK**

' _Jika hanya menuruti pandangan orang lain, kau mungkin bisa saja kehilangan jati dirimu sendiri,'_ batin Hinata, sembari membaringkan tubuhnya di permukaan ranjang.

Sepasang manik peraknya menerawang ke arah langit-langit ruangan, dan entah kenapa secara perlahan kesadarannya seakan ditarik keluar kala melihat ukiran di langit-langit ruangan, padahal kondisi ruangan tidaklah remang-remang. Saat itu Hinata berpikir, mungkin saja dirinya kelelahan akibat peristiwa melelahkan yang sempat ia alami beberapa saat lalu — peristiwa-peristiwa yang bertolak belakang dengan akal sehat manusia, namun memang benar terjadi di depannya. Entah apa yang merasukinya, ia sendiri bisa dengan mudah menerima tawaran dari orang asing bernama Karin itu, sama seperti saat ia bertemu dengan wanita misterius berkimono hitam yang senantiasa menutup wajahnya dengan topeng rubah dan selalu memaksa Hinata memanggilnya 'Ibu' — Karin pun memiliki aura yang hampir sama dengan wanita itu.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Hinata tak lagi bisa menahan kesadarannya. Sepasang manik peraknya terpejam seluruhnya, bersamaan dengan kesadaran yang menghilang secara perlahan dari raganya. Entah sejak kapan Hinata bisa merasakan tidur senyaman ini, ia hampir lupa semenjak kejadian yang menimpa keluarga besarnya 12 tahun silam, dan membuat dirinya menjadi sosok Hyuuga Hinata seperti sekarang.

 **...**

 _Sepasang kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan kembali kedua manik peraknya yang tampak kosong. Saat itu, Hinata berpikir bahwa ia sudah tertidur selama beberapa jam, namun pemikiran itu ditepisnya kala ia tak lagi merasakan lembutnya ranjang yang menangkup tubuhnya, dan rasa dingin pun seolah mendominasi ruangan yang sebelumnya terasa hangat dengan hembusan angin dari jendela — tidak, ini lebih seperti dirinya tengah berjalan di udara, hanya saja udara yang terasa dingin dan menusuk. Di sana, Hinata hanya terus melangkah dengan sedikit keraguan, ia juga tak henti-hentinya memanggil nama Konan maupun rekannya yang lain, namun tak ada jawaban. Tak menyerah sampai di sana, akhirnya ia pun mengaktifkan byakugan miliknya, seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan hitam; berharap ia bisa menemukan orang yang mungkin bisa ia tanyai di sekitar sini. Dahinya sejenak berkerut heran, kala ia tak menemukan apapun dan siapapun di tempat ini — anehnya, ia sendiri tak tahu dirinya tengah berada dimana. Ia pun kembali berjalan, seraya terus melihat ke sekelilingnya._

' _Ini seperti saat aku bertemu dengan Ibu, hanya saja ...' Hinata sengaja menggantungkan perkataan batinnya, dan terus melangkah ke depan._

 _Sampai akhirnya, di suatu titik ruangan itu, sepasang mata byakugan miliknya menangkap siluet pria dari kejauhan. Pria itu memakai montsuki orange serta hakama dan haori berwarna hitam, tak lupa dengan geta yang melekat di masing-masing kakinya. Hinata sempat terpana untuk beberapa saat, melihat bagaimana sosok pria itu berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah angkuhnya. Hingga akhirnya, jarak di antara mereka hanya tersisa dua meter. Dengan jelas, Hinata melihat tiap lekuk wajah pria di hadapannya meski hanya dalam dua warna saja — lekuk wajah tegas itu sekilas tampak seperti manusia, namun tidak untuk beberapa bagian lainnya yang justru menyerupai seekor rubah._

" _Hei, kau! Katakan siapa dirimu?" tanya Hinata yang akhirnya membuka suara, "apa maksudmu membawaku kemari, eh?" Tak kalah angkuh dengan wajah pria di depannya, Hinata pun mulai meninggikan nada suaranya._

 _Namun, tanpa diduga pria itu justru semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. "Tidak ada siapa yang membawa siapa ke sini," katanya seraya berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah Hinata, "ini semua sudah menjadi garis takdir yang tertulis. Aku sudah menunggumu begitu lama di dalam ruangan memuakan ini — begitu sepi, dingin, sampai-sampai aku pun tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi." Tanpa rasa ragu, pria itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi wajah Hinata, dan secara perlahan mulai mendongakkan wajah Hinata agar menatapnya._

 _Bagai terhipnotis, Hinata tak mampu berkata apapun, akal sehatnya seolah dilumpuhkan dengan tatapan mata dari pria asing di hadapannya ini. Tidak ada sedikit pun rasa keberatan, bahkan ketika pria di hadapannya ini mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, hingga hidung mereka pun bersinggungan, dan bibir mereka pun saling beradu seakan memberi napas dan saling mengecap rasa satu sama lain. Sebuah ciuman hangat yang Hinata rasakan untuk beberapa saat ini, merupakan yang pertama kalinya bagi Hinata. Dirinya pun tak pernah menduga, jika ia sempat terbuai dengan ciuman yang pria itu berikan. Hingga akhirnya, ciuman itu pun berakhir, dan secara tak langsung membuatnya merasa kosong._

 _Pria itu kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kanan milik Hinata. "Kontrak selesai, Hyuuga Hinata," bisik pria itu dengan nada rendah dan sarat akan nafsu, "sekarang bukalah matamu, dan sambutlah aku sebagai Dewamu."_

 _Dan sedetik kemudian, Hinata bisa merasakan dirinya didorong masuk ke dalam jurang penuh cahaya. Tubuhnya melayang dan juga terasa sakit seperti tercekik dan dililit dengan rantai berduri, namun meski begitu ia tak mampu menjerit bahkan mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, segalanya serasa tertahan sampai di tenggorokannya saja. Untuk sesaat, ia merasakan dirinya seperti kehilangan oksigen dari tubuhnya, sampai akhirnya rasa itu menghilang dan tergantikan dengan perasaan aneh yang merasukinya — seperti kau mendapatkan nyawamu kembali secara tiba-tiba._

 **...**

Kesadaran yang tiba-tiba didapatkan Hinata kembali, membuat kepalanya sedikit berputar-putar. Hinata juga masih belum menyadari akan kehadiran sosok lain yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia pun mulai merasakan suatu keanehan yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Tidak — ia tentu kembali dalam keadaan utuh dari mimpi aneh itu, hanya saja ada hal berbeda lain yang terasa asing di dekatnya. Hingga akhirnya, sebuah suara _cempreng_ dari seorang pria, menyadarkannya.

"Hoi, Manusia! Berhentilah tertidur dan sambutlah aku sebagai Dewamu, Dasar!" ujar pria itu, dan terdengar nada angkuh terselih di dalam setiap katanya. Sedetik kemudian, pria itu menyeringai dan mulai mendekatkan kembali wajahnya ke arah wajah Hinata. "Jika kau tidak juga bangun dan menyambutku ...,"

"..."

"... aku akan melakukannya lagi — seperti tadi." Pria itu berujar lagi dan kali ini dengan nada sarkastik, seraya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan angkuhnya dan semakin mempersempit jarak wajahnya dengan wajah wanita di dalam pelukannya.

"..."

"Kau tidak akan keberatan, bukan?"

.

.

.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author Note :**_

 _Alohaa~_

Yeee~ akhirnya bisa _update_ juga #hiks *SROOG* saya sempat terkena WB dalam beberapa minggu sebelum dan sesudah UAS :'V. Jadinya saya melakukan editing ff ini berkali-kali, demi menghindari adanya kesalahan alur maupun _typo(s)_ yang berlebihan.

Di chapter ini, tanpa saya beritahu pastu udah pada ngerti kan siapa yang nge- _kiss_ Hinata :'v. Yap, itu Naruto! Suamiku! #digebukinFansNH. Jika itu bukan Naruto, maka saya salah menempatkan pairing dong :'3. Kenapa munculnya cuma dikit? :'v ini saya udah nulis sampai 4k+ wordsnya :'v, kalau banyak-banyak takutnya gak pas alurnya, jadi emang kustop dulu biar penasaran, tehehee~ :3.

Mungkin ini gak penting2 amat, tapi mulai chap depan, summary ffnya bakal diganti dengan yang lebih detil ^^ dan _opening theme_ -nya pun juga akan berganti :'v yang belum punya didownload aja, itung-itung saya promoin lagu-lagu fav saya~ (^_^)V #pisss

Makasih banget atas perhatiannya ^^ apalagi yang udah kasih saran, saya berharap akan dapat saran-saran baru lainnya dari pembaca kalian ^^. Yang udah ngefollow dan ngefav :'v makasih banget karena udah ngikutin cerita ini, saya jadi terhura #hiks. Yang udah nunggu kemunculan Naruto dan agak kesel-kesel gimana gitu *Yaiyalah, lagi asik2nya malah TBC* di chap ini :'v harap tidak kehilangan kesabarannya dengan saya :'v.

Mohon maaf jika masih ada typos dan kalimat yang gak runtut :'v mata saya ngantuk berat :'v #serius ditambah agak gak fokus karena sinusitis saya agak kambuh. Saya bakal update ff ini 1 chapter lagi (doakan bulan ini kelar) dan kemudian gilirannya Let's Start The Game, Again. Err, ada usulan? Barang kali ada yang punya saran lain mengenai _update_ -nya? Giliran atau terfokus satu-satu dulu?

Akhir kata.

Matur Suwon~ ^^ 


	6. Chapter 5 : God?

**.**

 **Police Underground**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story written by Lady Bloodie

Genre : Action, Supranatural, Friendship, Romance.

Rate : M (No Lemon/Lime)

Pairing : [Naruto x Hinata] and others.

.

.

 **WARNING**

 _Typo(s), OOC, Violence, No Lemon/Lime!, Multichapter, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

.

.

.

.

.

 **OPENING THEME**

 _ **Hello Sleepwalkers - Shinwa Houkai**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **^Enjoy Reading^**_

.

.

.

 **Chapter** **5**

 _ **-God?-**_

.

Kesadaran yang tiba-tiba didapatkan Hinata kembali, membuat kepalanya sedikit berputar-putar. Hinata juga masih belum menyadari akan kehadiran sosok lain yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia pun mulai merasakan suatu keanehan yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Tidak — ia tentu kembali dalam keadaan utuh dari mimpi aneh itu, hanya saja ada hal berbeda lain yang terasa asing di dekatnya. Hingga akhirnya, sebuah suara cempreng dari seorang pria, menyadarkannya.

"Hoi, Manusia! Berhentilah tertidur dan sambutlah aku sebagai Dewamu, Dasar!" ujar pria itu, dan terdengar nada angkuh terselih di dalam setiap katanya. Sedetik kemudian, pria itu menyeringai dan mulai mendekatkan kembali wajahnya ke arah wajah Hinata. "Jika kau tidak juga bangun dan menyambutku ...,"

"..."

"... aku akan melakukannya lagi — seperti tadi." Pria itu berujar lagi dan kali ini dengan nada sarkastik, seraya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan angkuhnya dan semakin mempersempit jarak wajahnya dengan wajah wanita di dalam pelukannya.

"..."

"Kau tidak akan keberatan, bukan?"

Untuk beberapa detik Hinata masih terdiam, bahkan ketika ia mulai merasakan bagaimana napas mereka saling beradu. Namun, tepat sedetik sebelum bibir pria itu benar-benar menempel di bibirnya. Hinata dengan segenap tenaganya pun mendorong pria itu, dan kemudian membantingnya ke lantai dengan cengkraman di leher, hingga terdengar debuman yang cukup keras. Hinata terbatuk kecil, lehernya terasa tercekik tepat sedetik setelah ia membanting tubuh pria itu ke lantai. Semakin kuat ia menekan leher pria di bawahnya, maka rasa sakit dan sesak pun semakin kuat menimpanya.

Ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya.

Merasa oksigennya mulai menipis, Hinata pun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya seraya mengambil langkah cepat untuk mundur dan kemudian mengaktifkan mata byakugan miliknya. Ia mengamati sosok aneh di depannya. Sosok itu tampak seperti manusia setengah hewan dengan empat ekor. Dan hal yang mengejutkan adalah sosok itu tidak memiliki jantung, yang ada di dalam tubuhnya hanyalah bola berpedar merah gelap yang selalu bergerak cepat di dalam tubuhnya. Meski memiliki tubuh mutan, seperti halnya Danzo. Namun, Hinata yakin bahwa pria di depannya itu memiliki sistem tubuh yang jauh berbeda dari Danzo, bahkan dari warna energinya pun jauh berbeda.

Sederet pertanyaan tercipta dalam benaknya一apa itu? Makhluk macam apa yang berada di depannya? Bagaimana makhluk itu bisa berada seranjang dengannya?一namun satu hal yang paling mengusiknya ...,

Apakah semua ini adalah jebakan?

Hinata memicingkan sepasang byakugannya. "Katakan, apa maumu?" ujar Hinata seraya memasang kuda-kuda _jyuuken_ , "aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu, jika kau berani mendekat," ancam Hinata ketika melihat sosok itu malah berjalan mendekatinya.

"T-Tunggu一ttebayo! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku," ujar sosok itu dengan suara ciut, "maksudku, kau seharusnya menyambutku, memberiku makanan dan semacamnya. Bukannya malah membanting dan mencekikku."

Dahi Hinata seketika berkerut heran. "Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" ujar Hinata dan tanpa sadar sedikit menurunkan pengawasannya.

Hal itu pun dimanfaatkan oleh sosok di hadapannya untuk bergerak mendekat perlahan. "Karena, mulai saat ini dan seterusnya aku, Uzumaki Naruto adalah Dewa-mu. Aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan, sebagai gantinya aku menginginkan kesetiaan dan darahmu," ujarnya seraya terus maju, meski wanita bermata perak di depannya justru semakin melangkah mundur.

"..."

Langkah Hinata terhenti ketika sebuah dinding menabrak punggungnya. Entah kenapa, baru kali ini ia merasa begitu terintimidasi. Walau Hinata tak bisa mengetahui jelas raut muka sosok yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu, namun entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan getaran aneh di dalam dirinya一rasa takut yang seakan menggerogoti pikirannya. Tiba-tiba wajah sosok di hadapannya, tergambar jelas di dalam kepalanya. Naruto memiliki paras tampan dengan mata biru langitnya, tubuh pria itu tampak terbentuk sempurna. Pria itu memiliki telinga rubah berwarna orange, dengan empat buah ekor rubah berambut lebat yang meliuk-liuk di balik punggungnya. Saat itu pula Hinata menarik kesimpulan, bahwa yang berada di hadapannya adalah sosok mutan rubah.

"Segala hal yang ada dalam dirimu adalah milikku, dan begitu pula dengan sebaliknya. Tubuhmu, kesucianmu, perhatianmu, bahkan cintamu sekalipun," ujar Naruto seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher wanita yang kini sudah berada dalam dekapannya. Jilatan kecil diberikannya, sebelum kemudian ia memperlihatkan sepasang taringnya.

"..."

"Semuanya adalah milikku. Apa kau mengerti?一Hyuuga Hinata."

Tepat sedetik setelah mendengar hal itu, Hinata bisa merasakan sesuatu menusuk perpotongan lehernya. Untuk sesaat, rasanya nyawanya seakan ditarik keluar, darahnya berdesir aneh seolah merespon rasa sakit itu. Hinata berusaha untuk berteriak, namun suaranya tercekat一ia tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, tubuhnya perlahan mulai melemas. Tangan kanannya terangkat perlahan, tampak seperti tengah mengumpulkan tenaga.

" _Jyuuken_!" bisiknya tegas. Seketika tubuh Naruto terpelanting dan menabrak dinding hanya dalam sekali pukulan, hingga membuat retakan pada dinding di seberang sana.

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat dengan napas berderu hebat. Meski bukan tubuhnya yang terlempar, namun ia seolah merasakan punggungnya remuk redam. Pandangan byakugan miliknya sedikit mengabur dalam beberapa detik, namun ia masih bisa melihat bagaimana sosok itu bangkit dan berjalan ke arahnya. Walau Hinata merasa tubuhnya seakan mati rasa, ia tak punya pilihan lain selain melawan; diambilnya kembali kuda-kuda penyerangan seraya mempertajam byakugan miliknya.

" _Ittai_ _一_ _ttebayo_! Kau ini, benar-benar kasar sekali," ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum miring, "tadi itu hampir saja. Jika saja aku tidak menahan seranganmu, kita berdua sudah lenyap," lanjutnya lagi seraya membuang napas lega. Ia kemudian beralih melempar tatapan sinis ke arah Hinata. "Kau ini masih tetap keras kepala, ya?"

Seketika Hinata melempar tatapan aneh. Dalam hati ia menerka-nerka tentang perkataan sosok itu. Seketika ia teringat beberapa hal. Hinata pun mulai menghubung-hubungkannya, dan menyusunnya layaknya potongan _puzzel_. Ia pun mengerti suatu kebenaran, dan seketika itu ia pun menurunkan kedua lengannya. Sepasang byakugan miliknya menatap tajam sosok di hadapannya.

"Apa tujuanmu?" tanya Hinata dengan nada rendah.

Naruto memejamkan sejenak kedua matanya, sebelum akhirnya kembali membukanya dan menyeringai penuh. "Tujuanku? Aku hanya datang sesuai dengan apa yang dituliskan takdir. Dengan kata lain, kita sudah terikat dengan benang takdir一 _ttebayo_!" ujarnya.

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dalam hati, ia tertawa sinis. Takdir? Kau bercanda? Tentu saja, dirinya sendiri lah yang menggariskan takdir miliknya一tidak siapapun, bahkan Dewa sekali pun. Namun, ia memilih tidak berkomentar apapun di sini.

Naruto kemudian menurunkan haori yang dikenakannya; memperlihatkan tubuh berkulit tan dengan otot-otot terbentuk sempurna. Di bagian perutnya terdapat sebuah tanda berbentuk lingkaran berukuran kecil; terdapat 3 lingkaran dalam susunan berlapis, tiap rongga lapisannya terdapat deretan mantera dari bahasa jepang kuno, dan bagian terdalamnya adalah lingkaran penuh tanpa rongga.

"Ini adalah bukti perjanjiannya," ujar Naruto.

Segala ucapan Naruto sama sekali belum terbukti di mata byakugan Hinata. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk memfokuskan kedua matanya, namun tak kunjung membuahkan hasil. Ia tak bisa melihat apa yang dimaksud oleh pria di hadapannya. Ia kemudian beralih menatap sepasang mata pria di hadapannya; bermaksud mencari kebohongan di sana, namun ia tak menemukan apapun. Akhirnya Hinata menyerah dan memilih sedikit menaruh kepercayaan pada pria yang mengaku sebagai Dewa-nya itu.

"Kau juga memilikinya一 _ttebayo_!" ujar Naruto lagi, ketika dirasanya Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang ditunjukkannya. "Seharusnya ada di salah satu bagian tubuhmu. Biarkan aku melihat bagian tertutup一"

Seketika Naruto bungkam, ketika melihat telapak tangan Hinata terarah kepadanya. "Cukup, aku mengerti," ujar Hinata penuh ketegasan, "lalu, tentang perjanjian itu一"

"Ah ya! Aku hampir lupa memberitahumu!" sela Naruto cepat seraya berpikir sebentar. "Jika kau mati, maka aku pun juga akan menghilang一dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Jika kau berkhianat, maka aku akan menghilang," ujar Naruto dengan raut berpikir. "Ah, dan satu lagi. Jika kau berusaha membunuhku, maka kau juga akan terluka. Begitu pula sebaliknya."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Hinata lagi, merasa tak yakin dengan penjelasan Naruto.

"Tunggu! Aku sedikit tidak yakin tentang itu一 _ttebayo_!"

Mungkin jika Hinata bukan tipikal orang yang punya kontrol diri tinggi, bisa dipastikan pria di hadapannya ini sudah hancur tak terbentuk. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Dewa malah tidak yakin dengan ucapannya?! Astaga, memangnya dia Dewa macam apa?! 一otak Hinata menjerit, seolah mengutarakan apa yang hati dan mulutnya ingin katakan.

Memilih membuang napas demi meredakan emosinya yang dibuat kesal karena tindakan bodoh dari sesosok Dewa. "Lalu, apa kau bisa menjelaskan tentang yang tadi?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Apa?"

"Ck, hal yang beberapa saat lalu kau katakan." Hinata hampir saja berteriak karena kekesalannya.

Naruto berpikir lagi. "Ah, tentang yang kuucapkan itu? Sumpah perjanjian itu?"

"Bu一"

"Begini, m-maksudku ... aku sudah terkurung sangat lama, dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol otakku. Itu kuucapkan begitu saja," ujar Naruto seraya memasang wajah sedikit memelas, "J-Jadi一"

" _Shishou_? Apa anda bersama seseorang di sana?"

"..."

"..."

Seketika keduanya terdiam, baik Hinata maupun Naruto. Keduanya merasa terkejut karena kehadiran suara orang lain dari luar ruangan.

Tunggu! Luar ruangan?

Hinata baru saja teringat akan sesuatu. Bukannya dari tadi ia menyebabkan banyak suara berisik, tapi kenapa tidak ada yang datang. Tapi, sekarang ia hanya berbicara kecil saja, dan suaranya terdengar dari luar. Raut wajahnya berubah heran, ia menatap sosok di hadapannya seolah meminta penjelasan. Namun, sepertinya si empunya terlau bodoh itu mengerti maksudnya. Dan berakhirlah Hinata yang kembali membuang napas, berusaha bersabar.

" _Shishou_ , apa anda baik-baik saja? Aku akan masuk." ujar Konan dari luar ruangan.

Sesaat, Hinata terdiam dan memilih berjalan cepat melewati sosok mutan rubah di depannya. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. "Berubahlah," ujar Hinata.

"Hah? Apa maksud一"

"Jangan banyak bicara. Kau Dewa, kau pasti bisa berubah menjadi apapun," sela Hinata cepat seraya menatap kosong ke arah Naruto.

Mendengar titah dari patnernya, Naruto pun mendengus kesal. "Baik, baik一 _ttebayo_!" keluhnya, sebelum akhirnya tubuh manusia setengah rubahnya berubah seutuhnya dalam wujud rubah merah. Naruto dalam wujud rubahnya kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata, dan memilih merebahkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Hinata.

Hinata kemudian memejamkan sepasang matanya. Ketika ia membukanya kembali, sepasang byakugan miliknya telah berganti dengan sepasang manik peraknya一tepat ketika Konan masuk ke ruangannya. "Ada apa Konan?" tanya Hinata tanpa perlu berbalik bada.

"Aa, tidak. Saya hanya berpikir jika ada orang lain yang bersama anda."

"Begitu kah? Aku dari tadi hanya seorang diri di sini," ujar Hinata lagi dan tanpa ia sadari, sosok rubah merah di pangkuannya mengintip ke balik tubuhnya, dan disadari oleh Konan.

Konan berjalan mendekat, memastikan apa yang mengintip dari balik tubuh Hinata. Ternyata, seekor rubah merah tampak sedang tertidur di pangkuan Hinata, sembari sesekali menggeliat kecil seolah tengah menyamankan posisinya. "Itu, _shishou_ ... rubah itu一"

"Ah, dia tiba-tiba masuk kemari lewat jendela," potong Hinata cepat dengan setenang mungkin, "dan aku berpikir untuk membawanya bersamaku setelah ini," tambahnya lagi.

"Begitu kah?" ujar Konan dengan sedikit tak yakin. Ia merasa sedikit heran dengan sikap Hinata yang berubah tiba-tiba一bukan kebiasaan Hinata yang memotong ucapan orang tiba-tiba tanpa suatu sebab yang jelas. Namun, Konan berusaha bersikap wajar dan berpikir, mungkin Hinata hanya sedikit kelelahan tentang semua yang terjadi.

Konan sedikit menepi ketika melihat Hinata beranjak dari posisinya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang hendak dilakukan shishou-nya bersama dengan rubah merah itu. " _Shishou_ 一"

"Aku akan pergi mencari Karin. Kalian tunggulah di sini," ucap Hinata dengan cepat. Kemudian ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke luar ruangan, masih dengan membawa seekor rubah merah yang diam-diam mengintip ke balik punggungnya. Sepasang mata merahnya tanpa sadar bertemu pandang dengan manik violet milik wanita yang dipanggil Konan. Menyadari hal itu, ia pun segera mengalihkan pandang dan bertingkah selayaknya seekor rubah normal pada umumnya.

 _ **"Hinata, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu**_ _ **一**_ _ **ttebayo!"**_ Naruto sengaja mengirimkan telepati di pikiran Hinata.

Sayangnya, Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa itu adalah telepati. Sehingga, ia pun memberi jawaban dengan berbicara, "hm, kau bisa katakan itu nanti." Suara Hinata memang terdengar berbisik, namun siapapun yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya bisa dengan jelas mendengar hal itu. Dan kebetulan, hal itu didengar oleh salah satu mantan anggotanya.

"Hinata- _shishou_? Kau mau kemana?" ujar seorang pria berambut klimis yang langsung mendapat delikan dari rekannya yang lain. Bagaimana bisa dia berbicara sembarangan dengan Ketua kelompoknya sendiri一meski saat organisasi mereka telah dibubarkan oleh sang Ketua sendiri. "Tidak ada orang lain di sini. Kau bicara dengan siapa?" tanyanya.

Mendengar hal itu, Hinata seketika terhenti; berusaha tetap tenang dan bertingkah seolah semua baik-baik saja. Dalam hati ia meruntuki kebodohannya yang malah menjawab perkataan rubah digendongannya. "Oh, Hidan? Ya, aku berpikir untuk mencari Karin, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya," ujar Hinata sedikit memperpanjang kata-katanya; bermaksud mengalihkan pertanyaan terakhir.

"Mau saya temani?"

"Tidak perlu. Kalian tetap di sini," ujar Hinata seraya kembali melangkah.

"Tapi, _un_ 一"

Tepat ketika ia mendengar suara lain yang ikut berceletuk di belakangnya, Hinata langsung menyelanya dengan isyarat lewat tangan kirinya, seolah mengatakan 'sampai jumpa' secara tak langsung. Sebisa mungkin ia ingin menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Mungkin dirinya masih sanggup menyembunyikan kebohongan detik ini, namun ia tak yakin masih bisa melakukan hal itu pada detik berikutnya.

 **-oOo-**

Dalam perjalanan, Naruto tak henti-hentinya berceloteh一ia sudah tidak dalam wujud seekor rubah lagi. Sedangkan Hinata, ia hanya diam sembari menanggapi sesekali. Sebenarnya, niatnya untuk mencari Karin hanya alasan belaka. Hinata tak benar-benar akan mencari Karin, namun ia hanya ingin menyembunyikan keberadaan Naruto serta mencari angin segar yang mungkin bisa menenangkan pikirannya. Sampai akhirnya, Naruto berbicara mengenai topik yang sama sekali tak ia ketahui tentang dunia ini一bahkan Karin pun tidak menjelaskan hal ini padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mengenal mereka?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Ya, mereka rekanku."

"Apa mereka sudah memiliki Dewa mereka?" tanyanya lagi, dan Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan.

Seketika Naruto mengernyit heran, karena Hinata menjawab setenang itu. "Kau tidak tahu? Manusia biasa akan mati di sini dalam kurun waktu satu hari, jika mereka tidak memiliki Dewa," ujarnya dan membuat Hinata seketika menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau bantu aku mencarikan Dewa untuk mereka一 _ttebayo_ ," ujar Hinata yang nada bicaranya agak berubah tegang.

Mendengar perkataan Hinata, sontak membuat Naruto tertawa keras. "Kau bercanda? Berkontrak dengan dewa, tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan一 _ttebayo_! Dewa itu memilih, bukan dipilih. Dan Dewa hanya akan berkontrak dengan manusia yang memang memiliki ikatan takdir dengan mereka."

"..."

"... dan tidak semua manusia memiliki ikatan itu," jelas Naruto, yang membuat Hinata semakin tak tenang.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantar mereka kembali," ujar Hinata tegas seraya mengepalkan tangannya tanpa ia sadari.

Naruto mendengus geli saat mendengar tanggapan polos Hinata. "Biar kujelaskan sedikit padamu," ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum miring. "Manusia biasa memang mungkin bisa masuk ke dunia ini, tapi mereka tidak akan pernah bisa keluar kecuali berkontrak dengan Dewa," ujar Naruto tampak acuh.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Hinata tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Ia kemudian menatap kosong ke arah depan dengan wajah setengah berkedut marah.

"Kau tahu betul apa maksudku," ujar Naruto yang kini tampak berwajah serius.

.

.

.

"Lentara hitam dalam kegelapan, dalam kesunyian yang mengalir sendu ...,"

"..."

"Bawalah jiwa-jiwa yang tersesat, ke dalam pelukan sang Ratu ...,"

Alunan suara merdu itu terdengar syahdu. Di sana一di atap sebuah bangunan tertinggi di sana一sosok wanita berambut merah tampak mantap kosong ke arah langit sembari bersenandung. Beberapa detik kemudian, rautnya berubah sendu一entah memikirkan hal apa. Ketika ia hendak melanjutkan nyanyiannya, tepukan di bahunya seolah menyadarkan dirinya. Ia pun menoleh, dan mendapati sosok pria berambut putih kebiruan tampak menyeringai sembari memberikan sekaleng bir. Ia hanya menatap sekaleng bir yang disodorkan ke arahnya.

"Suigetsu?"

"Aku tahu, kau butuh ini, Karin."

Wanita yang dipanggil Karin itu pun menerimanya; dibukanya kaleng bir itu dan teguk habis isinya hingga tandas. "Terima kasih," ujarnya lirih seraya melempar kaleng birnya ke sembarang arah.

Suigetsu hanya mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya membuka pembicaraan lagi. "Tadi itu ... lagu yang bagus," ujarnya seraya tersenyum miring, "aku tidak pernah mendengarmu menyanyikan itu. Darimana kau belajar?" tanyanya kemudian.

Mendengar itu, Karin terdiam. Ia tampak memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya membukanya lagi dan memandang ke arah langit luas. "Seseorang mengajarkannya padaku," ujar Karin seraya tersenyum tipis, "dia bilang akan menyanyikan itu untuk anaknya nanti."

Hanya sekilas, namun Suigetsu yakin jika Karin tadi sempat tersenyum tulus. Tak puas dengan jawaban itu, ia mencoba bertanya lagi, "seseorang yang一" Seketika Suigetsu menghentikan ucapannya. Aura kuat seorang Dewa tiba-tiba dirasakannya, dan datang mendekat ke arah mereka. "Karin一"

"Aku tahu," sela Karin cepat. Tanpa perlu instruksi dari Suigetsu, ia sendiri sudah tahu jika seseorang dengan Dewa yang kuat tengah menuju ke arah mereka. Seketika hawa di sekeliling mereka berubah dingin pekat, aura kemarahan yang ia rasakan juga semakin besar. Hingga akhirnya, sosok itu menyerangnya tiba-tiba di hadapannya. Serangan itu berhasil mengenai dada kirinya dan membuatnya terpelanting keluar dari pembatas atap gedung.

Karin terdiam, ia masih terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu dan membiarkan tubuh terjun bebas. Namun, ketika tubuhnya hendak menabrak permukaan, ia dengan cepat mengaktifkan kontrak Dewanya. "Leviathan," ujar Karin pelan. Seketika sosok Suigetsu menghilang dan berubah menjadi sebilah pedang zanbato di genggaman Karin.

"Cih!" Karin mendecih, seraya menatap ke arah lawannya yang kini tengah menatapnya dari atas.

Karin tidaklah buta untuk mengenali siluet sosok yang memandangnya tajam di atas sana. Dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata, seorang manusia yang baru saja dimintanya untuk bergabung dalam organisasi _Police Underground_ atas perintah Senju Hashirama. Dan ia tak menyangka, jika gadis buta itu berhasil berkontrak dengan _Arc_ , jauh lebih cepat dari dugaannya. Itu artinya, gadis itu sudah menyadari semua kebohongannya. Ia kemudian menyeringai, seraya membalas tatapan angkuh Hinata. Apa yang ia lakukan sudah kepalang tanggung. Jika ia bisa membunuh Hyuuga Hinata, maka itu akan menjadi suatu kebanggaan tersendiri baginya.

Kecepatan gadis buta itu benar-benar jauh di atas sebelumnya, meski dengan penguasaan Arc yang belum sepenuhnya menyatu dalam jiwanya. Akan tetapi, cukup membuat _origin_ _ranking_ A pun kepayahan. Belum lagi teknik mematikan milik seseorang yang ia kenal, yang entah kenapa bisa dimiliki oleh Hinata. Karin cukup mengenal teknik itu. Jantungnya bahkan sudah bereaksi karena serangan itu mengenai dada kirinua, dan jika ia sampai terkena teknik itu lagi, maka akibatnya akan benar-benar fatal.

Dengan raut tanpa dosa, Karin menampilkan kembali senyum jenakanya. "Aku tidak menduga jika kau menemukannya lebih cepat," ujar Karin.

"Kau ... brengsek!" ujar Hinata, dan kemudian melesat turun. Ia melancarkan serangannya dengan gesit, namun sayangnya Karin lebih gesit menghindarinya.

"Aku tahu itu, Hinata-san."

Tak menyerah sampai di sana, Hinata kemudian melesat menyusul Karin yang menghindar cukup jauh. "Terlalu lambat!" ujarnya, ketika berada tepat di samping tubuh Karin.

Karin terkejut bukan main, apalagi ketika menyadari sebuah serangan terarah padanya. Dengan cepat Karin berusaha menghindari pukulan itu, dan ia berhasil. Namun ia tak pernah menduga bahwa Hinata memiliki cukup tenaga untuk mengeluarkan serangan beruntun dan dua serangan berhasil mengenainya tepat di perut; membuatnya terpelanting ke belakang dan menabrak dinding salah satu gedung di sana.

"Ugh ... uhuk!" Karin terbatuk pelan, ia merasakan energinya menghilang dengan cepat, tubuhnya remuk redam. Ia mendugaan, jika Hinata berhasil memutus aliran energi dalam tubuhnya.

Pandangannya memburam. Meski begitu, Karin dapat melihat sorot tajam byakugan yang terarah padanya, dengan sosok pemilik mata itu yang melesat ke arahnya. Melihat hal itu, Karin hanya memejamkan matanya sembari tersenyum. Ia sudah kalah, dan ia mengakui hal itu. _'Mungkin kematian tidak terlalu menyakitkan, ne Suigetsu,'_ batinnya. Meski berkali-kali suara Suigetsu berteriak memanggil namanya, namun Karin tetap tak peduli.

Hingga akhirnya, rasa sakit yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang; membuatnya kembali membuka mata. Seketika itu sorot matanya berubah terkejut. Dalam jarak beberapa sentimeter, telapak tangan Hinata berada persisi di depan wajahnya. Keterkejutannya pun berubah menjadi keheranan kala perlahan tangan itu menjauh dari wajahnya. Ia kemudian mengamati wajah Hinata dengan penuh tanya.

"Kenapa一"

"Membunuhmu tidak akan mengubah apapun," sela Hinata cepat. "Rekan-rekanku akan berakhir di sini, itulah kenyataannya."

Seketika suasana menjadi hening, semilir angin seolah menjadi lagu pengiring keheningan di antara mereka. Baik Karin maupun Hinata, keduanya sama-sama terdiam一Karin dengan sorot keterkejutannya, sedangkan Hinata dengan sorot dingin penuh ketegasan. Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya saling beradu pandang. Sampai akhirnya sorot mata Karin berubah melunak; dipejamkannya sepasang manik _ruby_ itu sejenak, seraya tersenyum一dirinya benar-benar dikalahkan oleh seorang manusia biasa, begitu pikirnya.

Hinata kemudian berbalik dan membiarkan Karin tetap berada di sana. "Aku menemuimu hanya untuk memberi sedikit pelajaran padamu. Daripada itu, lebih baik aku menyelamatkan apa yang bisa kuselamatkan," ujar Hinata seraya melangkah pergi.

"T-Tunggu! Aku bisa membantumu!" ujar Karin kemudian, dan membuat Hinata seketika menghentikan langkahnya.

"..."

"Malam ini, di gerbang utama markas."

.

.

.

 _ **UNDERWORLD**_

 _ **Unknown.**_

Ratusan tahun lalu, ketika 13 Dewa penguasa Underworld berhasil dilengserkan oleh manusia. Beberapa diantaranya berhasil dimusnahkan, sedangkan sebagian lainnya hanya mampu disegel. Sejak saat itu pula kehidupan Underworld berubah drastis. Tidak ada kegelapan abadi, semuanya tampak diatur sedemikian rupa dan membuatnya seolah seperti dunia permukaan. Jika mungkin keberadaan iblis itu nyata, maka mereka merupakan bagian dari hati manusia itu sendiri一itulah yang dipikirkan salah satu Dewi penguasa Underworld. Sesosok penguasa terkuat dalam wujud seorang wanita cantik bertopeng rubah, dengan kimono hitam beserta _shiromuku_ ungu tuanya.

Sepasang mata putihnya tampak memandang sendu ke arah langit yang tertutup kabut tebal. Manusia mungkin merasa bahwa mereka berhasil menguasai _Underworld_ , namun ada beberapa sisi dari _Underworld_ yang tak pernah mereka ketahui. Karena pada hakikatnya, meski memiliki keangkuhan dan hati layaknya iblis, manusia tetaplah manusia; mereka tetap memiliki hati yang takut akan kematian.

"Kurona no Yami!"

Suara sosok lain membuat sosok wanita yang dipanggil Kurona no Yami itu pun menoleh. Ia tersenyum di balik topeng rubahnya, ketika mendapati sosok wanita berambut merah jambu dan berkulit pucat yang tengah menatapnya dingin. "Ada apa? Ah ya, kudengar kau demam?" ujar Kurona dengan suara lembut.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi?" Sosok itu bertanya balik tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan dari sosok Dewi di hadapannya.

Kurona terdiam sejenak. Raut wajahnya berubah dingin di balik topengnya. "Entahlah, bagaimana menurutmu?" Meski dengan raut dingin sekalipun, Kurona berusaha tetap terlihat ramah di mata sosok di hadapannya.

Kedua tangannya terkepal. Dalam hati, ia tak habis pikir dengan sikap sosok Dewi di hadapannya yang begitu pengecut. Para penghuni _Underworld_ tengah membutuhkan pertolongannya, sedangkan salah satu Dewi terkuatnya malah bersembunyi dan hanya menyaksikan dari kejauhan. "Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir! Bagaimana bisa makhluk sepertimu menjadi seorang Dewi?!" ujarnya menggebu-gebu, habis sudah kesabarannya. "Dan yang paling tak kumengerti adalah一kenapa para leluhurku pernah memuja makhluk sepertimu! Benar-benar menjijikkan!" lanjutnya lagi.

Kurona hanya terdiam, dan kemudian berbalik, kembali memandangi langit berkabut tebal di atas sana. "Begitu kah?" ujarnya seraya tersenyum di balik topengnya. "Tapi, kurasa ini bukan lagi tanggung jawabku."

"A-Apa一"

"Menyelamatkan _Underworld_ dan keseimbangan dunia manusia, bukan lagi tugasku. Aku bukan lagi seorang Dewi, sejak Tuhan memilih Lucifer untuk menggantikan posisiku dan membuangku," selanya cepat dan membuat sosok di belakangnya menggeram menahan emosi yang menggebu-gebu.

"Itu semua karena kasalahan bodohmu!" balasnya seraya menatap tajam punggung sosok yang berdiri di sepannya. Perlahan pandangannya berubah sedikit melunak.

"..."

"Sampai kapan hal ini akan terjadi?! Apa sampai semua penghuni _Underworld_ musnah, dan sepenuhnya manusia yang berkuasa? Membuat ladang mereka di sini?" ujar sosok itu dengan amarah yang tertahan. "Kau satu-satunya sosok yang bisa diharapkan saat ini. Mengertilah itu!" Dan kemudian sosok wanita di belakangnya pun berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan sorot mata tajam dan tangan yang terkepal.

Kurona kembali tersenyum di balik topengnya seraya tetap melihat ke arah langit. " _Saa ne_ ... kita lihat saja, bagaimana akhirnya nanti," ujarnya lagi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note :**_

Aloha!

Maafkan saya yang updatenya benar-benar sangat terlambat, saya sempat vakum sejenak karena ada masalah dan saat itu saya harus les yang membuat saya gak ada waktu dan tenaga sedikit pun untuk nulis ff.

Untuk ff ini saya yakin bisa menyelesaikannya. Kalau untuk ff The Flower of Street, saya justru gak yakin bisa menyelesaikannya. Dengan pembawaan tulisan saya yang dark, yang ada malah ntar ceritanya suasanya main gelap :'3. Untuk ff satunya lagi, Let's Start The Game Again, saya berencana merombak ulang, karena saya rasa ceritanya kurang nyambung, yg mana pairnya pun akan saya ubah sedikit.

Ada beberapa hal yang harus sedikit saya benarkan di chap kemarin, tapi tidak mengubah ceritanya. Jadi saya akan merombaknya di beberapa bagian yang serasa mengganjal. Pasalnya ini kali pertama saya membuat karakter yang memiliki kekurangan fisik (buta), saya belum cukup terbiasa untuk berandai-andai dalam peran tersebut. Dan bila ada yang masih mengganjal, saya akan membenarkannya nanti bersamaan dengan chapter kemaren. Saya kesusahan dalam proses mengedit di sini, karena saya sedikit lupa dengan apa yang saya tulis sebelumnya, jadi saya menulis ff ini sambil bolak-balik lihat chapter yang sebelum2nya (Karena tiap chapter punya keterkaitan). Nanti kalau senggang lagi, saya akan baca ulang semuanya.

Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bila update kali ini kurang memuaskan kalian. Dan terima kasih karena sudah memfol, fav, review ff ini (padahal mungkin sebagian dari kalian tau benar saya ini updatenya ngaret dan gak pasti).

Terima Kasih

Lady Bloodie


End file.
